Everyday
by Vive les Unas
Summary: Rodney est capturé par des Genii, et comme son équipe ne parvient pas à le retrouver…il commence à perdre ses repères... SLASH divers, fic assez dure et crue, je vous aurais prévenu !
1. Prologue

Auteur : Vive les Unas

GenreH/C, Angst, une partie raperecovery, une partie un peu romance/politique, fic assez longue qui se passe sur plusieurs années. Slash. Rodneycentric. Rated M (NC17 quoi, Pridou ne te sauve paaaaas !).

Saison :Troisième (enfin, moitié troisième).

Résumé : Rodney est capturé par des Genii, et comme son équipe ne parvient pas à le retrouver…il commence à perdre ses repères.

Disclaimer : Noël est passé, et comme beaucoup de fans, j'ai demandé la série à papa Noël ! (Mais papa Noël a du oublier…)

Notes de l'auteur : Parce que Kolya le vaut bien, je m'en fous de ces scénaristes sous doués. (Admirez, j'ai fais un effort, ceci est un mini disclaimer !)

Très haut warning pour cette fic. En fait ça commence horriblement, mais après ça va mieux Par contre il y a énormément de personnages inventés, désolée si vous vous perdez dans les noms…

La narration est un peu spéciale au début, ça fait une partie de récit « récent » sur la vie de Rodney, suivie d'une partie de récit « comment il en est arrivé là ». Une fois que les deux histoires se rejoignent, la narration redeviendra normale.

Bon, je vous préviens une dernière fois, il y a des passages assez dur et/ou crus. Des fois je me disais « saperlipopette, comment j'ai pu écrire ça ?? », alors que j'ai quand même une expérience assez variée en tant que lectrice assidue de fics.

Fic dédicacée à Alpheratz, qui nous a écrit, selon moi, une des fics les plus palpitantes avec un couple pas commun… Je parle bien sur du _Serment_, qui m'a tenu en haleine jusqu'à la fin est qui est juste parfaite !

°°°°O°°°°

**_PROLOGUE_**

La pluie, ça tombe encore ? Plic, ploc. Une goutte sur le nez. L'eau ruisselle sur les barreaux, et comme je tiens les barreaux, elle ruisselle sur mes poignets aussi.

Je me hisse vers le haut de la meurtrière et passe la moitié de ma tête à travers la grille. Mes cheveux sont mouillés, j'ai froid. Je préfère avoir froid. Ma langue sort de ma bouche, elle chope des gouttelettes au passage. J'aime le goût de la pluie, de l'eau fraîche, pas comme cette eau saturée d'anesthésiants aux plantes qu'ils nous donnent.

Ca me fait rire. Ils nous traitent comme les patients d'un hôpital psychiatrique alors que c'est eux qui nous rendent dingue.

J'ai froid, mais là vraiment trop. Je descend du rebord de la meurtrière et resserre mon poncho autours de mes épaules. Ca gratte, c'est un peu comme de la laine. Mais c'est large et chaud, ça couvre tout le corps et ça s'enlève facilement. C'est ça qu'ils cherchent, l'enlever facilement, hein ?

Je m'assoie sur mon lit. En face le mur est gris. Derrière aussi le mur est gris. A droite la meurtrière fait un œil dans le mur gris, à gauche la porte grise on ne la voit presque pas, juste assez pour en deviner les contours et la poignée. Je n'aime pas la poignée, surtout quand elle se rétracte. Ca veut dire que quelqu'un entre. Si c'est Helkin, ça va. Mais en général c'est pas Helkin, je comprend plus pourquoi ils viennent ces gens, je déteste ne plus comprendre…

Je comprend pas pourquoi je suis ici, je comprend pas pourquoi le temps passe et rien ne change. A chaque jour sa dose de visiteurs, et je suis pas comme Erian et les autres, je m'habitue pas moi. Je sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, mais ça fait longtemps, je le sais, je le sens. J'ai maigris, et pour maigrir autant, je doit être là depuis au moins…longtemps.

Au début ils ont essayés de me dresser, en se servant de ma claustrophobie et de mon hypoglycémie. Helkin leur a dit que j'allais crever à ce rythme là, alors ils ont arrêté. Je serais pour ceux qui aiment la résistance et l'écrasement.

Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux jours Helkin. Il n'a pas fait son check-up. Carson lui ne ratait jamais ses check-up, avant que je sois emprisonné ici. Il n'oubliait jamais, et pourtant il avait moins de travail qu'Helkin sur ma petite personne.

Je me jette sur la porte. Mes gestes sont plus brusques et plus imprévisibles qu'avant, j'ai l'impression d'être devenu une bête en cage. Un gardien vient m'ouvrir.

Helkin a eu du travail avec les nouveaux arrivants. Ca veut dire que ça va ralentir la cadence pour moi ? Non, c'est pour les groupes qu'ils sont là, les nouveaux. Moi je suis unique. Je ne sais pas si c'est censé être un compliment, mais je voudrais être tout sauf unique ! Je voudrais revenir en arrière, en arrière, reculer, encore et encore…

Je recule dans ma cellule, mon dos heurte le béton accidenté. Je donne un coup de tête dans le mur. Le gardien me dit d'arrêter. Encore un coup de tête. Encore un plus fort. Plus fort ! Et c'est le noir…

°°°°O°°°°


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un baiser

**Ce chapitre est pour tous ceux qui trouvent que je publie pas assez vite (ils ont raison). Comme j'ai plusieurs chapitres d'avance et que j'ai presque finit la fic, je me permet d'être plus rapide dans mes publications...pour cette fic là en tout cas**

****

**_CHAPITRE 1 : Un baisé…_**

-On fait des équipes de trois ! Carson, Ronon, Teyla, vous comptez. Moi, Rodney, Parrish et Lorne on se planque !

-Colonel, vous n'auriez pas passé l'age de jouer à cache-cache ? demanda Rodney, un air moqueur peint sur le visage.

Le militaire émit un grognement faussement méchant et offrit un large sourire au scientifique.

-C'est une planète déserte, à la végétation luxuriante, et étant donné qu'on ne va pas repartir vingt minutes après être arrivés…

-Et pourquoi pas ? demanda Parrish en passant se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-C'est une idée de Sheppard, récita Ronon l'air contraint, il trouve que revenir de mission trop vite nous fait passer pour des idiots.

Grand sourire de la part du militaire en question, qui gratifia au sétidien une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

-Et puis quoi, vous n'avez pas envie de vous amuser un peu ?

Ne voyant aucune réaction du coté de son auditoire, John se renfrogna quelque peu et attrapa le bras de McKay pour l'entraîner avec lui.

-Vous comptez jusqu'à 150, c'est partit !

McKay entendit un soupir tonitruant, venant probablement de Ronon, puis se mit à courir quand l'accent écossais de Beckett commença à prononcer les chiffres en partant de 150. Peut être que les écossais jouaient à cache-cache en comptant à rebours… Il s'aperçu que Sheppard ne lui avait toujours pas lâché le bras, et se dégagea sans délicatesse.

-Le but de ce jeu, c'est de se planquer, pas de jouer aux frères siamois ! Dit-il à son coéquipier, tout en essayant de se pas s'emmêler les pieds.

L'intéressé lui tira la langue et accéléra dans une autre direction. Ne sachant pas trop où aller, Rodney continua tout droit pour se cacher derrière une espèce de fougère généreusement fournie qui ne semblait pas trop grouiller d'insectes.

Le cœur battant et songeant qu'il devait avoir perdu quelques neurones dans la course pour se prendre ainsi au jeu, il s'accroupis derrière les grandes feuilles vertes et attendis. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il entendit un bruissement derrière lui et ferma les yeux, songeant qu'il était foutu. Il détestait contempler le visage triomphant de ses adversaires, encore plus si ceux cis étaient ses amis. Il frôla la crise cardiaque quand il sentit une main dans son dos.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là McKay ? Murmura la voix de Sheppard.

S'autorisant enfin à reprendre son souffle, le scientifique se tourna vers le colonel, le menton tremblant de surprise.

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous retourner la question, j'étais là avant vous je vous signale ! s'exclama t'il, criant presque.

-Parlez moins fort !

Outré, le canadien haussa le ton.

-Je parle moins fort si je veux, vous êtes incroyable vous ! Même quand on s'amuse à un jeu débile vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de me donner des mmmph…

La main de John venait de jouer son rôle de bâillon sur la personne du scientifique, qui failli avaler sa langue sous le coup de la surprise. Aux aguets, le militaire jeta un coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit où Carson, Ronon et Teyla étaient censés compter.

-Vous allez nous faire repérer si vous continuez comme ça, chuchota t'il.

Le contact de la paume de la main du colonel fit naître un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Rodney, qui s'efforça de ne pas y penser. Néanmoins, il ne retroussa pas les lèvres contre cette peau inconnue, profitant inconsciemment de la douceur et de l'odeur spécifique qui s'offrait à lui. Il ferma les yeux un instant, savourant ce contact, ces doigts appuyés sur les commissures, ce majeur coincé entre les deux lèvres, la douceur du début du poignet sur sa joue.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il vit que les yeux verts de Sheppard l'observaient, et celui-ci retira sa main aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait posée, comme frappé par la foudre.

Un peu gêné, McKay ravala sa salive et s'humecta les lèvres, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de celui de son ami, dont le menton et les mains tremblaient.

Leurs cœurs s'accélérèrent et Rodney sentit son estomac se nouer quand il vit le visage de John s'approcher du sien avec une infinie lenteur, comme s'il avait peur d'effrayer un animal blessé. Le scientifique inspira instinctivement et s'approcha de quelques millimètres lui aussi.

Il ne raisonnait plus et ne désirait qu'une chose : que Sheppard s'approche encore un peu, un tout petit peu, qu'il puisse juste pour une seconde sentir la douceur de ses lèvres et la chaleur de sa langue sur la sienne.

La distance fut comblée sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, et les lèvres closes du colonel se posèrent sur le coin de la bouche du canadien. Celui-ci, pour lui signifier qu'il acceptait le baiser, se recula quelque peu pour l'embrasser un peu plus fort, lui attraper la main et la serrer très fort, sentir la peau de ses joues se gonfler, avoir cette sensation d'une saveur étrangère sur la langue. Une main autoritaire lui attrapa la nuque et le pressa contre le visage adverse, son nez s'écrasa sur la pommette de l'autre homme, qu'il respira, comme assoiffé de sensations. Le bruit humide des lèvres qui se collent, se décollent et se recollent l'excitait, il voulait rester infiniment dans cette position, dans ses bras qui l'enserraient maintenant, à l'abri d'une fougère, au chaud.

Sheppard gémit, ce qui fit prendre conscience à Rodney de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. C'était le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard qui venait de gémir, c'était sa voix, pas celle d'un lointain amour de vacances ou de n'importe quelle conquête alien, masculine cette fois. Lui et John Sheppard s'étaient embrassés.

McKay se recula vivement, affreusement gêné, tourna le regard dans une autre direction et se força à arrêter de frissonner comme un adolescent lors de sa première pelle. Ca avait été tellement bon qu'il en avait presque eu les larmes aux yeux, mais merde, ça avait été avec SHEPPARD !

Les lèvres rougies de l'américain tremblaient. Il toussota, peut être pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je suis désolé Rodney…murmura une voix rauque et mal assurée, qui butait sur les mots. Pas une voix de capitaine Kirk, pas une voix de superhéro intergalactique.

Le canadien gémit à son tour, une sorte de gémissement de souffrance et d'acquiescement à la fois, mais le militaire reposa sa main sur la sienne et caressa du pouce la peau lisse et douce. Sa tête se pencha légèrement et il effleura rapidement les lèvres de son coéquipier, qui du se contrôler pour n'avoir aucune réaction encourageante. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, l'enlacer et le presser contre lui, mais ça n'aurait servi à rien, il devait garder le contrôle sur lui même…

Ils entendirent un bruissement de feuilles et stoppèrent tout contact physique, à moitié morts de peur qu'on les découvre dans une telle position.

-Trouvé ! Hurla Carson, un air de victoire peint sur le visage.

-Vous…vous avez été rapide…

John semblait on ne peut plus désappointé et gêné. Pourtant McKay était sur que l'écossais ne les avait pas vus, enfin, presque sur...

°°°°O°°°°


	3. Chapter 2 : Helkin

**_Merci pour vos reviews !! Voilà la suite..._**

****

**_CHAPITRE 2 : Helkin_**

-Rodney ? Allez, fais un effort, ouvre les yeux...

La voix d'Helkin murmurant au dessus de sa tête et l'odeur de soupe aux orties lui fit prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait réellement. Un mal de crâne épouvantable se faisant sentir, le scientifique décida de ne pas obéir au guérisseur.

-Tu n'aurais pas une de tes décoctions miracle contre la gueule de bois ? demanda faiblement McKay, ce qui fit rire son interlocuteur.

-Tu n'as pas trop bu, tu t'es volontairement cogné contre un mur imbécile…

Le ton plein de tendresse du vieil homme fit sourire le canadien, qui finalement ouvrit les yeux. Il était sur l'une des antiques paillasses recouvertes de couvertures grattantes, dans l'antre d'Helkin. Celui-ci avait posé une main sur son front et attrapé une poterie grisâtre censée contenir quelque baume cicatrisant. Il s'en couvrit les doigts et releva Rodney en position assise sur le lit.

-C'est grave ? demanda l'astrophysicien avec espoir.

-Pas assez pour te retirer du service actif mon grand, j'en ai bien peur.

McKay poussa un soupir à réveiller les morts, puis il sentit les mains expertes d'Helkin écarter les mèches de cheveux empoissés de sang coagulé sur une partie de son crâne, suivie de la brûlure du baume cicatrisant sur la plaie. Il grimaça et le guérisseur lui ordonna de ne pas bouger tandis qu'il refaisait son pansement.

Puis l'homme le poussa doucement sur le lit et remonta la couverture en laine de Rofko jusqu'à son menton en lui souriant paternellement. C'est tout juste s'il ne lui faisait pas un bisou sur le front, et hop au dodo pensa Rodney…

-Ne refais pas ce genre de chose, c'est complètement inutile, chuchota Helkin.

-Si j'ai une chance d'être libéré à temps je…

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, le coupa le guérisseur, il n'y a aucune alternative. Je sais que tu es intelligent, tu attendra gentiment que ton corps se flétrisse et là, là ils te mettrons avec d'autres vieillards dans une jolie maison où ils s'occuperons bien de vous.

Il lui caressa gentiment le front, mais cela ne calma pas la colére du plus jeune.

-J'ai 38 ans Helkin ! Hurla presque McKay. Je devrait supporter tout ça pendant au moins 15 ans ?

-Ca ne fait pas longtemps que tu es arrivé, tu n'es pas habitué, tu verras dans quelques mois…

-On ne s'habitue pas à ces choses là, murmura t'il les larmes aux yeux, le menton tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion.

Visiblement ému par la détresse de son ami, le vieillard glissa ses longs et fins doigts dans la barbe bouclée qui ornait son menton, intérieurement coupable de ne pas apporter au terrien l'aide dont il aurait eu besoin. Oh, il en avait vu défiler, plusieurs générations d'hommes s'étaient succédées dans ce bordel grand format, dans lequel il officiait depuis plus de 50 ans en tant que guérisseur. Les bordels étaient le moteur de la nation Genii, un moteur sale, honteux et puant. Les plus riches politiciens étaient d'ailleurs les patrons des plus grands bordels des principales villes Genii. Mais les plus talentueux, les plus héroïques, les plus remarqués aussi, ceux-ci s'étaient frayés un chemin sans passer par l'esclavagisme, et garder les mains propres leur avait permis de gagner en popularité. Ils brillaient bien souvent par leurs exploits guerriers, comme Kolya, le grand Acastus Kolya, craint dans tout Pégase, dont on prononçait encore maintenant le nom avec respect, même s'il avait été exclu du gouvernement. Ladon Radim, le célèbre et brillant scientifique devenu chef de tout un peuple. Ceux là étaient des héros. Les autres n'étaient que de grossières caricatures qui suintait la perversité.

Helkin Marovan en avait vu, des poignées de jeunes hommes capturés sur d'autres planètes par les mercenaires engagés par le bordel, cueillis au sortit de l'adolescence, humiliés et traités comme des objets, violés, détruits. Qui n'étaient maintenant plus que des loques, des corps morts qui n'étaient là que pour ouvrir leurs cuisses et avaler la bouillie infâme qui leur permettait de se nourrir chaque jour. Il en avait vu, de jeunes pères de famille, trop beaux ou exotiques pour être laissés tranquilles, qui à force de brimades avaient abandonnés leur fierté et par là même l'espoir incertain de revoir un jour leurs enfants. Il en avait soigné, des blessures dues à des jeux stupides et surtout dangereux, car la célébrité des bordels Genii venait du fait qu'on pouvait y faire n'importe quoi. Femmes et hommes se succédaient pour se payer une nuit de simple plaisir, de jeux sadique ou tout simplement de compagnie, la seule consigne étant de laisser les prostitués vivants.

Helkin avait entendu dire que sur d'autres planètes, il existait des bordels dans lesquels on prostituait des femmes. Il avait toujours questionné l'utilité de la prostitution féminine, une femme peut tomber enceinte après un rapport sexuel, ce n'est pas pratique, tandis qu'un homme ne garde comme trace de la passe qu'un traumatisme moral. Et plus que tout, il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il travaillait dans cet univers d'horreurs.

Dans des temps lointains, il avait été jeune et plein d'illusions. Il avait voulu être guérisseur public, comme son père et son grand père avant lui. Mais 65 ans auparavant, un vaisseau ruche rempli de Wraith en stase s'était posé, et les monstres avaient remplis leur garde manger avec environ 72 pourcents de la population Genii. Quasiment plus de Genii, quasiment plus de patients. C'était comme ça qu'Helkin s'était retrouvé là, soignant les pauvres esclaves, la honte des Genii selon les politiciens bien pensants. Il avait rencontré Avenka, qui à cette époque avait de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés qui lui descendaient jusqu'en bas des reins. Elle était tellement jolie, tellement parfaite qu'il n'avait pas pu lui dire la vérité quant à l'infâme nature de son métier. Il s'était décrit comme simple travailleur, reconstructeur des nombreux bâtiments détruits par les successives attaques Wraith. Il s'était marié, puis il avait eu neuf beaux enfants, sa première petite fille était née il y avait 5 ans déjà, et jamais il n'avait avoué la vérité à sa famille. Son métier le dégoûtait, mais c'était la seule chose qui le permettait d'entretenir ses proches, et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre ça.

Et là il devait s'occuper de Rodney, un des hommes les plus intelligents qu'il avait jamais rencontré, un homme qui le faisait bizarrement penser à son fils, un brave soldat de l'armée de Kolya mort pendant l'attaque d'Atlantis. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu pour le certificat d'aptitude à la prostitution, il l'avait trouvé hagard, terrifié. Il lui avait répété au moins une dizaine de fois que c'était une erreur, qu'il n'avait rien à faire là, qu'il était scientifique, qu'il était un génie, qu'il était atlante, qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cet endroit. Il avait hurlé et s'était débattu quand les domestiques l'avaient déshabillés de force pour qu'on puisse l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Et Helkin avait ravalé sa compassion, l'avait ausculté avait autant de froideur qu'il était possible. Il était d'Atlantis, il avait tué son fils.

Ce soir là, il avait retourné le problème dans sa tête toute la nuit. Les yeux bleus desquels coulaient des larmes de rage et d'impuissance le hantaient, l'atlante semblait tellement…innocent. Il avait alors douloureusement compris que la guerre était la guerre, que son fils n'était pour rien dans les futures tortures qu'on allait infliger à cet homme, et que lui n'était pas non plus responsable de la mort de Gulban. C'était comme ça.

Son indifférence c'était transformé en un sentiment de révolte devant la lutte désespérée de l'atlante contre ses tortionnaires. On l'entendait la nuit hurler de sa cellule qu'il n'était pas un esclave, qu'il ne le serait jamais, que les atlantes avaient signés un pacte d'amitié avec les Genii, qu'ils devaient le renvoyer sur Atlantis. Mais l'esclavage était officiellement interdit chez les Genii, les bordels étaient juste considérés comme des « locaux de travails pour prostitués consentants ». Consentants ! La révolte d'Helkin avait pris une dimension personnelle quand il avait vu les humiliations et les tortures que les responsables du bordel avaient infligés au scientifique pour détruire toutes les barrières de son corps, pour le détruire, pour en faire une loque, un corps sans vie comme tant d'autres. On l'avait privé de nourriture, ce qui visiblement le rendait malade à court terme. On l'avait promené nu à travers tout le complexe, lui attachant les mains dans le dos pour ne pas qu'il puisse cacher quelque partie de son corps, écartant ses fesses devant qui voulait en voir plus, humiliant outre mesure l'être pudique qu'il était. On l'avait enfermé dans d'étroites et lourdes malles de bois sombres pendant des nuits entières, ne le sortant de là qu'aux premières lueurs du jour. C'était un mal commun que la peur d'être enfermé, et malheureusement Rodney en souffrait. Helkin ne pouvait plus fermer les yeux sans entendre les hurlements étranglés de cet étranger aux yeux bleus, qui grattait frénétiquement le battant du coffre pour en sortir, s'arrachant les ongles et la peau des mains par la même occasion. Le pire avait sûrement été les derniers hurlements, ceux qui disaient « sortez moi de là, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez », ceux qui signifiaient que la belle résistance de Rodney avait été détruite.

On lui avait amené un corps qui ne tenait plus sur ses jambes, un corps qui sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter et qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il l'avait longtemps serré dans ses bras et bercé comme un de ses enfants, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il avait soigné les blessures de ses mains, l'avait gardé le plus longtemps possible pour lui éviter l'humiliation finale, l'acte ignoble que Togbert, le chef des domestiques le plus proche du grand patron, appelait « l'initiation ». Helkin n'était plus un naïf, ça n'était rien de moins qu'un premier viol.

Ils lui avaient rendu Rodney. Il semblait sortir d'un cauchemar. Au fil des passes d'entraînement, il était devenu un homme triste et anormalement ironique, qui semblait avoir perdu goût à la vie. Mais jamais il n'avait atteint ce stade de poupée de chiffon qu'Erian et tant de ses camarades étaient devenus. Puis il était officiellement devenu un des prostitués du bordel, et s'était fait une réputation parce qu'il « ne se laissait pas faire ». Un jour, il avait même frappé un client et lui avait cassé le nez, ce qui lui avait valu de douloureuses représailles de la part de Togbert, mais qui au fond avait rassuré Helkin. Les passes avaient progressivement cessées d'être des viols, le client n'arrivant à ses fins que si l'atlante le voulait bien. C'était comme si Rodney choisissait les gens avec qui il accepterait de coucher. Helkin avait entendu dire que s'il ne les prenaient pas gracieusement dans son lit, ce qui arrivait rarement, il les ignorais, et si ceux cis se montraient trop insistant il se battait avec eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de la pièce. Il n'était pas puni tant qu'il ne blessait pas le client, c'était sa réputation de contestataire qui faisait son succès. Le guérisseur soupçonnait Erian, qui malgré ses allures efféminées et superficielles en connaissait beaucoup, d'avoir enseigné au scientifique quelques simples mais efficaces techniques de défense. Helkin s'en était réjouis. Peut être que Rodney allait tenter de se suicider, mais au moins il ne serait jamais réduit au seul était de corps. Son esprit, même diminué, demeurerait toujours dans un coin de sa tête, et jamais cette lueur d'intelligence et de détermination ne disparaîtrait de ces beaux yeux bleus, qui malheureusement pour lui plaisaient à beaucoup de monde. Helkin était fier de lui.

L'atlante s'était à présent endormi dans les bras du vieillard qui s'était mis à lui caresser tendrement les cheveux.

°°°°O°°°°


	4. Chapter 3 : McKay, ici Sheppard

**Vous savez quoi ? J'aurais dû publier ce chapitre mercredi, et le suivant dimanche. Mais mercredi j'ai oublié et dimanche je suis pas là, du coup, vous avez droit à deux chapitres d'un coup !! C'est-y pas merveilleux ?**

**__**

**_CHAPITRE 3 : McKay, ici Sheppard_**

McKay, qui travaillait sur une simulation qui ne voulait décidément pas fonctionner, sursauta quand sa radio grésilla.

//McKay ici Sheppard //

Le cœur du scientifique fit un bon dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'y a-t-il colonel ? demanda t'il faiblement.

//Vous êtes sur canal privé ?//

Le cerveau de Rodney s'emballa quand il compris la signification des paroles du militaire.

-Effectivement.

//Je passerais dans vos quartiers ce soir vers 20h. Soyez là, j'ai à vous parler.//

La communication s'interrompit et le canadien du faire un incommensurable effort de concentration pour ralentir les battements de son cœur et éradiquer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Ce soir, dans ses quartiers… Le colonel John Sheppard et lui, seuls dans ses quartiers, à la nuit tombante. Depuis leur baisé, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à lui, à ses lèvres, à sa main, à cette sensation de bonheur…

C'était ridicule, enfin ! Ils s'étaient juste…juste embrassés, et par accident en plus ! Ils étaient juste amis… Oh, mais il avaient bien le droit d'être plus, non ? Bon, d'accord, inspirer, expirer…

Il était trop excité, on aurait dit une petite fille face à son amoureux ! Il devait juste envisager ce rendez vous non pas comme un rencard, mais comme une rencontre amicale. Et puis en plus il sortait déjà avec Katie Brown, et même si elle l'ennuyait fortement, ça n'aurait pas été chic de la trahir en sortant avec Sheppard sans même rompre avec elle auparavant.

Radek le regarda bizarrement, aussi McKay se força à se concentrer de nouveau. Il devait rester professionnel… Bon sang, il avait un rencard avec Sheppard ce soir !!

°°°°O°°°°


	5. Chapter 4 : Punition

**Ouuuups, j'ai oublié de vous remercier pour vos reviews !! Pas bien, méchante VLU... MERCI INFINIMENT !**

**Voilà donc de l'horrible, de la Rodneytorture...Et vous savez quoi, contrairement aux apparences, j'aime bien écrire l'état d'esprit du Rodney torturé, mais la Rodneytorture en elle même, j'aime pas trop l'écrire...je dois être une fausse sadique à défaut d'être une fausse blonde**

****

**_CHAPITRE 4 : Punition_**

-J'aimerai bien te garder tu sais…

Rodney sourit tristement et enfila ses chaussures, des espèces de bottines de cuir marron qu'il trouvait hideuses.

-Tu n'as pas le choix, n'est ce pas ? demanda le scientifique, même s'il connaissait déjà pertinemment la réponse à sa question.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Rodney.

Il suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil au visage d'Helkin pour se rendre compte qu'il était sincère. Mais que pouvait-il aux agissements de Togbert, hein ? Que pouvait-il au fait que ses yeux et son corps attirait de plus en plus de monde, que pouvait-il au fait que sa corpulence était à la mode chez les Genii ? Helkin tenait entre ses mains la vie et la mort de ses patients, ça aurait pu être le plus grand des pouvoirs, mais en réalité ça n'était presque rien. Lui, Rodney et leurs acolytes, tous n'étaient rien, juste des pions invisibles.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée tonitruante de Togbert. Le chef des domestiques avait brièvement (mais très bruyamment) frappé à la porte et était entré sans autre précaution supplémentaire. Il était grand et mince, avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux bicolores : un vert, un marron. Son menton fuyant lui donnait un air un peu bizarre, mais dans l'ensemble c'était un bel homme, la quarantaine précoce. Néanmoins Rodney eut un frisson de dégoût quand il posa la main sur son épaule.

-Je peux l'emmener ? demanda Togbert de sa voix fluette. Ca avait plus l'allure d'un ordre que d'une question…

Un air désemparé prenant naissance sur son visage, le vieux guérisseur acquiesça faiblement, n'osant plus regarder McKay dans les yeux.

Alors le domestique attrapa sans grande précaution le bras du canadien et le traîna hors de l'infirmerie, en direction de son office. Il y dormait les soirs de garde, et s'en servait surtout comme endroit où traiter les membres du bordel, des salariés aux esclaves.

Les murs des couloirs étaient rugueux, faits avec une espèce de ciment d'un gris clair contenant de petits cailloux. Si le sol avait été de céramique, il aurait étincelé, l'hygiène étant la qualité primordiale d'un bon bordel.

Rodney avait déduit que, par peur des maladies vénériennes, les Genii avaient développés une véritable religion du savon. Un bon tiers de la journée des prisonniers consistait à se laver des pieds à la tête, certains ayant plus de soins que les autres en raison des différentes modes physiques. En effet, chef les Genii, les canons de la beauté changeaient très régulièrement et variait selon les régions et les classes sociales. Les Genii qui auraient mérité d'appartenir à l'étage gériatrie d'un hôpital préféraient en général les hommes grands, minces et d'age moyen, un peu comme Togbert. Lui plaisait plus aux classes sociales moyennes (en effet, il n'était pas très « cher »), et il était malheureusement à la mode chez les adolescent comme chez les adultes d'age moyen. Mais il plaisait plus aux hommes qu'aux femmes, ce qui l'avait quelque peu surpris au début, lui qui n'avait que rarement eu des aventures homosexuelles.

Erian, qui était un petit brun fluet de dix-sept ans, était attirant pour beaucoup de monde. Il faisait souvent semblant de s'être accoutumé à la prostitution pour rassurer Rodney, mais ce dernier n'était pas dupe. Il ressentait un sentiment de protection infini à l'égard du jeune homme, qu'il se surprenait souvent à considérer comme un petit garçon, comme un petit frère.

Togbert, lui, agissait bizarrement avec McKay. Il aurait pu passé pour une ordure si seulement il n'avait pas vécu toute sa vie dans le bordel, s'il seulement il n'avait pas été le mari du patron. Helkin lui avait raconté que Togbert avait été enlevé à treize ans (alors qu'en général, les domestiques n'enlevaient pas les jeunes hommes avant au moins seize ans), et que le politicien patron du bordel, Byliag, un type de quarante ans de plus que lui, s'était entiché du jeune garçon. Quand celui-ci avait atteint dix-sept ans, l'age légal du mariage chez les Genii, il l'avait épousé, et était resté toute sa vie avec lui. Helkin avait dit à Rodney qu'au début, bien sur, leur couple avait été une aberration : Togbert était trop jeune pour se révolter, ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait et étaient traumatisé par les « attentions » dont lui faisait profiter Byliag. Mais peu à peu, et surtout parce qu'il n'avait jamais connu rien d'autre, Togbert s'était mis à aimer Byliag de toutes ses forces, et depuis il ne l'avait jamais quitté, ni même trompé, sauf bien sur quand celui-ci le lui demandait (principalement pour effectuer les « initiations »). C'était le bon coté de Togbert : il avait pardonné et réussi à aimer celui qui avait détruit sa vie.

Néanmoins le chef des domestiques mettait le scientifique mal à l'aise. C'était lui qui l'avait « initié » (même si Rodney ne l'avait pas vraiment attendu pour expérimenter les joies de la sodomie), et depuis l'atlante sentait souvent les yeux désireux de Togbert se poser sur sa nuque, ou ses doigts s'attarder en lui lorsque exceptionnellement c'était lui qui le lavait. Et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Togbert le poussa sans ménagement dans son office et le plaqua presque immédiatement contre un mur, ses mains immobilisant ses bras.

-Tu peux m'expliquer comment tu as pu te blesser d'une façon aussi idiote ? Lui hurla t'il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

-Je sais pas, j'ai un trou de mémoire… répondit Rodney ironiquement.

-Tu n'es pas dans la position idéale pour faire de l'humour ! Siffla t-il. Tu as voulu t'enfuir, c'est ça ?

McKay ricana tout en essayant de se dégager, et les doigts du chef des domestiques pressèrent ses bras encore plus fort.

-Réponds !

-Quoi, tu crois que je ne me plait pas ici ? Mais pourtant il me semblait bien que c'était le paradis sur terre ! Lança le canadien, avant de se rendre compte qu'il parlait à un Genii, et que les Genii n'avaient sans aucun doute pas lu la Bible.

Togbert relâcha Rodney et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. Qu'allait-il donc bien pouvoir faire de lui ?

-Déshabille toi, murmura t'il.

-Quoi ?!? Si tu crois que je vais te laisser me toucher je…

-Tu as essayé de t'enfuir, expliqua le domestique à bout de patience, tu as essayé de te faire porter blessé pour être retiré du service actif. Tu mérites une punition. Déshabille toi et rentre dans ce coffre !

Du menton, il désignait l'imposant coffre en ébène, la Némésis de Rodney. A chaque fois que l'astrophysicien faisait sa forte tête, ce qui arrivait très souvent, Togbert le punissait en l'enfermant dans sa lourde malle étroite, utilisant la claustrophobie de McKay comme un moyen de pression pour le faire céder ou le faire regretter ses « bêtises ». Comme on punirait un enfant…

Rodney n'avait pas le choix, et il le savait : Togbert était plus fort que lui. Il soupira et ôta son poncho, avant de se diriger vers le meuble.

-Combien de temps ? demanda le canadien avec angoisse.

- Je dois dîner avec mon mari tout à l'heure. Je reviendrais te libérer après.

Au ton qu'il employait, on aurait presque dit qu'il regrettait ce qu'il allait faire. C'était comme s'il se sentait obligé de torturer les prisonniers, comme si c'était la règle mais que ça le rendait malade de l'appliquer. Comme s'il se trouvait entre les bourreaux et les victimes, entre champagne et anesthésiant, entre politiciens et prostitués.

Il souleva avec difficulté le couvercle du coffre et laissa Rodney s'installer à l'intérieur, ses membres tremblant déjà d'appréhension. Il devait se recroqueviller, se plier en deux, la tête entre les genoux, dans une espèce de position de fœtus allongé pour espérer tenir dans le coffre une fois qu'il serait refermé. En général, il sortait de là avec un sacré tour de reins.

-J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, souffla Togbert en refermant le couvercle du meuble. Je sais à quel point tu détestes ce coffre…

Rodney poussa malgré lui un gémissement angoissé quand il entendit le loquet se verrouiller, puis les pas du chef des domestiques qui s'éloignaient pour enfin sortir de l'office, laissant le silence et l'enfermement étouffer peu à peu l'atlante.

°°°°O°°°°

**Et voilà ! Si vous avez aimé, octroyez moi une review !! S'il vous plaaaait ! Même si vous avez pas aimé tiens !**

**En attendant, la suite mercredi... BISOUUUUS !**


	6. Chapter 5 : Rendezvous

**Oulala, j'ai jamais vu un bug pareil sur j'essayais de poster depuis jeudi, sans succés ! J'ai fais comme j'ai pu pour contourner le bug, mais enfin bon...**

**Du coup ben vous aurez la suite mardi soir**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! **

**Bon, j'anticipe toutes les questions : non, j'ai pas viré McShep, je suis toujours convaincue que le McBeck vaincra…mais pas dans cette fic **

**Tout ça pour dire qu'il y a un début de lemon McShep dans ce chapitre ! Je présente mes excuses à tous les fans de McBeck, vous avez le droit de me jeter des cailloux !! **

**_CHAPITRE 5 : Rendez-vous _**

McKay jeta un dernier regard nerveux au miroir. Ca prêtait à rire non ? Il croisait Sheppard quotidiennement et aujourd'hui en était presque à se pomponner !

C'était tout lui ça, il côtoyait une personne tout les jours, et à partir du moment où il se rendait compte que cette personne s'intéressait à lui, il bégayait en sa présence, devenait maladroit et complètement stupide.

Bien sur, le fait que Sheppard était un homme compliquait un chouia les choses. Il n'était que rarement sortit avec des hommes, et s'il ne comptait pas ses aventures d'un soir, il n'avait eu que deux petits amis. Carson, son meilleur ami, qui était en fait une sorte d'amour de vacances qui s'était transformé en amitié platonique (bon, ils n'avaient qu'une vingtaine d'années à l'époque, avaient essayé mais s'étaient vite rendus compte que premièrement ils préféraient discuter et jouer au poker plutôt que de se faire des mamours et deuxièmement que leurs parties de jambes en l'air ressemblaient plus à une séance de fou rire qu'à autre chose…ils étaient restés amis, très bons amis même, et Carson s'était trouvé un autre petit copain tandis que Rodney s'était mis à chercher désespérément la femme de sa vie), et puis Nicolaï, un chercheur moscovite qui faisait partie de l'équipe qu'il dirigeait en Russie (un type très gentil mais un peu trop intello à son goût…du genre à parler du dernier réacteur nucléaire russe au lieu de vous faire un câlin. Et puis la barrière de la langue avait eu des conséquences fâcheuses sur leur relation, Rodney voulant à tout prix apprendre le Russe, Nicolaï désirant coûte que coûte perfectionner son accent anglais…).

En résumé, McKay n'était pas mal à l'aise en situation romantique avec un homme, mais n'étais pas des plus expérimentés, et ça l'angoissait un peu. De plus, il connaissait le colonel depuis longtemps, et ça lui faisait un peu bizarre de le voir autrement qu'en coéquipier, qu'en ami. N'empêche, ça avait été un sacré baisé…

Rodney passa doucement la langue sur ses lèvres. Ca avait été si doux, si agréable… Il aurait aimé recommencer encore et encore, aller plus loin même, être avec Sheppard, tout le temps, et ne jamais s'en séparer.

Le canadien sourit. C'était ridicule, tout ça pour un malheureux baiser derrière une fougère…

L'étrange sonnette atlante retentit, signe que l'objet de ses pensées l'attendait derrière la porte.

Au bord de la crise de panique, l'astrophysicien ébouriffa ses cheveux afin qu'ils prennent le plus de place possible sur son crâne, éteignit la petite lampe de la salle de bain pour aller ouvrir.

Et voilà, soudain il était là, souriant, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et d'un jean, tout simplement à tomber à la renverse. Mais Rodney, bien qu'incapable d'articuler autre chose que des borborygmes, se retint et invita d'un signe de main le militaire à l'intérieur de ses quartiers, sans oublier bien sur de refermer la porte.

Il remarqua que le regard du militaire bloqua quelques instants sur le mur de sa chambre entièrement couvert de diplômes, et sur la photo de son chat en évidence sur la table de nuit. Puis il se tourna vers Rodney, esquissant un sourire gêné avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

-Hum, à propos d'hier…je…euh…

Plein d'espoir, le scientifique se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si le colonel bégayait, ça devait être bon signe, non ? Ca voulais peut être dire qu'il s'intéressait sérieusement à lui.

Son attention s'accrocha à un fil qui dépassait de son t-shirt afin d'éviter le regard de l'autre homme. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, tant la tache qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir lui paraissait difficile.

-Rodney, je sais que…que vous devez trouver mon comportement…étrange, bégaya le héros. Je…j'osais espérer que vous…enfin…

Sheppard s'enfoui le visage dans les mains, se retenant de peu de pousser un grognement de frustration.

- Excusez moi, je sais pas ce qui me prend ce soir mais je…

Rodney l'avait embrassé. Il s'était approché, les mains se tordants impatiemment derrière son dos, un petit sourire aux lèvres, s'était légèrement redressé et l'avait embrassé.

John eut un temps de réaction assez conséquent mais répondit au baiser, avant de finalement sentir les bras du scientifique qui l'enlaçaient doucement. Rodney se sépara de lui.

-Je suis désolé, j'en avais assez d'attendre, lança McKay avec un regard amusé. Ca ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

Pour toute réponse, le militaire attrapa son ami par la nuque et l'embrassa de plus belle. Ca lui avait paru étrange que l'initiative de faire cesser sa déclaration sporadique vienne de lui, mais après tout, c'était très bien comme ça ! Rodney n'était pas aussi coincé qu'il l'aurait pensé finalement…

Ses pensées furent confirmées quand il sentit les mains du scientifique glisser sur ses hanches et déboucler sa ceinture, ce qui occasionna un petit cliquetis métallique un tantinet érotique. John gémit sans trop savoir exactement pour quelle raison, puis frissonna quand les froides paluches mckaysiennes virent frôler son abdomen. Il sentit le canadien sourire de satisfaction contre ses lèvres avant de rompre leur baiser.

- Ca ne va pas trop vite pour toi ?

- Je…euh…

Saperlipopette, voilà que les rôles étaient inversés ! C'était le Don Juan qui perdait son latin et le cancre en éducation sexuelle qui prenait les initiatives !

- Je sais pas, je dis ça comme ça, mais t'as l'air assez gêné, t'as jamais fait ça avec un homme ? demanda Rodney, curieux.

- Euh…non.

L'astrophysicien haussa les sourcils, étonné. Vu sa « Captain Kirk attitude », il aurait pensé de Sheppard qu'il avait essayé les deux cotés…

-Parce que toi tu…

- Oh oui, bien sur, mais tu sais il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi en faire un fromage ! Ajouta le canadien, c'est pas très différent d'avec une femme, sauf que bien sur c'est avec un homme. Je sais, ce que je te dis là ça ne doit pas vraiment t'aider, mais de toute façon c'est la vérité, on est des êtres humains, et quoi qu'en disent quelques pseudo scientifiques, c'est pas plus difficile d'avoir des rapports sexuel avec un homme ou avec une femme. C'est naturel tu sais ! Regarde les Bonobos, ils passent leurs journées à se faire des câlins, sans vraiment se préoccuper du sexe de leur partenaire… En fait, tu vois je fais partie de ces gens qui pensent que l'amour et le désir, c'est pas une question de corps ou de personnalité, même si évidemment d'un point de vue technique ça peut…

Il fut coupé dans sa tirade par Sheppard, qui l'avait allégrement poussé sur le lit et s'était jeté sur son visage, déposant de petits baisés un peu partout sur sa peau.

- Tu es toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois, ironisa l'américain, heureux d'avoir retrouver une parole cohérente.

- En fait, j'ai tendance à débiter à tord et à travers quand je suis stressé.

John lui souri et les mains du scientifique reprirent leur place sous son t-shirt. Le militaire déboutonna le pantalon de Rodney et le fit glisser jusqu'en bas, caressant les cuisses douces et velues, attrapant les genoux pour remonter les jambes et agripper les fesses à travers le…euh…bon dieu, c'était quoi ce caleçon ?!?

-Je croyais que tu étais allergique au citron ? demanda Sheppard, étonné.

- Quoi ? Mais ce ne sont pas des citrons, ce sont des kiwis !

Son interlocuteur pouffa de rire et entreprit de dévorer la peau qui recouvrait sa gorge à l'aide de sa langue. McKay sentit son t-shirt se soulever doucement avant de quitter définitivement son propriétaire, puis entrepris de se venger sur le vêtement de son ami.

Les plaques militaires de John tombèrent sur le torse de Rodney et leur texture métallique laissa une traînée froide sur sa peau. Il se glissa sous le corps de son partenaire et se redressa quelque peu afin que sa bouche attrape un téton, qu'il se mit à malmener allégrement avec sa langue. Sheppard émit un gémissement bizarre mais relativement excitant, et les mains du scientifique palpèrent le ventre musclé de plus belle, faisant devenir inégale la respiration du pilote. Les bras du militaire, qui le soutenaient gracieusement en position arquée au dessus de Rodney, se mirent à trembler quand le canadien accéléra le petit manége qu'il effectuait avec son téton.

Quand il eut décidé que le jeu avait assez duré, il enfila sa tête dans la boucle que formait le collier qui soutenait les médailles militaires accrochées au cou de John et embrassa leur propriétaire, qui s'affala sur lui sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Fais attention avec cette chaîne, tu vas nous étrangler tous les deux…

-Je me demande ce qu'ils mettrait sur ton certificat de décès… s'amusa le scientifique en attrapant les plaques et en caressant leur relief du bout des doigts. Mort au combat ?

Le sourire que John arborait s'évanouit. Merde, merde, merde, MERDE ! Il avait complètement oublié !

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Rodney, soudain inquiet.

Sans lui répondre, le militaire dégagea sa tête de la chaîne et se sépara de lui, avant de rapidement remettre son t-shirt et reboutonner son pantalon.

-Que…qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé Rodney, ânonna tristement l'américain.

Perplexe, McKay se leva et attrapa son ami par les épaules, le forçant à lui faire face. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- John…

Son prénom résonnait étrangement dans la bouche de celui qu'il aimait et qui ne l'avait jamais prononcé auparavant. Cela rendait la situation encore plus pénible à vivre…

Il le prit dans ses bras, ravalant ses larmes en le serrant fort contre lui. Il sentait tellement bon, un mélange de savon et de son odeur naturelle…

Il ne devait rien comprendre, il était à moitié nu dans les bras de l'homme qui avait failli lui faire l'amour cinq minutes auparavant, il devait être complètement perdu…

- Rodney, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime…murmura le pilote. Je ferais toujours tout pour qu'on reste ensemble.

Désorienté et encaissant le choc de la déclaration de John, l'intéressé resserra son étreinte.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu pars ?

- L'armée américaine m'interdit d'avoir des relations homosexuelles. Je suis désolé, je viens de m'en souvenir, je…

- Ignore cette loi ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois, lança Rodney, profondément secoué.

John soupira et embrassa la peau nue du canadien, le berçant doucement, le serrant d'autant plus contre lui. S'il n'avait pas été militaire, il aurait pu aimer Rodney, mais s'il n'avait pas été militaire, il ne l'aurait jamais rencontré. Quelle était la pire solution ?

-Rodney, à la prochaine incartade, je file en cours martiale, surtout pour quelque chose comme ça, expliqua le militaire. C'est une faute grave tu sais !

-Oh, quoi, tu vas me sortir tout ton discours américain conservateur du « c'est une tare, ça peut se soigner » ? Explosa McKay, tout en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Sheppard, j'aurais du m'en douter, vous les américains vous êtes tellement bornés, on dirait que vous avancez avec des ornières !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me sors, tu crois que je suis d'accord avec cette politique stupide ? Arrête avec ton patriotisme canadien à la noix, je te parle de nous là !

-Parce que maintenant il y a un « nous » ? répondit le scientifique avec une voix bizarre.

Il s'assit sur son lit, tentant visiblement de se calmer. L'américain semblait plus qu'embêté, il se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, pris entre l'envie de partir tout de suite en oubliant cette soirée, ou au contraire foutre sa carrière en l'air en couchant avec le type dont il était éperdument amoureux. Quant il avait failli mourir avec l'insecte d'Eratus accroché à son cou, il s'était demandé bêtement de qui des passagers occupant le Jumper – Ford, Teyla et McKay- il aurait préféré passer ses derniers instants. La réponse lui avait paru évidente, tant les yeux de Rodney le regardaient avec inquiétude et tristesse et tant ce dernier s'acharnait à tous les sauver. Ca avait été la première fois que Rodney s'était préoccupé de sa santé, de son sort, et ça l'avait extrêmement touché. Plus que ça aurait du. Et de missions en missions, de dangers de morts à morts évitées, leur duo marchant de mieux en mieux au fil du temps (si on exceptait le fiasco de Doranda), il était tombé amoureux du scientifique. Des sentiments qu'il avait trouvé bizarres, incongrus, mais qu'il avait accepté petit à petit.

Bien sur, il ne s'était pas déclaré, sachant bien que l'astrophysicien ne s'intéressait pas à lui, mais ce sentiment amoureux était devenu la toile de fond de son quotidien, ne bouleversant pas sa vie pour autant. Il avait continué à draguer des filles, à sauver Atlantis, à sourire à tout bout de champ. Mais maintenant, il aurait préféré haïr le scientifique plutôt que de l'aimer autant…

-Rodney, l'Irak, tout ça, ça coûte pas mal d'argent à l'armée. En plus de moins en moins de gens s'engagent, dit soudain John, plein d'espoir. J'ai entendu dire que l'Etat major était en train de discuter une éventuelle annulation du « don't ask, don't tell », pour faire des économies et arrêter de virer ceux et celles qui ne marchent pas sexuellement au pas (1). Peut être qu'en étant patient, cette loi disparaîtra et…et on pourra être ensemble.

-Tu sais, l'Etat Major n'ira pas vérifier avec qui tu passes tes nuits, répondit Rodney, acerbe, il suffit d'être discret. Je ne te demande pas de me faire l'amour devant Caldwell sur le pont du Dédale, je te demande juste d'être avec moi !

-Caldwell veut mon poste, il cherche la petite bête. Si toi et moi on a une aventure, il le saura. D'ailleurs je ne devrais même pas être ici…

McKay secoua la tête et attrapa son t-shirt avant d'entreprendre de le remettre. Non, vraiment, l'américain était un expert dans l'art de gâcher une soirée !

-Rodney, me fait pas la gueule à cause de ça, s'il te plait…implora Sheppard.

L'intéressé soupira et se leva face au militaire, les bras croisés.

-Tu as une solution Capitaine Kirk ? demanda t'il dans un sourire.

John lui prit les mains et le regarda dans les yeux. Mouais, c'était désespérément romantique, et le pire c'était que Rodney pouvait sentir ses organes internes –et son muscle cardiaque en particulier- fondre comme neige au soleil.

-Je te demande juste de m'attendre. Je sais pas combien de temps ça durera, mais je te demande de faire preuve de patience, jusqu'à ce qu'officiellement j'ai le droit de t'aimer. Quand ça arrivera, je te jure que je battrait avec toi le record du monde du baiser le plus long, devant tout le monde dans la salle de contrôle, mais en attendant…

- Tu dis ça comme s'il y avait une cohorte d'hommes et de femmes qui attendaient leur tour derrière ma porte, je ne suis pas aussi demandé que toi Sheppard ! répondit malicieusement l'astrophysicien.

Le Sheppard en question lui gratifia un large sourire, puis s'approcha de lui avec le regard de chien battu dont il avait le secret.

-Alors c'est un oui ? Tu m'attendras ?

- Je te le promets John…

Le militaire sourit et embrassa doucement son cher et tendre. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, il était partit, laissant Rodney ruminer solitairement sa frustration.

°°°°O°°°°

**Je crois savoir ce que vous allez me dire… « Et la frustration du lecteur, elle compte pour du beurre ?? ». Je vous répondrais que cette fic est un concentré de sadisme et de torture, et que je vous avais prévenu…na !! **

**Ce chapitre est plutôt long par rapport aux autres, m'enguirlandez pas si les autres sont plus petits ! Néanmoins, la suite mardi, si j'arrive à prendre assez d'avance, mais je pense que ça ira. Bisous ! **

**(Mettez moi des reviews quand même hein ! Sivouplaaaaait !) **

(1) Véridique, en ce moment les déclarations de l'armée américaines sont de plus en plus contradictoires, ça va de démentis ouvertement homophobes aux soutiens à l'annulation de cette loi. D'ailleurs, les responsables américains se contredisent tellement que ça en devient comique si tenté qu'on suive un peu le débat


	7. Chapter 6 : Frayeur

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Vous voulez en savoir un peu plus sur Togbert et sur ses relations avec Rodney ? Non ? Bah tant pis alors, ce chapitre est sur ça **

**C'est toujours de la Rodneytorture malsaine, donc bon, je préviens, faut pas être trop sensible !**

**INFO D'UNE IMPORTANCE CAPITALE : DEMAIN C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE DIEEEEEEU !!! (David Hewlett). Notre guide spirituel aura 39 ans. JOUR DE FÊTE CHEZ NOUS, FAITES PASSER LE MESSAGE, DIEU FÊTE SON ANNIIIIIIIV !!! VLU qui est folle, mais alors vraiment très beaucoup**

**_Chapitre 6 : Frayeur_**

Le battant de la malle s'ouvrit accompagné d'un rayon de lumière qui aveugla Rodney. Togbert l'attrapa doucement par les aisselles et le souleva de sa prison de bois, avec d'ailleurs une force étonnante par rapport à sa corpulence. Le corps dénudé de l'atlante luisait de transpiration et était secoué de sanglots incontrôlés. Le chef des domestiques le porta jusqu'à son lit, qui occupait un coin de la pièce, avant de revenir vers la petite table et de saisir une corbeille de fruits.

-Le dîner a duré plus longtemps que prévu, mon mari a souhaité faire une promenade, qui vu son age n'a pas été très rapide.

Il s'assit à coté du scientifique, qui profitait du fait que son dos soit allongé et non plus douloureusement tordu pour reprendre une respiration à peu prés normale.

-Ca va ? demanda Togbert, comme s'il venait juste de se rendre compte de son piteux état.

Incapable de répondre et frissonnant furieusement, Rodney jeta un regard implorant à l'espèce de pomme rose que son tortionnaire tenait dans la main.

-Oh, je vois. Tu es malade parce que tu n'as pas mangé, fit il en tendant le fruit à McKay, qui le dévora avidement sans vraiment se soucier de savoir si c'était un agrume ou non. Ca t'arrive souvent ça, non ? C'est bizarre…

Le scientifique ne prit pas la peine de répondre et saisis une bonne poignée de fruits rouges de la taille de raisins dans la corbeille de fruits.

-Tu ne risques pas également d'être malade à manger aussi vite ? S'amusa Togbert.

- Je suis à l'agonie, la longueur de ton repas romantique a faillit me tuer.

-Quoi, tu veux que je m'excuse de t'avoir puni trop durement ? répliqua le chef des domestiques.

Rodney soupira et entreprit, avec difficultés, de se lever et de partir à la recherche de son poncho.

-Je ne t'ai pas dit de te lever il me semble…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission.

-Si. Reviens t'asseoir, ordonna Togbert.

Le canadien n'obéis pas, une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

-Immédiatement ! Ajouta la voix cassante, qui était montée d'un ton.

- Où est ce que tu as mis ma tunique ?

-Quelque part. Tu ne vas pas te rhabiller maintenant et tu vas revenir t'asseoir !

- Non ! répondit McKay, qui commençait à paniquer.

Togbert se leva soudainement et essaya d'attraper Rodney, qui se dégagea à temps. Ce dernier se jeta sur la porte, constatant avec rage qu'elle était verrouillée.

-Laisse moi sortir ! Supplia l'atlante, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

-Quoi, tu as peur ? Chuchota Togbert, qui s'était glissé derrière lui et l'avait enserré avec ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu me tortures comme ça ? S'étrangla le scientifique. Pourquoi tu ne me laisses jamais tranquille ?!?

Il appuya son front contre le battant de la porte, s'éloignant le plus possible du corps de Togbert pour se coller contre la froideur du bois. Le Genii se mit à doucement caresser les cheveux de l'atlante, qui avaient considérablement poussés depuis son enlèvement et qui lui arrivaient maintenant en haut de la nuque et dont les mèches cachaient parfois ses yeux quand il était agité.

-Je ne t'ai fait aucun mal depuis ton initiation tu sais. Je m'amuse juste à te terroriser, parce que j'ai remarqué que j'étais la seule personne dont tu avais vraiment peur…

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque, ce qui fit pousser un gloussement angoissé au scientifique.

-Mais je ne t'obliges pas à avoir peur, c'est de ta faute tout ça, ajouta t'il en libérant sa victime qui s'effondra par terre.

Togbert lui lança un petit sourire dont on aurait su dire s'il était méprisant ou sympathique.

- Tu sais, Byliag –mon mari-, il m'a dit quelque chose tout à l'heure, lança t'il sur le ton de la conversation. Ca m'a révolté sur le coup, mais en y réfléchissant, je vais devoir m'y faire.

Le chef des domestiques s'assit sur son lit, les mains sur les genoux, scrutant avidement la forme humaine recroquevillée contre la porte, tremblant à même le sol.

-Il va bientôt fêter ses 83 ans. C'est rare qu'un Genii atteigne cet age, à cause des Wraith, tout ça… Il m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt mourir et qu'il voulait que je me trouve quelqu'un avant sa mort, un futur époux qu'il approuverait.

Togbert se mit à rire doucement.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as déjà aimé quelqu'un, mais entendre la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus au monde dire ça, ça fait un choc. J'ai toujours vécu avec lui, je n'ai jamais voulu envisager sa mort ou quoi que ce soit, dit il avant de ravaler sa salive. On n'imagine pas vivre sans la personne qu'on aime…

Il soupira et esquissa un sourire teinté d'un soupçon d'amertume.

- Quand tu as appris à aimer quelqu'un, je pense que…que vivre sans cette personne, c'est impossible. Néanmoins, quand il m'as dit ça, quand il m'as dit de me trouver quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai pensé à toi, énonça t'il doucement à l'attention de Rodney. Ne me demandes pas pourquoi, mais c'est toi qui m'es venu à l'esprit.

Le chef des domestiques se leva doucement et s'accroupis en face de l'atlante, qui avait ramené tout son corps contre le battant de la porte, ses yeux au bord des larmes.

-Tu dégages une espèce de force, de détermination. Et en même temps, ajouta t'il en avançant sa main pour caresser la mâchoire de l'astrophysicien du bout des doigts, dans des moments comme ça tu sembles tellement fragile… Tu es comme un parfum entêtant qu'on a du mal à oublier, ou une chanson qui reste dans la tête.

Il lui sourit et se dirigea vers une petite armoire pour en sortit le poncho de McKay avant de le lui lancer. Le canadien l'enfila presque immédiatement et jeta un regard noir à Togbert.

-Va te laver, tu sens la peur. Ca empeste.

°°°°O°°°°

**Alors, heureux ? Bon, je sais, c'est triste, et tout machin bidule...mais réjouissez vous, C'EST L'ANNIVERSAIRE DE DIEEEEEU !!! quoi chuiiiis lourde ? Mais-euh ! Ca vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews, hein ??**


	8. Chapter 7 : United Kingdom Sex

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ah, j'ai oublié de vous dire : cette fic se passe avant l'épisode « Irresistible », donc ne vous étonnez pas si certains personnages sont toujours là !**

**Un chapitre plutôt rigolo (et 100 pourcent friendship McBeck) avant de passer aux choses sérieuses…**

**Bon, j'ai piqué l'idée du début à la fic **_**Geometry of Desires**_** (non, pas les **_**Géométries**_** de Frozensheep, quoique, je vous encourage à les lire si vous aimez Kaamelott, le slash et la perso torture…ah, mais non, suis-je bête, notre brebis givrée préféré l'a effacé -VLU va se prendre un colis de magazines pour adolescentes sur la tête si elle continue, alors VLU va arrêter…-), de SGAtlantisLight. C'est un McBeckShepLenka (yep, faut suivre), majoritairement pornographique, disons les choses comme elles sont, mais positivement hilarant ! D'ailleurs en ce moment je suis en train de finir **_**Broken**_**, du même auteur, un McShep et un BeckLenka (en plus de pleins d'autres couples en fait), une fic fleuve qui conjugue habilement SF, Kavanaugh et amouuuuuur…haem (oui, cet auteur écrit beaucoup sur Kavanaugh, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'adore ses fics). Le tout est NC17, mais je trouve que c'est assez bien écrit, avec des passages très drôles, des passages émouvants, des passages effrayants… I'm fan !**

°°°°O°°°°

_**Chapitre 7 : United Kingdom Sex**_

Quand Rodney entra nonchalamment dans les quartiers de Beckett, comme à son habitude, une surprise de taille (qui ne lui était pas destiné) l'attendait.

Son meilleur ami gémissait furieusement, appuyé sur la table basse, visiblement au bord de l'orgasme alors que le Docteur Rhys Miller, un scientifique gallois membre de son staff, se tenait au dessus de lui et semblait avoir pris le rythme d'un danseur de salsa.

Le visage de McKay passa rapidement du blanc au rouge et il se cacha les yeux des mains, tentant vainement de trouver le bouton d'ouverture de la porte afin de sortir de cette situation infiniment gênante.

C'est alors que Miller sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et délaissa immédiatement le corps du médecin au profit de son caleçon.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'aurais du sonner mais je…

-Rodney ?!? cria la voix essoufflée de Carson, qui semblait enfin réaliser que son meilleur ami venait de le surprendre dans une position légèrement inhabituelle.

Alors ça, plus mal à l'aise ce n'était pas possible… Rodney sentait son visage bouillir tendis que Beckett, qui s'était affalé sur le sol, était partagé entre le rire et la gêne et que Miller murmurait dans sa barbe que sa réputation était fichue.

-Je euh…je vais ouvris les yeux juste quelques secondes pour pouvoir sortir…bégaya le scientifique avant d'enlever sa main et d'ouvrir la porte, sortant à la hâte de la chambre du médecin.

Une fois McKay sortit, Carson, n'arrivant plus à se retenir, éclata de rire en se tenant le ventre…

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, objecta Rhys, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de toute ma vie.

- Je rigole parce que ça nous est déjà arrivé en vacance ce truc…

- « Nous » ? demanda le gallois, curieux.

-Rodney et moi. Au camping. Sauf que la dernière fois, c'est ma mère qui nous as surpris en train de…

-Attends une seconde là ! Si t'étais déjà pris tu aurais pu me le dire ! S'indigna Miller.

L'écossais redevint sérieux, puis s'approcha de son amant afin de l'embrasser.

-T'es vraiment idiot quand tu t'y mets, je suis plus avec Rodney depuis au moins vingt ans, murmura Carson tout en s'installant sur les cuisses du Docteur Miller, reprenant leurs ébats là où ils avaient étés interrompus.

-Je comprend plus rien, répondit le scientifique en caressant les reins du médecin.

- Arrête de réfléchir et fais ce que tu as à faire Rhys, ma pose café n'est pas à rallonge…

Ses dires furent confirmés par un cliquetis de son oreillette, demandant comme à son habitude ses compétences là, tout de suite, maintenant, à l'infirmerie, et pour une babiole en plus.

-Je vais les tuer, pleurnicha Beckett en se détachant à regret du corps de Rhys, non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

-Si tu pouvais aussi tuer McKay, ça m'éviterait de le regarder encore une fois dans les yeux après ça...

-Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu l'étriper, commenta l'écossais tout en se rhabillant, je n'ai jamais réussis !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rhys Miller sortait en trombe des quartiers de Carson, n'osant pas croiser le regard de son supérieur qui attendait dehors, rapidement suivi par le médecin, qui lui s'arrêta un instant devant la silhouette contrariée de son meilleur ami.

-Carson, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment…

-Oui, bon, j'ai compris, tu es désolé. C'est pas bien grave tu sais, on en a vu d'autres ! Le coupa l'écossais, visiblement amusé. Qu'est ce qui t'amenais ici ?

- Tu n'étais ni à l'infirmerie, ni au mess, alors comme j'avais envie de te parler…

- Là j'ai pas vraiment le temps Rodney, répondit Beckett, je suis demandé, mais si tu veux demain je suis en congé…

Il s'arrêtât devant la mine déconfite de son ami, visiblement déçu. Il renvoya au diable ses obligations professionnelles en le prenant gentiment par le bras pour le faire entrer dans ses quartiers.

- Assied toi où c'est à peu prés propre, je vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour l'odeur…rassura Beckett tout en s'activant à droite et à gauche.

- Là où c'est propre ? Tu dis ça comme si t'avais éjaculé partout dans la pièce…

- Eh bien, disons qu'on était deux à avoir cette faculté, ajouta le médecin nullement gêné.

Le canadien rougit légèrement une fois de plus et choisis une petite chaise près de la porte, qui semblait avoir échappé aux assauts combinés des deux britanniques.

- Arrête d'être aussi coincé Rodney, ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu faire ce genre de chose…soupira l'écossais en constatant l'état des joues de son ami.

- C'est de voir Miller à poil qui m'a retourné, je vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves, taquina McKay. Tu fais ton marché dans mon équipe de scientifiques maintenant ?

Carson le fusilla du regard, sans que l'astrophysicien ne sache si c'était à cause de l'insulte quant au physique de son ami ou de l'emploi du mot « marché ». Beckett n'aimait pas être considéré comme un séducteur, loin de là. Ce type était plus fleur bleue qu'un scénariste des _Feux de l'Amour_.

-Dis moi plutôt ce qui ne vas pas.

-Je suis amoureux, répondit le canadien, qui n'avais pas l'air de prendre la chose du meilleur coté.

Soudainement intéressé, Beckett laissa tomber son torchon pour venir s'accroupir devant la chaise de Rodney.

-Homme ou femme ? demanda t'il, les yeux brillants de curiosité.

- Homme.

-Oh. Ca ne t'était pas arrivé depuis Nicolaï si je me souviens bien, murmura le médecin en se frottant le menton. Ca fait un bail !

- Six ans.

L'écossais pris un air à la fois songeur et consterné.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir autant de temps sans faire l'amour.

- Hey ! Riposta le scientifique, scandalisé, il y a eu des femmes entre deux quand même !

- Mais ça c'est pas faire l'amour Rodney, c'est se reproduire, le taquina Carson.

-C'est gentil pour Cadman.

- Ma relation avec elle était totalement platonique. Une charmante jeune femme, mais ça restait une jeune femme, commenta le médecin.

Rodney secoua la tête avec amusement. Pauvre Laura, croire sortir deux mois avec un type alors que ce même type se revendique 200 pourcent gay. Le quiproquo aurait pu être très drôle si seulement il n'avait pas duré si longtemps. Une vraie perte de temps pour le lieutenant !

- Alors, qui est-ce ? demanda Beckett avec gourmandise.

-Je ne peux pas te le dire.

-Pourquoi, j'ai des vues sur lui ? demanda t-il, légèrement inquiet.

-Carson, tu as des vues sur tout le monde !

Offusqué, et dans une pure imitation McKaysienne, Carson leva le menton en signe de fierté, ce qui le fit rapidement pouffer de rire.

-Ridicule, commenta McKay.

Beckett esquissa un sourire emprunt de tendresse et appuya ses coudes sur les genoux de Rodney afin d'apposer le menton dans ses mains.

-C'est réciproque ?

- Oui, souffla l'astrophysicien en rougissant une fois de plus.

- Laisses moi deviner, c'est un Marine ? Un type de l'USAF?

Le canadien acquiesça, l'air morose.

-Et voilà Rodney, tu t'es encore embarqué dans un truc pas possible, dis Carson en feignant la colère, c'est pour ça que je ne couche qu'avec des militaires espagnols…

Rodney baissa la tête, un air triste peint sur le visage. C'était vrai, il avait le don pour s'amouracher soit des mauvaises personnes, soit des bonnes personnes inaccessibles !

Sa vie amoureuse était un vrai calvaire.

-Allez, viens faire un câlin à ton vieux médecin vodou préféré ! Ordonna tendrement Beckett tout en ébouriffant le peu de cheveux trônant sur la tête du canadien.

McKay se leva et se laissa enlacer par son meilleur ami, qui décidément avait du apprendre par cœur le contenu du manuel « Comment consoler ceux qui ont un gros chagrin d'amour en dix leçons ».

-Tu sens le sexe Beckett, bonjour l'hygiène, se moqua Rodney.

-Je te signale que j'allais prendre ma douche à l'infirmerie, répondit calmement l'écossais.

-Mouais, c'est ça.

Ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord et Carson octroya un franc sourire au scientifique.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda t'il en posant la main sur son épaule.

-Non. Mais merci d'avoir essayé…

°°°°O°°°°

**Et voilà ! Bon, samedi je pars en vacances en Italie pour une semaine, pas de suite avant ça !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Une petite review ??**


	9. Chapter 8 : Vapeur

**Merci pour vos reviews !!**

**Attention, chapitre un peu « dur », qui décrit le quotidien matériel de Rodney au sein du bordel. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui trouvent que je vais trop loin dans la Rodneytorture, mais ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant dans un premier temps !**

_**Chapitre 8 : Vapeur**_

Accompagné d'un garde faisant au moins quatre têtes de plus que lui, Rodney s'engouffra dans l'immense pièce humide. C'était un spectacle grandiose : à chaque rangée d'équipement d'hygiène sa fonction dans le processus de mise en beauté des prostitués. On distinguait à peine le mur du fond. Une centaine de domestiques s'activaient dans cette pièce à frotter, récurer, épiler, nettoyer les esclaves, en plus petit nombre, qui avaient appris à se laisser faire. Les plongeurs nettoyaient la vaisselle usagée dans les restaurants, les domestiques astiquaient le tapin souillé dans les bordels.

McKay, qui n'aimait déjà pas être manipulé, ne s'était toujours pas habitué à ce chouchoutage parfois douloureux et souvent humiliant, n'acceptant pas d'être ramené au simple état de fourchette ou de couteau. Mais bien sur, comme partout ailleurs il n'avait pas le choix. Les Genii avaient du avoir de mauvaises surprises avec les MST, puisqu'ils s'assuraient de bien nettoyer les prisonniers de fond en combles, histoire de ne pas avoir un client contaminé par un prostitué sur le dos. Ce qu'ils ne semblaient pas avoir saisi, c'est que c'était avant qu'il fallait agir, et pas après…

Le garde poussa Rodney dans la première rangée, cachée par un rideau opaque. Des sanitaires (les esclaves étaient priés de faire leurs besoins trois fois par jour et de se laver immédiatement après) et des espèces de pommeaux de douche qui laissaient couler de l'eau mélangée à du désinfectant, constituant la première étape du « traitement ». Il devait enlever son poncho, qui serait lavé avec le plus grand soin, et se laisser aller entre les mains des domestiques.

Puis, il avait droit aux soins quotidiens. Il devait être attaché à une structure métallique ressemblant à une cage de hockey, les avants bras et les chevilles liées aux bras de fers. Cet épouvantail métallique était ensuite plongé jusqu'au menton du prostitué dans une grande cuve remplie d'une substance tiède et verdâtre, visqueuse et collante comme de la mélasse, à l'aide d'une sorte de grue miniature fonctionnant avec des câbles et des poulies. Cette mélasse atteignait toutes les parties du corps de l'esclave excepté la tête, restée à la surface. Une fois sortit de cette cuve, le prisonnier attendait que la substance sèche tandis qu'on lui rasait habilement la barbe avec une espèce de krill. Ensuite des domestiques glissaient leurs doigts entre la surface de la peau et de la substance sèche, au niveau du cou, avant de tirer d'un grand coup sec, jusqu'en bas. C'était la version Genii de la cire chaude, qui garantissait une épilation totale et instantanée, mais très douloureuse. On frottait par la suite la peau agressée avec une lotion apaisante, pour éviter qu'elle ne gonfle.

Ensuite venaient les soins hebdomadaires. Manucure, quelques fois coupage de cheveux ou soins dentaires, bref, le quotidien d'une ménagère américaine, excepté le fait que les tapins n'avaient pas le choix.

Enfin, et ce plusieurs fois par jour, McKay avait droit à un lavage poussé. On le mettait dans une baignoire individuelle remplie d'eau savonneuse, et les mains des domestiques lui lavaient les cheveux, le visage, le corps dans ses moindres recoins, avant de le rincer et de le sécher. Le processus était extrêmement long, mais les moments que Rodney redoutait le plus étaient ceux où il se sentait agressé, comme quand on lui récurait l'intérieur du nez, de la bouche ou des oreilles, quand on lui astiquait les parties génitales ou quand il sentait les doigts des domestiques qui nettoyaient son intimité avec insistance. Heureusement, ces domestiques là faisaient simplement leur travail, sans trop d'intérêt pervers à vouloir humilier les prisonniers. Par contre, quand c'était Togbert, le lavage prenait une dimension érotique qui lui donnait littéralement des envies de meurtre. Il avait toujours détesté les types qui profitaient de la situation, même si dans son passé de scientifique, c'était arrivé plusieurs fois.

A la suite de ses soins d'hygiène, le canadien était autorisé à se rhabiller et à rejoindre la cantine. On aurait dit une cantine d'usine : des tables grises, des bancs gris, des prisonniers vêtus de gris assis dessus, alignés. Le menu n'était pas gastronomique, loin de là : une espèce de bouillie sans couleur ni goût spécifique, une espèce de nourriture pour cochon qu'on daignait offrir aux prostitués, qui de toute façon n'étaient pas considérés comme des hommes.

Après le repas, les esclaves étaient priés de manger une herbe bleuté au goût mentholée, qui assurait leur hygiène bucco-dentaire, et de boire leur bol d'eau mélangée à des anesthésiants : certains allaient avoir une dure journée.

Et c'était comme ça matin, midi et soir, sans interruption.

Après leur repas, les prisonniers se rendaient à l'infirmerie, où ils se faisaient rapidement et superficiellement examiner par Helkin, histoire de voir s'ils n'allaient pas donner quelque maladie au client. Enfin, ils étaient reconduits à leur cellule, où quelques minutes plus tard ils accueillaient un client.

C'était le quotidien, c'était la vie de Rodney depuis prés de six mois.

Il savait qu'on profitait physiquement de lui. Il s'avait qu'il avait le droit de se plaindre. Il savait aussi que cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il n'était qu'un prostitué parmi les prostitués, une poupée de chiffon parmi les poupées de chiffon.

Son corps et son esprit criaient « je veux sortir ! », dans tous les sens du terme, et il savait que personne ne l'entendait. Il savait que ses amis ne viendraient pas le chercher, tout simplement parce qu'il n'était que sur une des nombreuses planètes colonisées par les Genii, dans un quartier pourri, pauvre, dans une installation souterraine. Ses amis ne le trouveraient jamais, il fallait qu'il s'en sorte par lui même, même si son imagination lui faisait défaut pour le moment. A cause des anesthésiants sûrement. Ca lui embrumait le cerveau…

Alors quand le client arrivait, quand la poignée de sa cellule se rétractait pour laisser entrer un nouvel inconnu, toute la détresse, toute la colére et la révolte avortée contenue dans l'être que formait Rodney, tout ça voulait sortir.

Et ça sortait sous forme de coups, et ça l'empêchait de se faire abuser, et ça le faisait tenir encore un peu de temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose d'autre…

°°°°O°°°°

**Reviews ou pas reviews ? Bon, je sais, je torture beaucoup Rodney, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si je dois commencer comme ça…**


	10. Chapter 9 : Le téléporteur

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Bon, mon jardinier a eu la bonne idée de passer la tondeuse dés 8h du matin, gentiiiil jardinier ! Du coup, je suis réveillée, et je vous écris un chapitre…et encore un titi lemon ! Wharf !**

_**Chapitre 9 : Le téléporteur**_

Ils avaient failli mourir. Bon, ça arrivait au moins cinq fois par semaine, mais là ça avait été particulièrement proche de ce qu'on pouvait appeler une mort horrible. Du genre empereur machiavélique et particulièrement sadique qui avait pris John en otage et avait failli lui ouvrir l'estomac devant les réticences qu'avait ressenti son équipe à lui donner les coordonnées d'Atlantis.

Ils s'en étaient sortis grâce à l'étonnamment coupante épée de Ronon, qui avait allégrement tranché la tête de l'empereur belliqueux en un mouvement de poignet.

N'empêche, John avait vu la mort de près, et ça avait littéralement terrorisé Rodney. Il avait sentit ses jambes devenir molles, comme des battons de guimauve, et son cœur avait manqué plusieurs battements, le laissant essoufflé sans l'ombre d'un effort. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle peur auparavant, et ça l'avait complètement retourné.

Alors il avait attendu la dernière minute pour faire son check-up à l'infirmerie, pour le faire en même temps que le militaire, qui semblait prendre sa « presque mort » avec philosophie, voire avec désinvolture. Sheppard lui avait lancé de petits sourires discrets durant tout l'examen médical –après tout, il l'aimait non ?- et le canadien avait essayé de répondre le plus chaleureusement possible.

Néanmoins, il avait voulu plus. Ces promesses et ces sourires ne lui suffisaient plus, même s'il essayait de s'en contenter. Ca faisait plus de quatre mois qu'il attendait que John se manifeste, qu'il puisse vivre quelque chose avec lui. Il ne croyait pas à l'abrogation de la politique du DADT, du moins pas à court terme, et il ne se sentait pas la force d'attendre encore. Il avait donc décidé de piéger l'américain.

Quand ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Rodney pris sa décision sur le vif, sans vraiment réfléchir, et suivit le militaire afin de prendre le même transporteur que lui. Quand John entra et appuya sur un endroit de la carte représentant une zone de la cité, il se faufila rapidement dans la machine. Quand les portes se refermèrent il ouvrit le panneau de contrôle et, rapide comme l'éclair, sabota le système d'ouverture afin de bloquer l'appareil.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend McKay ? Lança Sheppard, visiblement déconcerté.

Rodney inspira longuement et ferma les yeux. Il sentit son cœur battre plus fort et son ventre se noua quand il songea à quel point il aimait le militaire. Enivré par l'audace, il se rendit à peine compte du fait qu'il venait de se retourner et d'embrasser le pilote à pleine bouche en le plaquant contre une paroi latérale.

Un peu hébété, Sheppard se laissa faire, laissant peu à peu l'excitation monter en lui. Le canadien se perdait dans le baiser, gémissant sans trop savoir pourquoi, oppressé par un mélange de désespoir, de désir et de soulagement.

-Rodney, je ne crois pas…

-Tais toi, le coupa le scientifique. Tu es vivant, je suis vivant, ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça, alors _carpe diem_, laisses-moi profiter de toi.

Il se nicha au creux du cou de John et le respira avidement.

-Je croyais que tu étais claustrophobe…

-Pas si je sais que je peux sortir, murmura Rodney, et puis tu es là.

McKay promena ses lèvres le long de la jugulaire de Sheppard, puis sur sa mâchoire avant d'atterrir sur ses lèvres.

-Tu n'as rien à craindre ici John, il n'y a aucune caméra de surveillance. Et j'ai bloqué le système de l'intérieur, personne ne peut ouvrir à part moi, chuchota t'il. Personne n'en saura rien…

Sa bouche redescendit sur la nuque du colonel et ses mains caressèrent le ventre qui avait failli être ouvert devant ses yeux. La peau était lisse, sans cicatrice, et sa douceur était juste interrompue par une ligne de poils descendant du nombril. Le militaire ferma les yeux, savourant les caresses du canadien.

-Je t'aime aussi, murmura Rodney à son oreille.

Un « ça y est, maintenant je suis heureux » traversa l'esprit de John, dont la torpeur amoureuse fut secouée quand l'astrophysicien s'agenouilla à ses pieds et baissa son pantalon.

-Oh, Rodney, je suis pas sur que ce soit une super idée, dit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Pourquoi, tu n'en as pas envie ? demanda le scientifique.

-Si, mais que ça soit toi qui me le fasses…c'est un peu bizarre.

-Ce que tu peux être bête quand tu t'y mets !

Il abaissa le caleçon de l'américain et, avec un talent indéniable, enfonça le militaire profondément dans sa bouche (1). Ce dernier ne pu s'empêcher de donner des coups de reins vers l'avant, et leur petit concerto à la flûte dura quelque minutes avant que John ne jouisse.

Rodney se redressa et embrassa son amant, lui faisant partager le goût de son excitation.

Puis il se saisit des mains de Sheppard et les posa sur la boucle de sa ceinture, l'incitant à le déshabiller.

-Je crois qu'on en a eu assez pour aujourd'hui, tu ferais mieux de nous faire sortir avant que quelqu'un ne s'inquiète.

-Mais John, j'ai envie de toi ! Protesta le canadien.

L'autre homme soupira avant d'embrasser son geek préféré et de remettre son sous-vêtement et son pantalon.

-S'il te plait, supplia McKay, j'ai besoin que tu me prennes maintenant, j'en ai besoin !

John trouva la phrase du scientifique un peu étrange, comme grammaticalement incorrecte, mais il enlaça son amant comme pour le contenter.

-Soit un peu patient, c'est déjà allé trop loin…expliqua le militaire, à regrets.

-Non, j'en ai marre d'attendre !

-Tu me fais quoi là ? Un caprice ? Je ne suis pas ton vibromasseur Rodney…

Offusqué, le canadien se dégagea de l'étreinte de Sheppard.

-Comment tu oses me dire ça ? Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que tu viens de me dire…

-Ca va, je plaisantais…relativisa le colonel.

-Ca fait quatre mois que j'attends désespérément que tu daignes me donner un signe encourageant. Tu crois que j'ai gobé ton histoire de loi qui va peut être devenir obsolète dans un futur proche ? Explosa le scientifique.

- Mais c'est la vérité !

-La vérité c'est que tu rêves éveillé John. Si tu attends qu'on te donne la permission de sortir avec moi, et bien laisses moi te dire que je ne vais pas attendre mes 70 ans pour avoir enfin le droit de t'embrasser !

Déçu et un peu humilié, l'américain s'appuya contre le mur du téléporteur, l'air boudeur.

-Je croyais que tu n'avais de vues sur personnes…bougonna Sheppard, amer.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas croire encore ? Tout ce que je veux c'est être avec toi.

- Mais sans trop faire d'efforts, c'est ça ? Ironisa t'il.

- Je voudrais que tu abandonnes ton espèce d'amour à la Roméo et Juliette et que tu vives enfin dans le présent ! C'est trop demander ? Posa la voix de Rodney, qui était montée dans les aigus.

Sheppard soupira avant de regarder son amant dans les yeux.

-Oui, c'est trop demander. Je t'aime mais je refuse de céder à tes caprices et de perdre mon travail, et par la même occasion mon poste sur Atlantis et la chance de te voir.

- Maintenant c'est moi qui fais des caprices…grinça l'astrophysicien. Eh bien je suppose que tout a été dit.

Il répara le panneau de contrôle et les portes du transporteur s'ouvrirent sur le corridor menant aux quartiers du personnel.

- Te vexes pas enfin !

Rodney lança un regard noir au colonel et sortit rapidement de la machine.

- Mais t'es vraiment trop con quand tu t'y mets Rodney ! Rodney, je te parle ! Cria le militaire.

°°°°O°°°°

**Des reviews pour la gentille VLU qui a essayé de vous écrire un lemon ?**

Aaaah, j'en ai la nausée, je DESTESTE écrire ça…ça me dégoûte profondément, même avec de l'imagination (mais comment ils font pour respirer sans s'étouffer les gens qui font ça ??)…purée, les lemons gay ce n'est pas une sinécure, la prochaine fois j'écris du métaphorique ou du slash f/f moi ! –navrée, c'était le quart d'heure « les garçons, beuark ! », ça doit être un début d'indigestion.


	11. Chapter 10 : Liovanido

**Désolée si j'écris moins vite, entre mes révisions et mes migraines, j'ai un mal fou à me poser pour écrire !**

**Un chapitre qui pourrait paraître inutile, mais qui est en fait très important, à vous de deviner pourquoi**

°°°°O°°°°

**Chapitre 10 : Liovanido**

Quand la poignée se rétracta pour laisser la porte s'ouvrir, Rodney s'enfoui dans sa maigre couverture en bougonnant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur. Le dernier client l'avait épuisé, et puis de toute façon il avait mal partout. Les anesthésiants comme les soins d'Helkin n'y avaient rien changé.

-Oh…je vous présente mes excuses monsieur, je reviendrais plus tard… énonça poliment une voix calme, posée, un peu contrariée tout de même.

Happé par la curiosité, Rodney se redressa sur sa couche pour jeter un coup d'œil au client qui venait tout de même de lui présenter des _excuses_…

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, assez petit et fluet, pourvu de fins cheveux poivre et sel qui se mélangeaient avec une barbe de la même couleur, une barbe qui était tout sauf luxuriante. De petits yeux bleu très clair (pire que Carson) et surtout, surtout, une espèce de structure en bois dans la main, une valise dans l'autre.

-Attendez ! Le rappela le terrien, pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Rougissant quelque peu devant le ton agressif de McKay, le petit homme baissa les yeux.

-Je euh…je voulais vous peindre. Je viens ici parce que je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un modèle professionnel, ils sont tellement chers…

-Oh. Souffla le canadien, relativement surpris.

Le peintre ouvrit la porte, visiblement dans l'intention de partir.

-Revenez ! Ca ne me dérange pas de servir de modèle. C'est mieux que de servir de putain.

- Ah, c'est votre métier ? demanda innocemment l'homme, un sourire contenté au lèvres tandis qu'il refermait la porte.

- Pas vraiment non. Vous êtes comique dans votre genre… ajouta Rodney, l'air d'avoir envie de tout sauf de rire.

Le rouge monta légèrement aux joues du peintre, qui installa son chevalet (ça devait être un truc dans le genre) et ouvrit sa valise.

-Ils sont sombres vos appartements. Vous êtes payé combien pour servir de modèle ? demanda t'il, s'affairant autours des petits pots de couleur que contenait sa valise.

-Vous le faites exprès ou vous ne savez vraiment pas où vous êtes ?

Le client haussa les sourcils.

-Je suis chez vous. On m'a dit que je pouvais trouver des modèles qui ne demandaient pas beaucoup d'argent ici, expliqua le peintre, un peu perturbé.

-Ici c'est un bordel ! Avec des esclaves ! On n'est pas payé !! Hurla presque McKay, décidément de très mauvaise humeur.

Surpris, le client ouvrit la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau, réalisant soudainement l'ampleur de la chose.

- Quelle horreur ! Mais c'est illégal…

- Vous sortez tout juste du ventre de votre mère ou alors vous le faites exprès ? répliqua le scientifique, exaspéré. Même moi qui ne suis pas Genii je suis au courant des tendances de votre criminalité.

- Ca veut dire qu'ils vous forcent à…Mais quelle horreur ! Répéta l'homme, qui aurait mérité sa place dans le casting de _Will & Grace_, à la case « je suis plus efféminé que Jack ».

L'astrophysicien enfoui son crâne au creux de ses mains, soupirant bruyamment.

- Je suis désolé de mon manque de tact monsieur, s'excusa le peintre, attristé.

- Ne m'appelez pas « monsieur ». Même quand on me respectait on ne m'appelait pas « monsieur ».

-Navré. Mon nom est Figjuste Liovanido, je suis artiste, ajouta t'il. Mais ne m'appelez pas par mon prénom, il me déplait fortement.

Le scientifique octroya un petit sourire au dénommé Liovanido.

-Docteur Rodney McKay, scientifique. Je suis d'Atlantis, précisa t'il non sans une certaine fierté. Atlantis inspirait souvent une peur virulente chez les Genii.

Les Genii ne se seraient pas la main, c'était une coutume terrienne. Ils penchaient la tête en avant. Mais Rodney ne le faisait jamais, c'était sa façon de leur dire qu'il ne les respectait pas. Une toute petite forme de résistance.

- Voulez vous que j'allonge le temps de pose ? demanda soudainement Liovanido en montant une large planche de bois clair sur son chevalet, son visage s'illuminant. Ca vous permettrait de diminuer le nombre de clients aujourd'hui. Même en quadruplant le nombre d'heures que je prend avec vous, vous me coûteriez deux fois moins cher qu'un modèle professionnel.

McKay trouva la proposition étrange, jamais un client se s'était inquiété de son bien être. Il n'avait plus l'impression d'être un objet, il se sentait redevenir humain.

-Merci Liovanido. Ca me touche, avoua t'il.

L'intéressé esquissa un petit sourire timide et sortit presque religieusement ses pots de couleurs et ses pigments de la valise. Il en sortit aussi des tréteaux et une vielle planche, arrangeant ainsi une sorte de table sur laquelle il posa ses couleurs et sa petite bouteille d'eau, ainsi qu'un chiffon et de petits récipients vides. Puis, il extirpa de sa valise une tenue militaire Genii.

-Je suis désolé Docteur, je vais devoir vous demander d'enfiler ça. Je vous promet de ne pas vous regarder pendant que vous vous changez, ajouta t'il avec empressement.

L'attitude précautionneuse de l'artiste fit rire Rodney, qui se changea rapidement et s'installa le plus confortablement qu'il pu, suivant les directives du peintre.

-En ce moment, il y a une grande explosion de l'Art, vous savez, dis Figjuste sur le ton de la conversation. Sous Cowen il y avait trop de censure, moi-même j'ai du présenter des excuses publiques pour la nature révolutionnaire de mes planches des dizaines de fois. Les artistes de propagande se moquaient de moi, mais ils ne valaient rien.

-Et maintenant ? demanda poliment le scientifique en s'asseyant sur son lit, les avant-bras sur les cuisses, dans une position lui rappelant celle de David Bowie dans sa cellule au début de _Merry Christmas Mr Lawrence._

-Maintenant, ma foi, j'ai mon petit succès, même si Ladon Radim n'est pas un grand amateur d'art…

Rodney sourit malgré lui. Décidément, les scientifiques étaient tous pareil, lui non plus n'aimait pas trop l'art. Le Beau était trop inutile pour être honnête à son goût.

Il ouvrit quelques boutons en haut de sa veste comme le lui commandait Liovanido, puis croisa les mains en essayant d'avoir l'air désespéré et songeur, ce qui dans sa condition n'était pas très difficile.

-C'est une critique de la politique du gouvernement. Vous savez, le fait d'enfermer tous les opposants, précisa l'artiste.

- Je représente un opposant alors ?

- Un très bel opposant, oui. Mon tableau sera à double utilité : les esprits faibles le regarderons pour votre beauté physique, les autres pour le message que je veux faire passer. Vous voyez, je sais me vendre, ajouta t'il avec malice, tout en mettant un peu de pigments colorés et d'eau sur ses mains afin d'esquisser la silhouette de son modèle sur la planche de bois clair.

Et sans le savoir, Liovanido venait de donner à Rodney les clefs de sa liberté. Il fallait juste que le canadien s'en aperçoive…

°°°°O°°°°

**Oui, j'adore les tableaux et les artistes qui vont avec, je n'ai pas pu résister. Des reviews ?**

°°°°O°°°°


	12. Chapter 11 : Cavités

**Bouh, j'ai passé le bac, c'est pour ça que j'ai pas publié depuis longtemps Je pense avoir réussis, j'attends les résultats avec impatience. Désolée si les chapitres sont un peu lents à arriver… Ca et puis le fait que j'ai l'impression d'avoir chopé le style Harlequin, non seulement dans mes histoires, mais aussi dans mon style…si j'ai un style**

**Je suis en période très gay (la faute à John Barrowman dans Doctor Who on va dire), mais je fais ce que je peux pour pas virer techno…je lutte, mais c'est dur, en ce moment j'ai des crises de « I am what I am » (qui consistent à chanter cette chanson déguisée en Drag Queen avec la voix ben…d'un Drag Queen). C'est dur. Surtout pour mon entourage. Mais j'adore me déguiser en Drag Queen, c'est incroyablement libérateur. Je pense que c'est la faute à Frozensheep, qui m'a fais découvrir le film « The Rocky Horror Picture Show ». Ca a changé ma vie. Moi je suis en vacances, et ça m'éclate**

°°°°O°°°°

-Sheppard, on est perdus, annonça mollement Ronon.

-Mais non voyons, je vous dis que c'est par là…

- Ces cavités se ressemblent toutes colonel, et je pense qu'on a tourné en rond, ajouta Teyla.

- C'est pas vrai, se plaignit John, mais vous êtes tous contre moi ou quoi ?

Bon, il pouvait l'admettre, il ne savait pas très bien où il allait. Voire même pas du tout.

McKay avait le nez volontairement collé contre son détecteur de signaux énergétiques. Il avait refusé de regarder Sheppard dans les yeux depuis le début de la mission.

-Le signal va tout droit, bougonna t'il.

-Moi je veux bien Rodney, s'agaça le colonel, mais il y a deux cavités qui sont droit devant nous. Votre détecteur, il fait GPS aussi ?

-Il faudrait qu'on se sépare, proposa nonchalamment Ronon.

Ils étaient sur une planète jusque là inconnue, dont le Stargate s'ouvrait dans une espèce d'immense grotte remplie de corridors naturels, de cavités légèrement violettes. Trouver la sortie et par là même la provenance du signal énergétique que détectait Rodney promettait d'être ardu.

- Bon, Teyla et Ronon, vous prenez celui de gauche, Rodney et moi on prend l'autre. Et pas de bêtises ! Ordonna l'américain. Un problème et vous me contactez par radio.

Tandis que les deux aliens s'exécutaient sans un mot, le scientifique poussa un soupir tonitruant et le suivit dans le couloir de pierre.

-Le signal radio passe, hein ? S'inquiéta John.

-Oui, cette roche semble poreuse colonel.

Amis de la conversation, bienvenue dans le meeeerveilleux petit monde du Rodney qui fais la gueule. S'il continuait à loucher sur son détecteur comme ça, il allait trébucher et se casser la figure, songea Sheppard.

-Tu m'en veux toujours ? risqua t'il.

- Je ne veux pas en parler colonel.

- C'est « mon colonel » pour vous, McKay, plaisanta le militaire dans un sourire.

Le scientifique leva –enfin !- le nez de son écran, et ce pour fusiller du regard le sourire éclatant de son interlocuteur.

- Ca va, c'était une blague, ce que tu peux être rabat-joie en ce moment…

- C'est étrange, commenta amèrement l'astrophysicien, les déceptions amoureuses ça me fait toujours cet effet.

Sheppard lâcha un soupir énervé et serra les poings. Self-control, méditations athosiennes et infusions à la camomille…Ah, ça allait mieux.

-Je ne te savais pas aussi obsédé Rodney, je croyais que tu savais te tenir, commenta t'il avec un sourire forcé.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Quatre mois John !! Presque cinq ! Et sans parler de sexe, tu refuses même de m'embrasser…

John esquissa un sourire, enlaça son compagnon et l'embrassa doucement afin de lui prouver le contraire.

-Je remarque que tu te laisses faire, chuchota le militaire.

-J'en ai besoin, confia Rodney. Je suis comme tout le monde tu sais, j'ai besoin d'affection, et puis j'en ai assez d'être tout le temps seul.

- Je suis là maintenant.

Le canadien se cala contre son coéquipier en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Je suis bien comme ça, soupira Rodney tandis que Sheppard embrassait les cheveux fins trônant sur le haut de son crâne.

McKay glissa subrepticement sa main sous le t-shirt du colonel, pinçant affectueusement la peau qui s'offrait à lui. Il leva la tête et se mit à embrasser le cou de John, qui semblait un peu mal à l'aise mais ne disait rien.

-Vous êtes au garde à vous, colonel…commenta malicieusement le canadien en se frottant contre lui.

- Je suis pas invincible tu sais.

- J'espère bien, chuchota Rodney à son oreille.

Il se sépara brusquement du militaire, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et se mit à courir dans l'espèce de boyau rocheux, dans la direction du signal énergétique.

Après avoir pris quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, John le suivit, tentant de le rattraper.

Ils aboutirent finalement à la sortie, essoufflés mais heureux, éblouis par la soudaine luminosité extérieure. Quand leurs yeux se furent habitués, ils constatèrent qu'ils étaient sur une petite montagne très escarpée, d'environ 100m haut. Un petit sentier bordé d'arbustes semblait former un chemin permettant de descendre et d'ainsi retrouver la civilisation.

-Je crois qu'ils ont mis le Stargate dans cette grotte à cause des Wraith. Un Darth n'arriverais pas à passer à travers ces boyaux, et donc à commencer son travail de « récolte », en déduis Rodney. Cette population est à la merci des vaisseaux ruches, mais comme ceux cis ne viennent pas souvent…

-Ils sont relativement tranquilles, ce qui leur permet d'acquérir une technologie avancée, termina l'américain dans un sourire.

Le visage de McKay s'illumina, et il se précipita (avec beaucoup de précautions) dans le petit sentier escarpé.

-L'appât de technologie te fais prendre des risques, je t'aurais demandé de descendre ce truc pour aller commercer avec un peuple d'agriculteurs et tu m'en aurais chié une pendule !

Il entendit l'astrophysicien pouffer de rire et appuya le bout de son pied sur quelques cailloux, afin de vérifier que le terrain ne glissait pas trop. Tout allait bien de ce coté là.

-Hey, attend moi ! Lança Sheppard quand il constata que son amant était déjà à mi-chemin. Ta source d'énergie ne va pas faiblir dans les dix minutes qui viennent…

-Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais ce n'est pas cette source d'énergie qui m'intéresse…pour l'instant.

John haussa un sourcil, se demandant ce qui préoccupait l'esprit du scientifique.

- Tes petits yeux innocents n'ont sûrement pas remarqué que j'étais en érection, dis Rodney en réponse à la question muette du militaire, et aller chez ces gens dans cet état, ça va sûrement faire mauvaise impression.

Le colonel vira cramoisi et suivit l'astrophysicien dans ses aventures montagnardes. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit bois parsemé d'arbres aux feuilles vertes et bleues, coupé en deux par un fin ruisseau.

-Quel décor bucolique…commenta John, non sans ironie.

- Quelle pulsion sexuelle pressante, répondit l'autre en regardant l'américain, non sans appétit.

-Ferme la, je ne veux même pas en entendre parler. Je t'attends ici.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as réussis à arrêter de…

- Il y a des gens qui savent se contenir figure toi, taquina Sheppard dans un sourire.

Rodney poussa un tonitruant soupir de désespoir et partit se « calmer » dans son coin.

-Ca irait quand même plus vite si tu m'aidais, grommela t'il.

- Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois que tu as envie de me traiter de capitaine Kirk !

°°°°O°°°°

**Alors, des reviews ??**


	13. Chapter 12 : A la force de tes bras

**Je suis en vacaaaances ! (Bac réussis mention très bien, arrière grand-mère morte le lendemain…ça refroidis). Bon, ça veut pas dire que j'écris plus (hé hé, pour l'instant je me gave de films avec David Tennant et de comédies musicales en lisant des trucs sur les Serial Killers…rien à voir avec cette fic, je vous rassure !) mais je vous promet que je vais essayer…**

**Un chapitre centré sur Erian, le « petit frère » de cœur de notre Roro international…**

**J'ai aussi voulu décrire un aspect de la société Genii. En fait j'ai voulu faire un mélange de la mentalité américaine du « si on veut, on peut, a bas les loosers » avec un arrière plan qui peut rappeler les démocraties populaires au niveau politique (ouais, c'est vachement contrasté, je sais). Et puis j'ai rajouté des trucs complètement différents aussi…**

°°°°O°°°°

_**Chapitre 12 : A la force de tes bras**_

-Alors ça Rodney, ça sert à rien du tout, sauf à te rendre ridicule.

-Je sais très bien que tu n'as aucune notion de ce qu'on appelle un film de Kung-fu, siffla McKay, les joues rougies par l'effort, mais c'est un mouvement très répandu.

-Ca ?!? S'exclama Erian, ça pour moi c'est de la danse. Non seulement tu n'arriveras jamais à toucher quoi que ce soit avec un coup de pied aussi haut, mais en plus il suffit que l'adversaire attrape ta cheville pour que tu te retrouves par terre.

L'intéressé soupira bruyamment, puis se rangea à l'avis du jeune homme. Après tout, il n'était pas Bruce Lee, et aux dernières nouvelles Bruce Lee n'avait jamais tenté de se battre avec une bonne dizaine de kilos en trop. Autant se cantonner aux prises de self-défense qu'Erian tentait de lui enseigner (si on considérait qu'un coup de poing en plein centre du visage constituait une prise de self-défense).

-Alors le type qui approche, imagines qu'il fait deux têtes de plus que toi. Tu fais quoi ?

- Je me sauve… tenta Rodney, tout en sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas la réponse attendue.

- Ah, oui, dans une pièce minuscule et close ! Soit ta cellule est complètement différente de la mienne, soit tu deviens vraiment idiot à force de rester ici.

Le canadien serra et desserra les poings plusieurs fois, tentant de se contenir. Erian devenait vraiment désagréable quand il décidait de se la jouer « adolescent je sais tout ».

-Tu vises bas ! S'exclama le garçon, exaspéré par la bêtise de son élève. De préférence là où ça fait mal.

- Corriges moi si je me trompe, mais le type ne va pas être très content après ça…et moi je serais toujours dans une pièce sans sortie possible.

-Ouais, mais tu ne fais pas que ça, tu l'achèves ! Ajouta Erian, un petit sourire sadique flottant sur les lèvres.

McKay leva les yeux au ciel. L'adolescent le plaça sans ménagement en face de lui, et mima un coup de genou à l'entrejambe. Puis, il fit se baisser Rodney, lui sauta sur le dos en simulant des coups de poing au visage.

-Je vais avoir un lumbago si ça continue, grogna le scientifique en tenant de se débarrasser de son ami.

-Tu sauras comment te défendre au moins, argumenta l'autre en riant.

- Je fais pas 35 kilos comme toi Erian, je vais pas sauter sur le dos d'une armoire à glace !

- Je ne fais pas 35 kilos ! Protesta le jeune homme.

- D'accord, 36, taquina l'astrophysicien en renversant son interlocuteur sur le sol.

Le rire d'Erian remit du baume au cœur de Rodney. Ce petit bonhomme ne riait pas souvent, il était même du genre plutôt cynique, un peu comme le canadien à son age. Cynique, blasé et moqueur. Sauf que lui avait plutôt de bonnes raisons de l'être. De ce qu'il lui avait raconté, il avait été capturé par le bordel quelques mois avant lui. 17 ans, plutôt petit et mince, de grands yeux marron et des cheveux noirs qui partaient en bouclettes quand ils étaient longs. Erian se prostituait volontairement depuis l'age de 15 ans, mais un jour un client l'avait embarqué et l'avait vendu au bordel. Il avait expliqué à Rodney que ce métier, quand il l'exerçait en toute liberté, était plutôt plaisant et pratique : Erian s'était enfui de chez ses parents pour échapper à leur autorité et avait besoin d'argent. Il était assez beau et avait surtout beaucoup de charme, une pudeur très limitée et déjà quelques conquêtes au compteur. Devenir tapin quand il avait besoin d'argent lui avait paru l'évidence même.

Le scientifique avait pris du temps avant de comprendre Erian. Ca n'était pas la même culture, pas la même mentalité, pas les mêmes tabous. Chez les Genii, l'homosexualité était traitée sur le même pied d'égalité que l'hétérosexualité (en fait ils ne faisaient même pas la différence) et la prostitution était un métier comme un autre. Le sexe était lui aussi un acte comme un autre et n'était chargé d'aucun tabou. Le seul tabou chez les Genii, c'était la servitude et la faiblesse, l'un découlant de l'autre : les Genii ne supportaient pas l'échec et l'infériorité, pour eux un perdant n'était même plus considéré par la société comme un homme. Pas d'entraide, pas de charité, c'était chacun pour soit et l'Etat pour tous.

Erian, avant d'acquérir le statut d'esclave, aurait donc été considéré par la société Genii comme un adolescent semblable à une quantité d'autres adolescents, et son style de vie n'aurait choqué personne. Mais ça c'était avant de devenir un faible, un perdant, un prisonnier. Maintenant, Erian, Rodney et tous les autres (même Togbert) étaient des moins que rien.

-Rodney ? demanda finalement Erian en fermant les yeux, se reposant allongé sur le sol.

- Oui ? répondit Rodney en se massant le dos.

- Tu crois qu'on sortira un jour ?

L'intéressé soupira en haussant les épaules. A dire vrai, il était là depuis presque un an maintenant, il commençait à perdre espoir. Il s'était rendu compte du temps passé là quand Helkin lui avait parlé de la grande fête de l'Etat, organisée tous les ans. Les employés étaient alors en congé pour toute la journée, chose très rare chez les Genii.

La grande fête de l'Etat avait eu lieu pas longtemps après son arrivée. Il s'en souvenait parce qu'il avait eu une espèce de dérangement gastrique à cause de la bouillie infâme de la cafétéria, et qu'il avait du attendre deux jours entiers avant d'être soigné.

Bien sur, il s'était également rendu compte que ses cheveux avaient poussés, lui arrivant aux épaules. Il aurait voulu les couper, néanmoins Togbert le lui avait interdit : cela lui allait bien. Et même si à cause de l'absence de miroirs Rodney ne pouvait pas trop savoir si c'était vrai ou non, il avait le sentiment qu'il lui fallait les raccourcir, afin de peut être un jour être reconnu d'un client allié des Atlantes, afin de peut être un jour rentrer chez lui.

-Je crois que j'accepterais de faire la paix avec mes parents si je les voyais, annonça rêveusement Erian.

- De toute façons les miens sont morts…

- De toute façons tu n'es qu'un vieux croûton, taquina l'adolescent.

Le vieux croûton en question accueilli la remarque à coups de couverture dans la tête.

-Tu dis tout le temps qu'avant d'être capturé, tu étais un super génie ! Alors pourquoi tu ne trouves pas un moyen de nous sortir d'ici, demanda soudain Erian, son ton ayant changé.

-Il y a des gardes partout, des barreaux aux fenêtres et pas de système d'aération. Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir.

-Ce McGyver dont tu me parlais, je suis sur que lui pourrait nous libérer, bougonna le jeune homme.

Le canadien ne pus réprimer un petit rire à la fois tendre et moqueur.

- McGyver est un personnage de fiction, je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est une histoire inventée…

- N'empêche, il serait plus fort que toi s'il existait ! Insista l'adolescent.

- A ce moment là, compares moi à Batman, soupira son interlocuteur.

- Tu l'aimes Batman, hein ?

Rodney gloussa. C'était dingue, partout dans l'univers, les gosses aimaient les histoires de héros, de ses hommes extraordinaires qui pourraient les sauver. Note : même lui, qui se considérait maintenant comme un adulte, adorais les comics. Il se promit que si un jour il revenait sur Atlantis, il ramènerait à Erian quelques comics.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'entrée de Berve, le garde préféré de Rodney. Ou plutôt le garde qui préférait Rodney. Il le laissait voire Erian et faire quelques choses par ci par là normalement interdites aux prisonniers, et cela en échange de rien du tout. Il lui avait juste dit qu'il était amoureux de ses yeux.

Bien sur, cela avait dérapé une ou deux fois dans la cellule du scientifique, mais ça avait été de sa faute. Quelques fois, il avait besoin d'affection, et pas seulement de sexe pur et dur, et par-dessus le marché forcé. Berve n'était pas désagréable à regarder, et puis il était surtout très gentil.

Berve était juste un peu idiot. Rodney ne profitait pas de ça pour lui causer de problèmes, mais c'eut été facile. Berve lui rappelait le Larry des _Souris et des Hommes_ de Steinbeck, qu'il avait lu au lycée. Il n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche, il obéissait aux ordres sauf quand il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait sûrement été embauché à cause de sa taille impressionnante et de ses muscles, plutôt dissuasifs en cas de mutinerie.

-Tu devrais aller te laver Rodney, j'ai vu Togbert qui traînait prés d'ici, il ne faut pas qu'il nous voie, annonça presque timidement le garde d'une voix grave.

- Ok, merci ! répondit le scientifique d'un ton enjoué.

Il octroya une tape amicale dans le dos d'Erian et rejoint Berve dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux, constatant avec amusement que cela faisait toujours rougir les oreilles et les joues du garde. C'était en quelque sorte sa récompense.

-J'aime tes yeux Rodney.

- Je sais, répliqua l'autre dans un sourire, moi aussi c'est la seule partie de mon corps que j'aime.

Berve se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa la main sur l'épaule de Rodney avec une infinie douceur.

-Moi j'aime tout, annonça t'il d'un ton catégorique et néanmoins timide.

Ce fut au tour de McKay de rougir. Ca l'embarrassait un peu.

- Dites, vous pourriez éviter de flirter dans ma cellule ?

Le ton dégoûté d'Erian fit rire Rodney.

°°°°O°°°°

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Reviews ?**


	14. Chapter 13 : L'auberge

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à vous faire aimer Sheppard… Pourtant j'essaie, j'vous jure ! C'est parce que vous voulez un lemon et que lui met le frein ? Hein ? Avouez…**

**Bon, on arrive enfin à quelque chose…et Saschka, je te préviens, j'ai fais de grosses envolées lyriques du plus profond ridicule J'essaie d'accélérer le rythme afin d'arriver à publier jusqu'à l'endroit où je veut avant de partir en vacances pour trois semaines…sans internet. J'va mouriiiiir !**

_**Chapitre 13 : L'auberge**_

Sitôt l'exploit viril de Rodney terminé, John avait contacté Ronon et Teyla afin de leur indiquer le chemin qu'il fut préférable de prendre. Lui et son cher et tendre les avaient attendus à coup de « je te tiens la main et t'embrasse mais au moindre bruit on se sépare », jouant quelques fois les GPS auprès de Teyla et Ronon. Finalement, ils reprirent la route tous les quatre, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers la source d'énergie.

Ils arrivèrent une poignée d'heures plus tard près d'un village de taille respectable. De petites habitations individuelles contrastaient avec ce qui semblait être des bâtiments publics. Le tout était d'une couleur oscillant entre le gris et le marron, ce qui fit dire à Rodney qu'ils étaient tombés sur une planète peuplée de gens dépressifs. Néanmoins, il se rendit bientôt compte qu'il n'y avait non pas une mais de multiples sources d'énergies, environ une petite dans chaque bâtiment. Un voile de déception passa sur les yeux de McKay.

-On a fais tout ce chemin pour des batteries de téléphones portables ?!?

- Ces gens ont des téléphones portables ? S'enquit Sheppard en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien sur que non, enfin colonel ! Répondit le canadien, exaspéré. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce sont de très faibles sources d'énergies, mais qu'elles sont nombreuses.

Lassé, Ronon s'assit sur un gros caillou et entreprit de nettoyer son arme. John força un sourire sur son visage, souhaitant remonter le moral de son équipe.

-On a qu'à aller faire connaissance avec les autochtones…

- Oh, oui, tant que vous y êtes demandez leur s'ils ont à manger, je meurt de faim, se plaignit Rodney. Et en plus j'ai les pieds en compote.

- Hey ! J'ai dit « on va aller faire connaissance », je ne parlais pas que de moi ! Allez, debout tout le monde ! De toute façon, ça ne servirait à rien de rebrousser chemin maintenant, la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber…

Son équipe s'exécuta en bougonnant et le suivit à l'intérieur d'une grande bâtisse équipée de larges fenêtres vitrées allant jusqu'au deuxième étage. La pierre sentait le sable, et le matériau rappela à Sheppard les maisons rudimentaires en Afghanistan, dont les murs empêchaient la chaleur de rentrer. L'intérieur de la bâtisse dénotait une certaine richesse. Des tentures vertes couvraient les murs, décorées ça et là par des jambons. De grosses lampes ovales tombaient du plafond, diffusant une lumière incertaine. Des tables de bois sombre étaient disposées en cercle, près d'un étal de nourriture derrière lequel sévissait une jolie fille d'une trentaine d'années qui jurait comme un charretier.

Pas de doute, c'était bel et bien une auberge.

-Bonjour, nous sommes des voyageurs. On vient de très loin et nous aurions besoin d'un abri pour la nuit, commença le militaire, avant que Rodney ne lui chuchote à l'oreille qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se la jouer « Vierge Marie enceinte du Messie jusqu'aux dents » pour trouver où dormir.

-Bienvenue ! Répondit poliment la fille, dont le ton s'était adouci. Vous avez de l'argent ?

- Je craint que votre devise ne soit indisponible dans nos porte-monnaie respectifs, lança McKay.

L'hôtesse poussa un petit « oh » embêté, ce qui inquiéta Sheppard.

-Mais nous pouvons vous offrir autre chose en échange !

- D'accord, une nuit avec toi et vous pouvez dormir ici et manger à l'œil tous les quatre, répliqua la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Ronon et Teyla pouffèrent de rire tandis que Rodney s'était lancé dans la parfaite imitation du lama furieux. Encore un peu et il crachait sur l'aubergiste.

- Désolé ma jolie, mais je porte une maladie vénérienne très rare, ce serait pas vous rendre service, répliqua John tout en tentant de contenir Rodney à coup de coudes.

- Que voulez vous me donner alors ? J'ai besoin de rien moi ! S'emporta l'hôtesse.

Les quatre compagnons se regardèrent, pensifs.

-Rien a réparer ? demanda soudainement Ronon.

-Ah si. Maintenant que tu le dis, mon système d'éclairage a de gros défauts, les lampes clignotent tout le temps.

-Eh bien voilà ! S'enthousiasma Sheppard. Rodney, à vous l'honneur !

Après un temps de réaction considérable, le scientifique suivit l'aubergiste en râlant et en traitant son équipe d'esclavagistes ne se rendant pas compte de l'étendue de son génie. Il n'était pas électricien !

Une fois le système électrique réparé et amélioré par Rodney, tous purent se nourrir correctement et bénéficier de deux chambres, chacune pourvue d'un lit double. Evidemment, Sheppard composa les « équipes » pour dormir de façon à être avec McKay. Sheppard et McKay.

-Embrasse-moi, avait demandé l'un une fois la porte de leur chambre fermée. Une chambre moyennement grande, équipée d'un lit de draps blancs et d'une penderie sur le mur opposé, le tout éclairé par de petites lampes à huile rectangulaires disposées un peu partout. De grandes fenêtres illumineraient la pièce quand il ferait jour, mais pour l'instant elles ne laissaient passer que les rayons de lune.

Sheppard embrassa McKay. Et comme au ralentit, quelques doutes se cassèrent en lui, l'inhibition s'envola, l'intimité naquit. Ou peut être avait-il juste oublié tout ce que cela impliquait, tout ce qu'il pouvait perdre. Le désir remplaça la peur, la luxure poussa le risque au bord du lit où celui-ci se brisa en mille morceaux.

Sheppard en avait envie depuis tellement longtemps. De cette odeur, de ces formes, de cette voix. De McKay tout entier.

Ce dernier le poussa sur le lit, et sans le rejoindre commença lentement à se déshabiller, son corps bloquant la lumière de la lune, faisant comme une ombre menaçante sur le lit. McKay sous ses airs de jeune fille effarouchée était bien un homme. Est-ce que c'était si grave que ça ?

Sheppard sentit son cœur se serrer et se poussa un peu, pour laisser McKay le rejoindre et l'embrasser. Il ne savait pas trop où placer ses mains sur ce corps trop large.

Il n'avait pas vraiment su quoi faire quand McKay l'avait déshabillé. On ne l'avait jamais déshabillé avec autant de tendresse. C'était tellement différent de tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, de tous ses fantasmes nouveaux qui s'étaient tissés dans sa tête quand ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Sans comprendre comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés sous les draps, Rodney au dessus de lui, sa tête se perdant dans les plis de coton. Ses mains un peu partout sur lui. Et soudain, son cœur qui s'accélère.

-Rodney…je…j'ai jamais…

-Je sais, avait murmuré Rodney dans un souffle, avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser en le serrant contre lui.

La peur et l'envie qui se mêlaient, ça n'était jamais arrivé. Le tout saupoudré d'amour. Au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Tu as peur ? Avait demandé Rodney en fronçant les sourcils.

Il avait acquiescé, un peu gêné.

- On peut encore attendre si tu veux.

- Non Rodney. Je t'aime.

Ils avaient sourit. Ils étaient en train de s'embrasser quand on avait toqué à la porte. Bien sur, au début ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué.

Puis les coups s'étaient fais plus violents, le bois cogné avait résonné dans toute la pièce.

Une urgence ? Un problème avec Ronon ou Teyla ?

John s'était lentement dégagé de l'étreinte du scientifique en lui expliquant brièvement qu'il en avait pour une minute et qu'il devait rester tranquille. Il avait rabattu les draps au dessus de son corps maintenant immobile et avait enfilé son caleçon et un t-shirt, pour faire croire à son visiteur qu'ils dormaient bien tranquillement. Il avait ouvert la porte, réalisant soudain que sa bouche devait porter les traces des baisers de Rodney, et que ses efforts ne feraient sûrement pas illusion. Au diable tout ça, au diable l'armée. Il voulait juste retourner dans ses bras.

Il avait ouvert la porte, sans savoir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il avait ouvert la porte comme on ouvre toutes les portes, machinalement, sans réfléchir. Sans se rendre compte qu'on pourrait bien un jour ouvrir la boite de Pandore. Sans se rendre compte qu'un petit acte quotidien comme celui-là pourrait avoir des répercutions sur notre vie entière ou celle des autres. Chaque minute de notre vie pourrait être une souffrance. Chaque année pour une poignée de secondes. Chaque seconde pour un acte irréfléchi. Chaque jour.

Et le cauchemar avait commencé.

°°°°O°°°°

**Reviews ?**


	15. Chapter 14 : Respire

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Depuis que j'ai appris que David Hewlett allait être papa (merci Pride) alors que j'étais en vacances, sans Internet et par conséquent sans nouvelles du « front », je suis euphorique !! D'ailleurs j'ai bien envie de me la jouer Roi Mage à la naissance du rejeton divin…**

**En ce qui concerne la fic, un peu de patience et vous saurez ce qui est arrivé à Rodney. Attention, passage lemon au début. **

_**Chapitre 14 : Respire**_

L'air passait de moins en moins bien à mesure que le rythme s'accélérait. Les bras en croix, il essayait de reprendre son souffle tandis que son client se perdait en coups de reins et gémissements pré orgasmiques, ses mains maintenant les hanches de Rodney en place.

- Je…j'arrive jamais à ça avec ma femme ! S'enthousiasma l'homme, la respiration hachée par l'effort.

Rodney voulu lui dire quelque chose de bien sentit genre « Sans blagues Einstein, pourquoi tu serais là sinon ? Tu t'es juste trompé de sexe à la mairie… », mais la phrase ne franchit jamais le seuil de ses cordes vocales douloureuses, qui semblaient brûler à cause du manque d'oxygène dans son organisme. C'était tout juste s'il arrivait à faire sortir ses gémissements de…oui, c'était bien du plaisir. Il ne se souvenait plus de la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de coucher avec ce type. Peut être parce qu'il ne paraissait pas être un pervers ou un dangereux psychopathe, parce que sa physionomie inspirait la confiance. Parce que son visage n'était pas trop laid. Ou parce que Rodney en avait assez de se battre constamment.

Quand il avait accepté, il était loin de se douter que son client était un voleur d'oxygène. Il allait trop vite, il n'avait pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Il sentait ses poumons se consumer et son esprit devenir brumeux entre deux vagues de plaisir.

Finalement le client se retira non sans lui avoir fait profiter d'un petit souvenir fait maison, sans que l'air ne lui revienne. Le type s'allongea contre lui et sa main caressa sa poitrine encore sensible. Il détestait ces pères de famille pleins de bons sentiments qui essayaient d'instaurer un semblant d'intimité avec lui. Il n'était pas là pour épancher leur peine ou remplacer sexuellement et affectivement leurs femmes, il était juste une alternative vivante à la masturbation ! Ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il n'en avait rien à faire de leurs excuses, de leurs marques d'affection superficielles ou de leurs états d'âme ? Il était juste un corps, pourquoi se souciaient-ils de ce qu'il ressentait ?

-Ca va aller ? demanda le client, soudain inquiet du rythme cardiaque et respiratoire du prostitué.

Rodney secoua la tête en signe de négation. Ca n'allait pas du tout. Ils avaient cessé tout mouvement, mais l'air ne voulait pas revenir. Il avait l'impression que sa gorge s'était resserrée, qu'elle empêchait l'air de pénétrer dans ses poumons.

-Voulez vous que j'aille chercher quelqu'un ?

McKay acquiesça et le client se rhabilla rapidement avant de débouler dans le couloir en criant qu'un tapin avait besoin d'aide. Rodney le traita mentalement d'idiot et porta la main à son cœur quand celui-ci devint douloureux. Il n'allait quand même pas mourir maintenant ?

Il vit le visage hagard de Liovanido au dessus de lui. Il avait du attendre son tour derrière la porte, le scientifique se rappela qu'ils avaient un tableau à finir. Il venait tous les cinq jours, et ce depuis deux ou trois moins. Cette présence familière le rassura.

-Respirez Rodney, doucement, dit il en lui prenant la main. Ne paniquez pas, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, votre client est partit chercher un guérisseur.

Il tenta de suivre ses conseils. Inspirer, expirer… Bon sang, c'était un génie et il n'était pas capable de faire ça correctement ?

- Ne vous affolez pas, essayez encore. Respirez avec moi.

Le client de l'atlante revint précipitamment, arguant que le guérisseur lui avait ordonné de lui apporter Rodney.

Avec un juron poli (sa spécialité), Liovanido saisit McKay par les aisselles, demandant au client de prendre les jambes.

-Restez avec moi Rodney, souffla le peintre en rabattant le drap sur le corps de son ami. Concentrez vous sur votre respiration, et surtout ne paniquez pas.

Le scientifique paniqua malheureusement quand sa vision s'assortit de petits points blancs. Il savait que s'il s'évanouissait il avalerait probablement sa langue et finirait ad patres, ce qui n'améliora pas la situation.

Ils arrivèrent finalement dans l'antre d'Helkin qui leur indiqua une paillasse sur laquelle poser le patient. Il demanda à Liovanido de relever la tête de Rodney afin de lui faire boire une décoction de plantes, censées l'aider à se relaxer.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda soudainement Liovanido.

-Vous êtes guérisseur ? répondit abruptement le vieil homme.

-Non, mais je suis ashmatique. Il faut lui faire inhaler des vapeurs de Tumas.

Helkin secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation. De quoi ce mêlait donc cet homme ?

-Rodney n'est pas ashmatique, dit il en tentant en vain de faire boire son patient, incapable d'avaler. C'est juste une crise de panique.

- Non, navré monsieur mais je sais reconnaître une crise d'ashme, il a besoin de Tumas. Vous en avez ?

Devant le manque de réponse du guérisseur et l'urgence de la situation, le peintre chargea le client de soutenir le canadien et se mit à la recherche de sa plante parmi les flacons trônant sur les étagères chargées de poussière.

-Qui êtes vous d'abord ? Grogna Helkin

- Le client suivant, répondit l'artiste tout en cherchant.

- Vous feriez mieux de repartir, il n'est pas en état et ne le sera pas avant un moment…

Liovanido poussa un petit cri de victoire en exhibant son flacon de Tumas nouvellement retrouvé. Il en choisis un brin et en alluma une extrémité à l'aide d'une bougie. Puis, il fit inhaler la fumée s'échappant de la plante à Rodney.

-Je ne suis pas là pour abuser de lui monsieur, et je ne puis que me sentir offensé si vous me trouvez le profil de pervers.

-Il n'y a pas de visage typique pour les proxénètes, bougonna Helkin.

Ce dernier fut vexé de voir que le traitement du peintre marchait sur Rodney, qui commençait à se relaxer et à respirer.

-Et vous, qui êtes vous ? demanda t'il à l'attention de l'autre homme.

- Euh…le client. Mais je vous jure, je n'ai rien fait de particulier pour qu'il soit comme ça, ajouta t'il rapidement. On a juste fais l'amour, mais il n'a pas réussis à récupérer…

-Il était d'accord ou vous l'avez forcé monsieur ? demanda Liovanido, ses yeux clairs soudain assombris par la colère.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance, rentrez chez vous et essayez de ne pas trop vous vanter de vos exploits. Merci de votre aide.

Le client obéis aux ordres d'Helkin, qui fut transpercé du regard par l'artiste.

-Alors pour vous monsieur, Rodney n'as pas d'importance ? Constata amèrement le désormais hostile Liovanido.

-Bien sur que si, mais avez-vous la plus petite idée de l'endroit dans lequel vous êtes ? Lança le guérisseur avec dédain.

-STOP !

La voix éraillée de l'atlante avait résonné dans toute la pièce, attirant l'attention de ses occupants.

-Arrêtez de me couver en vous disputant. Ou de vous disputer en me couvant, peu importe…

Les deux hommes d'age mur se jetèrent sur leur protégé pour lui demander s'il allait mieux, si tout allait bien et la raison pour laquelle il leur avait fait une peur bleue. Sitôt rassurés, les deux Genii se perdirent une fois de plus dans un silence malsain.

-Liovanido, tu pourrais revenir demain pour ton tableau ? Je serais plus en forme qu'aujourd'hui, s'expliqua Rodney.

-Un tableau ? demanda Helkin, surpris.

-Oui, je suis peintre, Rodney est mon modèle. Vous n'avez pas entendu parler de moi ?

Le guérisseur haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un amateur d'art ?

-Enfin bref, dans une semaine j'ai une exposition dans la capitale, et il y aura deux tableaux représentant Rodney, une sorte de mise en perspective de la beauté et une critique de la politique du gouvernement, continua l'artiste. Je peux vous inviter si vous le souhaiter.

-Je ne vais pas me déplacer à Tripald pour voir un tableau de Rodney alors que je le vois tous les jours…

-Vous préférez peut être encourager la prostitution ? demanda Liovanido d'un ton acerbe, personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé ça extrêmement vulgaire.

McKay soupira, lassé de toutes ces piques. On aurait dit lui et Sheppard au début de l'expédition, avant qu'il n'y ait quelque chose entre eux.

Le canadien secoua la tête vivement quand une vision d'Helkin embrassant Liovanido derrière une fougère lui traversa l'esprit. C'était ré-pu-gnant.

-Bientôt vous allez me dire que le sexe est vulgaire ? demanda le vieil homme, ahuri.

-Bien sur, il n'y a rien de plus trivial que la reproduction et la recherche du plaisir corporel. Le sexe détourne notre esprit de sa contemplation et de sa compréhension, de la beauté du monde. Il nous assimile à des animaux.

-Rodney, tu l'as trouvé où ton énergumène ?

Le scientifique éclata de rire. La rencontre de ses deux amis faisait comme un choc des cultures à l'intérieur d'une même culture.

-Laisse-le, demanda t'il doucement, il a sa conception des choses et tu as la tienne. N'attaque pas ses choix si tu ne veux pas qu'il insulte tes petits-enfants.

-Mais ça vous apporte quoi au juste de vivre dans la retenue comme ça ? Lança Helkin à Liovanido, curieux.

Rodney le foudroya du regard.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me retenir, je n'ai pas de désir pour les autres. Je suis la preuve vivante que l'on peut contourner son instinct animal et vivre en parfaite harmonie avec son esprit, débita l'artiste, rêveur.

-Je dirais plutôt que vous êtes asexué et que vous essayez de composer avec ça moi…

- Dites, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter ? Cria McKay, exaspéré. Je suis exténué, et si c'est possible j'aimerai me reposer un peu avant de reprendre mon travail trivial et, je le rappelle, obligatoire !

°°°°O°°°°

**(Oui, en fait j'ai découvert il y a quelques semaines que j'étais légèrement ashmatique… « Ah, bah c'est pour ça que des fois j'ai du mal à respirer ! ») ****(et pas de panique, j'ai des chapitres d'avance !!)**


	16. Chapter 15 : L'enlèvement

**Bouh, je suis en vacances (enfin, j'étais, au moment où j'écrivais ce chapitre) pour trois semaines et je m'ennuie, mais comme je partage ma chambre avec deux de mes cousines et ma petite sœur (moyenne d'age : 9 ans), je ne peux pas écrire ! Il y a du monde partout, à regarder ce que je fais par-dessus mon épaule !**

**Allez hop, chapitre crucial, comment Roro a t'il était enlevé ?**

°°°°O°°°°

_**Chapitre 15 : L'Enlèvement**_

-Où est-il ? Avaient demandé l'un des deux hommes qui le fixaient, comme noyés dans leurs tenues trop grandes et d'une saleté repoussante.

-Bonsoir, répondit John, relativement décontenancé. De qui voulez vous parler ?

-De ton ami, celui qui se déshabille langoureusement devant la fenêtre.

L'américain déglutit. Tout ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

-Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous… commença John avant que les deux compères ne le pousse afin de pénétrer dans la chambre.

L'un fouilla la penderie pendant que l'autre regarda en dessous du lit avant de soulever le drap, découvrant un Rodney effrayé et nu, couché en chien de fusil. Il le souleva brutalement par un bras et alerta son compère.

-C'est lui, dit l'autre en s'approchant.

Sheppard fut plus rapide et libéra son amant, attrapant au passage son M16 posé à même le sol.

-Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend de rentrer chez les gens comme ça ? Cria McKay en se couvrant du drap, un peu gêné.

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous nous voulez, mais je vous suggère de rentrez chez vous, continua le militaire en menaçant les intrus de son arme. Nous ne vous connaissons pas, vous devez faire erreur.

Le plus grand des deux hommes poussa un soupir d'une authenticité contestable, sortit en un éclair ce que Rodney identifia comme un stunner Wraith et tira sur John, faisant pousser au canadien un jappement effrayé.

Sheppard s'effondra sur le sol, assommé, et le tireur intima à son compagnon de réunir quelques habits, tenant toujours le scientifique en joue.

Ronon et Teyla entrèrent soudainement dans la pièce, alertés par quelque bruit, avant de recevoir le même traitement que Sheppard sous les yeux effrayés du canadien.

-Enfile moi ça, ordonna le plus petit des agresseur en tendant à Rodney son pantalon et son caleçon, ainsi que le t-shirt de John.

Paniqué, l'astrophysicien s'exécuta, n'oubliant pas de se tenir les mains en l'air en signe de rémission une fois sa besogne terminée.

-Maintenant suis nous.

-Non ! Protesta McKay d'une voix calme mais ferme après un moment d'hésitation.

-Comment ça « non » ? répliqua le grand brun qui ressemblait vaguement à Tim Curry (1), en moins frisé.

- Je ne vous suivrai pas, je ne vais pas me laisser embarquer comme ça, je ne vous connais même pas !

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un John encore à moitié inconscient par la taille, posant sur sa gorge le coutela plutôt impressionnant qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche.

-On va t'expliquer les choses simplement : soit tu viens avec nous, soit c'est ton ami…ou plutôt le cadavre de ton ami, précisa t'il d'un ton menaçant. Je suis sur qu'on pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant à faire avec ses cheveux.

-Ne le touchez pas !

Rodney avait presque crié. Il n'y avait que lui pour se mettre dans des situations pareilles… Que lui voulaient ces types ? Il n'arrivait pas à identifier leur accoutrement, il ne les avait certainement jamais rencontré.

Il en était à ses réflexion quand il s'aperçu que John avait ouvert un œil. Il semblait groggy, désorienté. McKay se surpris à prier qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide.

-D'accord, d'accord, bégaya t'il. Je vous suis, mais ne faites pas de mal à mes amis.

Le plus petit esquissa un sourire carnassier et attrapa Rodney par le bras pour le traîner à l'extérieur de la pièce. Bientôt, ils eurent atteint le bout du couloir et les yeux de McKay repérèrent l'aubergiste, inconsciente sur le sol. C'est à ce moment que John sembla émerger et se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, se débattant mollement dans les bras du sosie de Tim Curry qui le tenait toujours en menace.

-Rod…Rodney…bégaya t'il, la bouche pâteuse et le cerveau embrouillé. Laissez le tranquille !

-Rodney ? C'est ça ton nom ? demanda le plus petit, curieux.

-John, ne bouges pas !

McKay ravala la petite boule de peur qui s'était crée dans sa gorge, serrant les dents en espérant que sa voix de flanche pas.

-Ne résistes pas, je m'en sortirai, ajouta le scientifique en réprimant ses tremblements, je te le promet.

Le militaire tomba lourdement sur le sol composé de lattes de bois quand son agresseur le lâcha pour rejoindre son compère et le canadien. Il n'arrivait pas à bouger ses membres engourdis et c'est avec un sentiment d'impuissance qu'il les vit lui arracher l'homme qui quelques minutes auparavant était dans ses bras.

-Je te retrouverai Rodney !

Il le regarda une dernière fois, lui lançant un regard teinté d'amour, de peur et de quelque chose qui ressemblait à des regrets. Puis Rodney disparu, sans qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne revit plus jamais les types qui l'avaient enlevé, comme il ne revit plus jamais dans les yeux de Rodney cette lueur qui lui disait « je t'aime ».

°°°°O°°°°

(1) The Rocky Horror Picture Show powaa !

**Attention, si je suis sadique, c'est par vengeance ! Je reviens d'une journée bateau très sympa avec Saschka, mais le soleil il est méchant… Je crois que mon cas est moins pire que le sien (je t'admire infiniment pour avoir survécu à tous ces vilains coups de soleils) mais néanmoins ça fais maaaal… Des reviews ? (oui, je sais, aucun rapport, mais j'ai du poser l'ordi sur mon ventre pour écrire la fin du chapitre, et ça fait légèrement bobo…et puis c'est marrant de voir comment un coup de soleil sur le visage ça vous rend groggy.) « Mais euh ! Arrête de me faire rire, ça me fait mal au nez !! »**

**(NB : aujourd'hui, j'ai plus de coups de soleil, ça va faire un mois que je suis rentrée…et Saschka, qui a fêté son anniversaire ya pas longtemps, même que j'ai oublié et que j'suis vraiment désolée, n'en a plus non plus, sinon j'aurais envoyé une lettre au Vatican pour la mettre officiellement sur la liste des martyrs endurant d'atroces souffrances…)**


	17. Chapter 16 : Toi aussi tu m'aimeras

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Chapitre un peu difficile et cru, attention ! Bon, moi j'ai repris la fac et ça me fais un peu moins de temps pour écrire étant donné que j'entame une double licence, et que ça me bouffe deux fois plus de temps. Et puis qui sais, mon niveau d'anglais s'améliorant, peut être que j'entamerait une fic en anglais de plus de deux pages (oui, je sais, à la plupart d'entre vous ça leur fait ni chaud ni froid…mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus d'inspiration en anglais qu'en français, je sais que c'est con mais c'est comme ça !)**

°°°°O°°°°

_**Chapitre 16 : Toi aussi tu m'aimeras**_

Rodney se réveilla péniblement, la tête sur le point d'exploser, constatant qu'il était allongé sur le ventre, sur un lit plus confortable que le sien. Constatant également qu'il était nu, qu'un picotement anormal lui titillait le dos et qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger un seul membre, si ce n'est la bouche (où traînait un goût immonde) et quelque peu les doigts.

La dernière chose dont se souvenait son cerveau embrouillé était de s'être battu avec un client particulièrement violent, qui apparemment était prés à recevoir des coups si ça l'amenait à Rodney. Le genre d'aventure qui en général finissait plutôt mal.

Le picotement dans son dos devint soudainement intenable, et Rodney voulut hurler. Sa bouche pâteuse ne laissa échapper qu'un bruit bizarre.

-Tu es réveillé ? demanda la voix de Togbert, tintée d'une authentique inquiétude.

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? demanda mollement l'atlante, soudainement paniqué.

-Détend toi, je suis juste en train de te soigner. Helkin est partit s'occuper de sa petite fille parce qu'elle est tombée malade. Rien de grave à ce qu'il parait.

McKay grogna et enfouis sa tête dans l'oreiller. Sa gorge lui faisait vraiment mal, et ce goût immonde sur sa langue ne semblait pas vouloir partir.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda t'il, redoutant la réponse.

-Tu es tombé sur un sadique, voilà ce qui s'est passé. Il t'a assommé en te jetant contre le mur pour pouvoir te faire ce que bon lui semblerait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, toutes tes blessures sont superficielles, il n'y a que celle sur ton dos qui me pose problème.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il t'a mordu et qu'il t'as enlevé pas mal de chair. Ce type était vraiment cinglé ! s'exclama Togbert, regrettant presque de ne pas avoir pu l'arrêter parce qu'il avait laissé Rodney vivant.

Le blessé eut un haut-le-cœur. A écouter le chef des domestiques, son client lui avait carrément _mangé_ une partie du dos ! Et dire que la partie de _Sin City_ où la fille exhibe son moignon de main en disant qu'Elijah Wood l'avait forcé à le regarder tandis qu'il le mangeait lui avait fait faire de sérieux cauchemars…

-Je vais vomir… alerta Rodney.

Togbert se précipita sur la bassine dont il se servait pour stoker les ustensiles de médecine qu'il avait emprunté à Helkin, la vida de son contenu et redressa légèrement Rodney pour lui permettre d'être malade à peu prés proprement, en lui tenant les cheveux.

-Désolé, j'ai peut être un peu exagéré. Ca va juste te faire une belle cicatrice, tu ne vas pas en souffrir trop ! Rassura t'il.

-Dit plutôt que c'est ton commerce qui ne va pas trop en souffrir.

-Estime-toi heureux, tu es hors service le temps que ça cicatrise, ça fais au moins une semaine, renchérit Togbert, qui n'avait pas trop l'air mécontent. Pendant ce temps là, c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi.

-J'aurais du m'en douter…ironisa Rodney avant de tousser violemment.

Togbert leva les sourcils, étonné et choqué, quand l'atlante se mit à cracher du sang entre autres choses.

-Il n'y est pas allé de main morte avec toi, estime toi heureux si tu ne te souviens de rien.

-Etonnamment, je fais partie de ces gens qui aiment bien savoir s'ils ont des blessures internes potentiellement mortelles… siffla McKay, penché sur la bassine.

-Tu n'as pas d'hématomes, juste quelques bleus, il ne t'as pas frappé de cette façon là, commenta le plus âgé. Et je suis sur que si je regarde l'intérieur de ta gorge…

-Arrête.

La voix du scientifique était encore faible, mais ferme. Togbert baissa les yeux et réprima le sentiment d'empathie à l'égard de son esclave qui montait en lui. Rodney s'était arrêté de tousser et s'était de nouveau allongé, la tête dans les bras.

-Pourquoi j'ai encore l'impression de vivre un cauchemar ? Ca fait un an que je suis ici.

-Ca fait un an et demi, précisa Togbert en se penchant sur lui.

Il hésita un instant puis posa le plat de sa main sur l'omoplate de Rodney, restée intacte après le passage du client précédent. Il y appliqua doucement les lèvres, frôlant le corps immobile allongé sous lui.

-Ca ne te fait plus rien.

-Plus rien ne me fait plus rien, dit Rodney d'une voix neutre. Et ne joue pas au type qui me comprend, si je suis là c'est à cause de toi.

-Ne joue pas au type indifférent, répondit Togbert sur le même ton, si tu es là c'est uniquement à cause de toi.

-Désolé Docteur Freud, le syndrome de Stockholm ne marche pas avec moi…

Le chef des domestiques fronça les sourcils, puis décida d'abandonner. La culture de son prostitué était décidément trop compliquée pour lui.

Il versa de l'eau dans un broc et s'empara de quelques feuilles de Brasme, dont l'arbre embaumait la pièce.

-Mâche ça et avale de l'eau, ça te nettoiera la bouche, dit il en tendant le tout à Rodney, prenant quelques instants pour l'observer. Moi j'ai nettoyé le reste. Quant on t'a trouvé, tu étais couvert de...

-Arrête ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, je veux juste oublier tout ça ! Cria le scientifique après avoir bu.

-Je ne veux pas te transformer en poupée en te donnant plus d'anesthésiant. Tu es beaucoup plus que ça, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ta personnalité.

McKay repoussa violement la main qui venait lui caresser les cheveux. Ses forces commençaient à revenir, et la douleur dans son dos aussi.

-C'est Berve qui t'as trouvé après que le client soit partit. Le pauvre était totalement paniqué, vous vous offrez une petite amourette ou je rêve ?

-Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ? demanda malicieusement Rodney.

-J'espère que le bougre se rend compte que tu te sers de lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un esclave essaie de séduire l'idiot du village…

-Je ne me sers pas de lui, répliqua Rodney. Et il le sait très bien.

-L'ironie dans tout ça, c'est que depuis le début tu nous abreuve de tes « je ne suis pas comme ça, relâchez moi, c'est une erreur », alors qu'en fait, même dans ton temps libre, même quand on ne te force pas tu fais le tapin…

McKay leva tant bien que mal le poing, tentant de frapper Togbert qui était penché vers lui. Ce dernier lui attrapa le bras et s'approcha de son visage, à seulement quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

-Byliag va mourir, chuchota t'il. Un jour, bientôt, je prendrais sa place. Et toi tu prendras la mienne. Tu seras sauvé de toutes ces passes, tu n'auras plus à faire ça. Mais pour cela, il faut que tu sois digne, je ne veux pas épouser un prostitué mais un homme. Alors si tu veux sortir de tout ça, la seule personne avec laquelle tu as besoin de faire la pute sans qu'on te le demande, c'est moi !

-Je…

-Non, il n'y a plus de « je », il n'y a plus rien ! Hurla Togbert. La seule chose qui doit compter pour toi, c'est moi. Tu fais exactement ce que je te dis quand je te le dis ! Je suis la seule personne qui doit compter pour toi, comme Byliag sera la seule personne qui comptera jamais pour moi.

Il caressa frénétiquement les longs cheveux du scientifique, apposant son front contre le sien.

-Un jour, toi aussi tu m'aimera si fort que tu n'imaginera pas ta vie sans moi, murmura t'il en embrassant les pommettes d'un Rodney terrifié. Et puis quand je mourrai, tu te trouvera quelqu'un d'autre, et ainsi de suite…

-Je ne suis pas un enfant, Togbert, trembla McKay en tentant de paraître déterminé. Je suis désolé si Byliag t'as rendu cinglé, j'ai aucune idée de ce qui peut se passer dans la tête d'un type qui s'est marié avec l'homme qui a finit son éducation en le violant régulièrement. Navré si j'ai été heureux avant que tu ne viennes pourrir ma vie. Mais reproduire ce que ton octogénaire de maris t'a appris avec moi, ça ne marchera pas, d'accord ?

Togbert se leva, visiblement contrarié, se balançant entre l'idée de frapper Rodney ou de s'enfuir dans les bras décharnés de Byliag. Ses doigts se serraient et se desserraient, tentant d'évacuer la rage et le malaise qui s'était emparé de leur propriétaire.

-P…pourquoi tu parles de lui comme ça ? Cria t'il. Je t'aime bien et toi tu gâches tout ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Pourquoi je dis la vérité ? demanda calmement Rodney.

-C'est pas la vérité ! C'est ce qu'on t'as dit, c'est ce que tout le monde aimerait croire. Mais c'est faux, on s'est aimé dés le premier jour ! Et ça ne changera jamais, tu es juste jaloux de tout ça…

-C'est ce qu'il t'a rentré dans la tête, et tu le sais. Il t'a fait exactement à son image, et tu as beau l'aimer, cet homme est le pire des salauds.

Cette fois, le Chef des domestiques serra les poings, ce qui n'échappa pas à Rodney.

-Vas-y, frappe moi, dit il avec défi. Je ne peux presque pas bouger, je ne pourrais pas me défendre, tu peux me faire tout le mal que tu veux. C'est pas comme si ça allait me faire quelque chose, un bleu de plus un bleu de moins…

-Je ne frappe jamais mes esclaves. Quand on frappe quelqu'un de plus faible, c'est un signe de manque d'assurance, c'est Byliag qui me l'a appris.

-Quand quelqu'un fais croire ça aux autres, c'est qu'il est trop faible ou trop peureux pour se battre. Alors vas-y, ça te démange, démolis-moi. Fais moi regretter ce que je viens de dire, après tout je te dois le respect, non ?

L'astrophysicien regarda Togbert trembler avant de se diriger vers la porte. Et tandis qu'une lueur de victoire s'allumait dans ses yeux, le cliquetis du verrou se fit entendre, le laissant seul avec son broc d'eau à moitié vide et ses feuilles parfumées.

°°°°O°°°°

**Reviews ?**


	18. Chapter 17 : Le Voyage

**Si vous n'étiez pas au courant, samedi 6 octobre 2007 est né le petit Sebastian Flynn Loughman Hewlett…le fils de David Hewlett et Jane Loughman ! Il est tout potelé, fais 4,6 kilos et Dieu en est complètement gaga ! Félicitations aux parents !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Avant-dernier événement qui se passe dans le passé pour l'instant, après on verra Rodney dans le présent pour encore un moment…**

**J'écris le plus possible pendant que j'en ai encore le temps (j'ai peur d'être bientôt submergée de boulot à la fac) mais je suis désolée si mes chapitres ne sont pas très longs !**

°°°°O°°°°

_**Chapitre 17 : Le Voyage**_

-Décides-toi, on approche de l'intersection. Tripald ou Marjovate ? demanda une voix masculine haut perchée.

-Marjovate. Le gouvernement est à Tripald, et si une campagne anti-esclavage se pointe comme la rumeur le dit, les bordels n'en voudront pas autant qu'à Marjovate.

-Vers le sud alors. T'es sur, hein ?

-Fais ce que je te dis, s'exaspéra la voix plus grave.

Tim Curry. Tim Curry et un autre avec une voix de castrat. Rodney soupira derrière son bâillon. Dire qu'il se ventait de ne pas être effrayé par Stephen King, maintenant le clown vengeur revenait le hanter (1).

-On devrait lui donner à boire, dit le plus petit en continuant d'appuyer sur la manette qui permettait à la petite carriole d'avancer. On n'en tirera pas beaucoup s'il est tout desséché !

McKay leva les yeux au ciel. Après plusieurs heures de voyage harassantes, enfin ils y pensaient ! Et même si tout ce vocabulaire monétaire ne lui prédisait rien de bon, la perspective de quelques gouttes d'eau lui redonna de l'espoir.

Tim Curry (enfin, son sosie) le redressa et lui enleva le bâillon. Rodney ouvrit et ferma la mâchoire plusieurs fois, constatant que les commissures de ses lèvres étaient intactes. Un verre métallique remplit d'eau fut glissé entre ses lèvres et il but avidement, déshydraté par le parcours rendu chaotique à chaque fois que la carriole passait sur un caillou et par toutes ces émotions.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez faire de moi ? demanda t'il avec un timbre plus roque qu'il ne l'aurait voulu une fois le verre vide.

-Te vendre. Et tu n'as pas vraiment le choix…

Le scientifique couina de surprise. Bon, il s'en doutait un peu, mais la confirmation était quand même un peu dure à avaler. Ces idiots allaient le vendre comme de la vulgaire marchandise ! Savaient-ils au moins ce qu'il représentait ? Il était le cerveau de la galaxie Pégase, sans lui on pouvait être certain que la menace Wraith ne serait pas éliminée de sitôt !

-Pourquoi moi ?

-Regarde toi dans un miroir, répondit simplement le pilote à la voix aigue. On avait besoin de leur fournir quelqu'un, on t'a repéré, fin de l'histoire. Tu n'avais qu'à pas de déshabiller devant une fenêtre à la vue des passants…

L'atlante rougit malgré lui. Ca avait tout simplement été une des situations les plus humiliantes de toute son existence, pourtant remplie de situations plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. Comme quand cette brute épaisse lui avait piqué ses vêtements en cours de sport, quand il était encore au lycée.

Mais ce qui l'embêtait, voire le vexait, c'était qu'on puisse l'attaquer pour son corps plutôt que pour son esprit. Quelle sorte de crétins étaient ces gens ?

La carriole le secouât encore et il distingua vaguement à travers le pare-brise crasseux une espèce de blason représentant des barres blanches horizontales et verticales sur un fond noir, fièrement posé au dessus d'un panneau avec dessus quelque chose d'écrit. En Genii.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda Rodney, un peu paniqué.

-T'es sourd ? On va à Marjovate, bougonna le plus grand.

McKay fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose en fin de compte… Oh-mon-Dieu !

-La deuxième ville Genii ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, on n'était pas sur une planète Genii !

-On a passé la porte des ancêtres pendant que t'étais évanoui espèce de débile, répondit Tim Curry avec dédain. Mais enfin, Goslu, tourne à gauche !! Tu veux aller où là, dans le désert ?

Le type à la voix aigue soupira avec mauvaise humeur et tira sur une drôle de manivelle, puis la carriole tourna brusquement. Sur l'espèce de pare-brise à l'avant, Rodney pouvait voir se dessiner un chemin de poussière.

-Ecoutez, mon peuple a un accord d'amitié avec les Genii. Vous devez me relâcher ! Argumenta le canadien. Je suis d'Atlantis, vous comprenez ?

-Ouais, mais nous on est pas Genii, on bosse juste pour eux, alors t'auras beau dire tout ce que tu voudras… Goslu, accélère, t'as peur d'écraser un insecte ou quoi ?

Le bâillon fut remis à Rodney malgré ses protestations et il fut recouché sans trop de délicatesse sur la banquette. Bientôt, il n'eut plus d'autre choix que de se perdre dans la contemplation du paysage en se creusant la cervelle afin de trouver un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. Peut être que quand ses tortionnaires allaient le sortir de la carriole… Non, il y aurait sûrement d'autres personnes. Des Genii. Peut être qu'il aurait simplement à s'expliquer avec eux, à leur expliquer la situation pour qu'ils réalisent que c'était une méprise et qu'ils devaient immédiatement le renvoyer sur Atlantis. Il dirait à Elizabeth de conseiller au gouvernement Genii de stopper le trafic d'être humain, ce n'était vraiment pas civilisé. Et puis il retrouverait John.

McKay baissa la tête et respira les odeurs qui émanaient du t-shirt de John. Il était un peu à l'étroit dedans, mais c'était un peu comme si Sheppard le serrait dans ses bras. Quand il rentrerait, ce serait la première chose qu'il ferait : le prendre dans ses bras. Bon, pour l'embrasser évidement, il attendrait d'être à l'abris des regards, mais un câlin amical ça n'avait jamais choqué personne. De toute façon, il doutait fortement de sa capacité à se retenir d'enlacer le militaire s'il se présentait devant lui là tout de suite maintenant.

Au bord des larmes, il renifla et leva la tête, se concentrant sur le paysage. Pleurer devant ses kidnappeurs, ça faisait vraiment fillette, et il voulait être pris au sérieux. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire, ah ça non, tout Atlantis pouvait en témoigner. Et puis dans les films, les héros ne pleuraient jamais lors des prises d'otages et autres situations désespérées.

°°°°O°°°°

**Des reviews s'il vous plait ?**

Tim Curry a joué le clown dans l'adaptation télévisée du roman « Ca » de Stephen King. Et apparemment, le film a traumatisé plus d'un enfant ! C'est l'histoire d'une méchante créature qui tue sous la forme d'un clown avec de grandes dents pour résumer…

°°°°O°°°°


	19. Chapter 18 : Changements en perspective

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à Bunny qui m'a mis ma 100é review ! (Wharf, ça fait quelque chose), et à Alpheratz, Charlie –avec qui j'adore détester Sheppard-, Saschka, Auvi, Nico, Flygirl, Isa, Rieval qui quelques fois vient passer un petit coucou, et tous les autres que j'ai oublié…vos reviews me donne vraiment envie de continuer, merci beaucoup beaucoup !**

**Bon, lundi je pars en Ecosse, à Glasgow pour trois ou quatre jours afin de prier le Dieu de l'Ecosse de ramener Carson dans la saison 5, donc peut être que mes chapitres vont prendre un peu de retard, j'en suis désolée…**

°°°°O°°°°

_**Chapitre 18 : Changements en perspective**_

Rodney avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux, enivré de trop de sommeil. Pourtant il sentait la main de Togbert derrière lui, cette main qui lui caressait le dos et les cheveux et qui ne le dérangeait même plus. Il avait appris à accepter ces mains légèrement baladeuses, un peu comme un animal domestique. Togbert ne le maltraitait pas, il s'occupait bien de lui et le laissait dormir dans son lit en attendant, tandis que lui dormait avec Byliag.

En attendant quoi ? Le scientifique se le demandait souvent. La mort du vieux tenancier, son mariage forcé avec le chef des domestiques où peut être la guérison complète de ses blessures… Non, Togbert n'avait jamais eu tant d'égards. Il devait juste être jaloux, et le maintenir enfermé dans sa chambre lui permettait de s'assurer que Rodney n'irait avec personne d'autre que lui.

En attendait, l'atlante essayait de profiter au maximum de cette attente étant donné que son alternative ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Là au moins il pouvait dormir et essayer d'oublier. Ca faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il dormait tout le temps.

Il sentit les doigts de Togbert caresser lentement la large cicatrice au dessus de ses reins, encore un peu sensible. Cela le fit sursauter et les doigts s'envolèrent, leur propriétaire soudain informé du réveil de Rodney. Il le retourna doucement sur le dos en le prenant par l'épaule et écarta les mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le front. Des cheveux qui lui arrivaient au bas de la mâchoire alors qu'il les avait coupés court à son arrivée, il y a plus d'un an, et qui semblaient presque bruns dans la pénombre. La peau du prostitué semblait animée d'une lueur orangée, ses imperfections mises en relief à la lueur de la grosse bougie plate et disgracieuse qui trônait au dessus du lit, et dont le crépitement rendait l'atmosphère de la pièce un peu plus intime.

McKay s'aperçu que le chef des domestiques pleurait. C'était tellement étrange de voir son tortionnaire pleurer…

-Tu es réveillé ? demanda t'il d'une voix enrouée.

-Manifestement, répondit froidement le canadien.

Togbert renifla et ses doigts remontèrent le long du corps allongé, caressants la cicatrice dentelée que Rodney portait au cou. Une femme avec des ongles un peu trop longs à son goût.

-C'est Byliag. Helkin m'a dit qu'il allait bientôt mourir, murmura le chef des domestiques dans une moue douloureuse. Quelques jours tout au plus…

Rodney ne pu s'empêcher d'être désolé pour Togbert. Il lui avait consacré toute sa vie…

-Je vais rester avec lui. Je ne sais pas s'il m'entend mais je…je veut l'avoir avec moi jusqu'au bout. Je veux pas qu'il parte… ajouta t'il en redoublant de pleurs.

L'astrophysicien fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Non, il n'allait pas le consoler. Même s'il souffrait, cet homme lui avait fait trop de mal.

-Et après ? demanda froidement Rodney après un temps.

-Après… Je prendrais sa place et tu prendras la mienne, répondit t'il d'un ton monocorde. Je t'apprendrais.

-Et pour ça on a besoin de se marier ?

Togbert le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne t'aimerai jamais autant que Byliag, mais c'est comme ça. Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas ?

-Je t'en prie ! dit Rodney avec une défiance non dissimulée. Prend quelqu'un d'autre, je suis sur qu'il y a des tas de types qui seraient ravis que tu les sorte de là… Moi j'ai du mal à supporter ta présence.

Sans crier gare, Togbert attrapa le visage de Rodney dont les joues étaient couvertes d'une barbe de plusieurs jours et l'embrassa avec une violence qui, si le principal intéressé n'avait pas amorcé un mouvement de recul, aurait pu lui casser une dent. Dégoûté, l'atlante essaya de le repousser avec ses poings, qui furent vite plaqués au dessus de sa tête. Il tenta alors de mordre alors cette langue qui l'étouffait, ce en vain, ladite langue démontrant une habilité étonnante à lui échapper tout en s'enfonçant dans sa gorge, lui donnant envie de vomir et l'empêchant de respirer. Il sentait son dos et l'arrière de son crâne s'enfoncer peu à peu dans le matelas, pressés par le corps du chef des domestiques au dessus de lui qui lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il s'était efforcé d'oublier.

Aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait embrassé, Togbert se redressa, maintenant toujours les bras de Rodney immobilisés.

-Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, vociféra t'il le souffle court. Mais devoir composer avec tes états d'âme, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ça !

-Lâche moi tu me fais mal ! Paniqua McKay.

- Mon mari va mourir, je vais devoir reprendre la direction du bordel alors même que Kolya vient de lancer une campagne anti-prostitution à cause d'un idiot d'artiste à la mode qui s'est mis dans la tête de dénoncer ça ! Je sais que tu n'en as rien à faire, mais je te demande de ne pas rendre la situation encore plus difficile.

-Kolya ?!? Demanda l'autre, ahuri.

Togbert le lâcha et enfouis la tête dans ses mains.

-Je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir, cette brute profite de l'opinion publique, et si un artiste à la mode dit que la prostitution est répréhensible et que la prostitution forcée existe encore, Kolya va suivre son peuple pour le contenter, expliqua t'il. C'est un bon politicien.

-C'est surtout un malade ! s'écria Rodney. Je croyais qu'il n'était plus au pouvoir…

-Radim a du lui céder la place, il n'a jamais été aimé du peuple alors que Kolya est un héros national. Il a fait beaucoup pour nous, mais il fait ce que la majorité de la population veut. Et les Genii veulent en finir avec les bordels.

McKay frissonna. Si Kolya le trouvait, lui qui détestait les atlantes… Il risquait de finir en sandwich pour Wraith !

-Il ne faut pas qu'il vienne ici, commenta t'il avec effroi.

-Pourquoi, tu le connais ? demanda Togbert en se tournant vers lui.

-Oui, et lui et mon peuple ne sont pas très amis. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il torturait mon ami en se servant d'un Wraith…

Le chef des domestiques eut une expression compatissante. Tout le monde savait que les méthodes du commandeur Acastus Kolya pouvaient être impitoyables. Et si le bordel était découvert, c'était sur lui que pèseraient les retombées. Il pourrait très bien être exécuté.

Il frissonnât. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à tout ça.

-Je dois aller voir Byliag, dit-il après un temps. Il y a des fruits sur la table si tu as faim. Quand je reviendrais, je suppose que les choses seront différentes. Essaie d'adopter le bon comportement, tu es assez intelligent pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi.

Il se leva et ouvrit la porte à l'aide de sa clef. Après un instant d'hésitation, il se tourna vers Rodney.

-Je vais demander à Berve de te laver. Profites-en pour lui dire au revoir, je ne compte pas le garder une fois que je serais tenancier.

-Quoi, tu vas le virer parce qu'on a eu le malheur de coucher ensemble une ou deux fois ? Siffla le scientifique.

-Je ne veux pas prendre de risque, expliqua calmement Togbert. Une fois mariés, tu me seras fidèle. Je te l'ai dit, tu n'auras plus à te vendre à n'importe qui…

-Non, seulement à toi.

°°°°O°°°°


	20. Chapter 19 : La vente

**Alors, désolée pour le retard mais avec la fac et tout ça, j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et puis en plus j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à m'endormir sur mon ordi ce qui n'aide pas les choses XD**

**Néanmoins, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !!**

__

_**Chapitre 19 : La Vente**_

Rodney fut étonné quand la petite carriole s'arrêta devant une rangée de cabanes métalliques qui lui firent penser aux toilettes du dix-neuvième siècle, entourées d'un sol finement grillagé sur ce qui lui apparaissait être des kilomètres, laissant entrevoir un trou. Un étrange brouhaha se faisait entendre, confirmant à McKay qu'il y avait effectivement de la vie en dessous. Derrière lui s'étendaient des montagnes poussiéreuses, aussi grises que le reste de ce désert très différent des alentours verdoyants du Stargate. Il avait du s'endormir pendant le voyage, pour changer si radicalement de paysage ils avaient du parcourir une distance affreusement longue. Il fut amené sans trop de douceur à l'extérieur de la carriole et grimaça quand ses pieds nus se posèrent sur les fines mais solides barrettes métalliques dont était fait le sol.

-Bienvenue à Marjovate, la ville au ciel de plomb, annonça Tim Curry avec ironie.

Le canadien sursauta quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui. Il tourna la tête et vit arriver un groupe de 7 ou 8 personnes, traînant derrière eux une espèce de grand filet dans lequel se débattait de petits animaux que Rodney identifia comme étant les lapins locaux. Une des femmes du groupe poussa leur chargement dans l'une des cabanes en bois en ayant au préalable ouvert la porte et se casa elle même dans le petit réduit. Elle ferma la porte et un bruit mécanique se fit entendre. Quand ses compagnons ouvrirent la porte de la cabane pour se tasser à leur tour à l'interieur, elle avait disparu. Le scientifique en déduit alors qu'il se trouvait devant une rangée d'ascenseurs.

-Goslu, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'attends, tu fais quoi ? Beugla Tim Curry avec mauvaise humeur.

-Je verrouille la _Kovdache_, répliqua l'autre.

-Verrouille-là plus vite, j'ai hâte d'en finir.

Le soleil tapait fort sur la nuque de Rodney, qui essaya de ne pas penser aux conséquences d'une insolation. De toute façon, il n'allait pas rester là longtemps, si ?

Goslu les rejoignit finalement et ils dirigèrent McKay vers l'un des ascenseur, se collant à trois à l'intérieur. Etouffé par les odeurs de terre et de transpiration, le canadien se mit à respirer par la douche, en attendant que la longue descente dans les entrailles de la ville ne s'achève. Il sursauta quand le bas de l'ascenseur rencontra le sol et que les grilles s'ouvrirent sur des rues. Ca n'était pas une installation souterraine Genii classique, ça n'étais pas un bunker gris et humide rempli de quelques gardes à l'air morose. Marjovate puait et grouillait, des espèces de néons étaient accrochés aux murs extérieurs des maisons et ajoutaient de la lumière, parce que celle qui tombait du ciel grillagé avait le temps de s'estomper vu la distance à parcourir entre la surface et le toit des plus hauts bâtiments.

-Marjovate est la ville la plus peuplée. Tripald est la capitale politique et Zourgaf est la capitale économique, là où vivent les riches, expliqua Tim Curry. Nous, pour toi on a besoin de beaucoup de monde…

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la serra, imprimant sur la peau ses callosités à travers le t-shirt. Rodney grimaça et fut poussé vers l'avant, dans l'une des étroites rues de la ville. Toutes les rues semblaient piétonnes, dépourvue de charrette ou de ces petites carrioles dont se servaient les Genii pour se déplacer. Il se demanda comment ces gens pouvaient vivre ici, ne distinguant pas le jour de la nuit, respirant quotidiennement ces odeurs putrides. Il observa les vêtements des habitants et leur aspect général, en déduisant rapidement que le niveau de vie de devait pas être très élevé. Néanmoins dans son ascension vers le haut de la longue ruelle, McKay remarqua une ou deux fois des personnes un peu mieux habillées, avec peinte sur leur visage une mine dégoûtée. Ca sentait la classe moyenne qui s'encanaillait…

Le brouhaha lui donnait mal à la tête et ses pieds nus supportaient mal le trajet. Il fut soulagé quand, à la fin de la ruelle, ses kidnappeurs l'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison et frappèrent à la porte. Une espèce de chatière au beau milieu de la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrevoir un visage féminin.

-C'est pour quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Une vente, répondit Tim Curry en empoignant le haut du t-shirt de John afin de secouer Rodney devant l'ouverture.

-Vous n'êtes pas des soldats au moins ? Se méfia t'elle.

-On porterai des uniformes si on en était, non ?

La femme acquiesça et ouvrit la porte, intimant au petit groupe de la suivre. Ils furent emmenés dans la cour arrière de la maison et Rodney étouffa une exclamation de surprise.

Sur environ 100 mètres sur 50 s'étendait un sol grillagé pareil à celui étalé à la surface, séparé du reste de la ville par d'autres maisons dont il voyait le dos.

-Impressionnant, commenta Goslu.

-Oui, comme l'armée ne rentre pas chez les gens, ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se cache au centre de ce pâté de maisons.

-Ce sont les maisons des domestiques ? demanda le plus grand.

-Oui, au moins nous ne trahissons pas le secret, puisque notre emploi en dépend… Byliag a été très astucieux quand il a construit le quartier.

Le canadien baissa les yeux et essaya sans succès de voir ce qui se passait sous le sol grillagé. Décidément, les Genii étaient de grands amateurs de secrets et de souterrains, il se demandait comment ils avaient bien pu faire pour creuser aussi bas avec leur niveau technologique…

Les bruits de la ville couvraient ceux de l'endroit caché derrière les maisons, mais il tiqua quand il entendit un son reconnaissable et pour le moins gênant qui s'intensifia avant de s'éteindre. Il pâlit.

-Et par où rentre t'on ? demanda soudainement Tim Curry.

La jeune femme ouvrit un placard et Rodney ainsi que ses ravisseurs se collèrent à l'intérieur. Elle ouvrit une petite boite accrochée au mur et pianota ce qui semblait être un code et l'ascenseur descendit dans les entrailles de la ville. Un sentiment d'angoisse tinté d'un soupçon de claustrophobie s'empara du scientifique, qui inspira profondément afin de s'en débarrasser.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à destination et furent accueillis par deux gardes, à qui Tim Curry demanda où se trouvait la personne qui s'occupait des ventes. Ils lui indiquèrent une pièce à quelques centaines de mètres et Goslu poussa Rodney jusqu'à l'entrée de ladite pièce.

Un homme grand aux yeux bicolores leur ouvrit.

-C'est pour une vente ?

-Oui. C'est lui, dit le brun en prenant Rodney par les épaules pour le présenter au chef des domestiques.

Il leva un sourcil en voyant cet homme aux yeux bleus, un peu enrobé. Pas mal. Mais il ne devait pas être donné…

-Il vient d'où ?

-Nous l'avons capturé sur une autre planète. Lui même venait d'ailleurs, ne vous inquiétez pas, son peuple n'arrivera pas à le trouver ici, s'expliqua Goslu.

-Je suis d'Atlantis ! Vous devez me relâcher ! S'emporta McKay. Nos peuples sont alliés, votre gouvernement sera heureux si vous me ramenez chez moi.

Togbert sourit et s'approcha de son futur esclave, admirant de plus prés son visage.

-Il n'y a rien de pire que le gouvernement, lui dit il en le regardant dans les yeux. Personne ne viendra te chercher ici. Accepte ce qui est et ça ira mieux pour toi…

Le canadien fut parcouru de frissons et eut un mouvement de recul quand le chef des domestiques se mit à fouiller dans ses cheveux et à inspecter son visage.

-Pas de poux, pas de maladie apparente… Je vais le soumettre à mon guérisseur avant qu'on ne puisse fixer un prix. Toi, dit il en direction de Rodney, déshabille toi.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Vous êtes complètement malade ! Paniqua le scientifique.

-Il n'est pas très bien éduqué, commenta Togbert.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction des gardes et après moult hurlements, McKay fut déshabillé contre son gré. Ce dernier, se cachant comme il pouvait à l'aide de ses mains, tenta de rentrer dans la pièce devant laquelle se tenait Togbert afin d'éviter les regards des gens qui traînaient dans le couloir. L'homme aux yeux bicolores le repoussa violement et Rodney s'étala par terre, plus humilié qu'auparavant. Exaspéré, le chef des domestiques demanda aux gardes de lui rendre ses vêtements, qu'il enfila en essayant de garder le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait.

-Je demanderai à mon guérisseur de lui donner quelque chose pour qu'il se calme. Mais ses réticences, vous êtes bien conscients que ça va faire baisser le prix… dit Togbert en direction des ravisseurs de Rodney, qui le fusillèrent du regard.

-Réticences à quoi ? demanda ironiquement McKay. Vous en connaissez beaucoup vous, des gens qui aiment qu'on les déshabille de force ?!?

-Pourtant tu vas devoir t'y habituer…

Rodney déglutit. Ca n'annonçait rien de bon… L'homme aux yeux bicolores posa une main sur son épaule.

-Si tu veux survivre dans ce bordel, tu as intérêt à renoncer à ta fierté.

Le scientifique se dit alors qu'il avait atterrit en plein dans un cauchemar.

°°°°O°°°°


	21. Chapter 20 : L'attaque

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! **

**J'ai essayé de finir ce chapitre pour pouvoir le publier avant 2008, alors Bonne Année 2008 à tous ! Je vous souhaite plein de bonheur ! (et plein de slash XD) **

__

_**Chapitre 20 : L'attaque**_

Berve raccompagna Rodney jusqu'à la porte de l'office de Togbert, les épaules affaissées et le cœur gros. Il avait eu beau tout lui promettre, la lune, monts et merveilles, mariage et fuite, rien n'y avait fait. C'était vrai que dans un sens, aucun de ses plans n'était réalisable.

Il posa doucement sa main large sur la nuque de l'atlante, afin de le retenir un peu avant son départ.

-Je suis désolé pour ton emploi, murmura faiblement Rodney. Si j'avais su je ne serais jamais allé vers toi.

- Mon travail, ce n'est pas important. Moi je m'inquiète pour toi.

McKay se tourna vers lui et le regarda quelques secondes dans les yeux. Puis, il lui donna un petit sourire et le prit dans ses bras. C'était un peu comme enlacer une montagne, ou plus simplement enlacer Ronon : sa tête se retrouvait au niveau de l'aisselle, et heureusement que les Genii avaient une bonne hygiène sinon…

-Merci pour tout, ajouta t'il la voix un peu cassée avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte et de s'engouffrer dans l'antre de Togbert.

Il détestait les au revoirs. Qu'ils soient provisoires ou comme ici définitifs.

Rodney ne remarqua pas tout de suite Togbert. Ce dernier était assis en chien de fusil dans un coin sombre de la pièce, près du lit, les bras ramenés autour des genoux. Sa respiration hachée par les sanglots semblait vouloir s'arrêter à chaque hoquet, et McKay s'efforça de rester de marbre devant ce spectacle déchirant. Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda longtemps son tortionnaire pleurer en le fixant, comme s'il pouvait réparer la situation. Il ne pouvait rien contre la mort d'un vieillard qui se trouvait être un salaud par-dessus le marché, et si Togbert l'aimait et le pleurait il n'y pouvait rien non plus. La perspective de se marier avec le nouveau tenancier du bordel l'effrayait et le dégoûtait à la fois. Il ne s'imaginait pas vivre sa vie avec un homme pareil, même s'il pouvait se montrer touchant à quelques instants, la répulsion qu'il lui inspirait passait avant tout. Rien que la perspective de se faire encore une fois toucher par lui…non, il ne pourrait jamais le supporter.

-Il est…mort, bégaya Togbert avec horreur après un moment.

-Je sais.

L'homme recroquevillé par terre sembla réfléchir un moment, puis repartit dans une série de sanglots et de gémissements de souffrance.

-Je…je vais mourir aussi, murmura t'il.

-Si on mourrait à chaque deuil, ça se saurait. Ca passera, ajouta le canadien d'un ton distant, avec le temps ça passera.

Le plus vieux hoqueta et continua de pleurer en silence, provoquant nombre de soupirs de la part de l'atlante.

Soudain, une explosion assourdissante projeta Rodney sur le sol et la moitié du mobilier par terre. Les mains sur les oreilles, le scientifique resta hébété pendant quelques secondes, puis jeta un œil à Togbert.

Un vase décoratif lui était tombé sur la tête et sa tempe saignait. Il était inconscient. McKay posa deux doigts sur sa jugulaire et constata qu'il était vivant, sans savoir s'il devait s'en réjouir ou non.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il sortit donc de l'office et se mit à courir dans les couloirs, cherchant âme qui vive. Que se passait-il donc ? Il n'avait jamais entendu un vacarme pareil, et l'air était saturé de poussières qui le faisaient tousser à chaque inspiration. Ses semelles claquaient dans les couloirs vides et la panique s'empara de lui. Il se tapa dans Berve, qui courrait dans sa direction.

-Tu es vivant ! s'exclama t'il avant de poser une main sur son épaule, craignant d'en faire plus.

-Qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda t'il. Un séisme ?

-L'armée est en train de bombarder le toit du bordel pour le faire céder. De la cendre tombe de partout, il ne faut pas que tu restes là.

Estomaqué et peinant à reprendre sa respiration, le scientifique s'efforça de réfléchir calmement. L'armée. Elle était dirigée par Kolya, comme le reste de la nation Genii d'ailleurs. Il ne fallait pas qu'on le trouve.

-Il y a des morts ? S'inquiéta t'il soudain pour ses amis.

-Seulement des gardes.

-Il faut que tu ailles libérer Erian, le pressa Rodney, et que tu t'enfuies avec Helkin. Vous faites tous les deux partie de l'administration, et si c'est une action de la campagne anti-prostitution du gouvernement, vous risquez de vous faire arrêter…

Ils se tinrent l'un à l'autre quand une nouvelle explosion secoua le bâtiment.

-Et par où est-ce qu'on s'échappe ? S'alarma le garde. Les soldats ont bloqué toutes les sorties !

-Va libérer Erian, dit lui de parler aux soldats, qu'ils épargnent le plus de monde possible, expliqua le prostitué. Ensuite, va chercher Helkin et retrouvez moi chez Togbert. Il doit bien connaître une sortie supplémentaire…

-Et si je ne les trouve pas ? Paniqua t'il. Les gens courent de partout…

-Alors retrouve moi tout seul, pas la peine de jouer les héros, tu m'entends ? Vite, vas-y, dit il en poussant Berve en direction des cellules des prisonniers.

Une quinte de toux lui irrita la gorge. Ca n'était vraiment pas le moment de faire une crise d'ashme. Il fallait qu'il se concentre : sa priorité était de réveiller Togbert, en espérant que celui-ci connaisse une sortie de secours.

Courir, encore, en reprenant le même couloir dans le sens inverse, pour aller chez Togbert. Peut être pour la dernière fois. Est-ce que cette attaque était un coup de chance, ou signait-elle sont arrêt de mort ? Ca n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Il arriva finalement dans cette pièce qu'il détestait tant. Le tenancier était réveillé, il se tenait appuyé sur un coude et reprenait apparemment ses esprits. Sa tempe saignait encore, mais il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué. Rodney s'agenouilla prés de lui et le prit par les épaules.

-L'armée est en train d'attaquer, il nous faut un moyen de sortir, articula t-il pour être sur que l'autre le comprenne bien. Tu m'entends ? Il faut que toi, Helkin, Berve et moi sortions d'ici.

-Oui, je t'entend je suis pas sourd, grogna Togbert, portant soudainement une main à sa blessure, regardant sa main rougie de sang avec fascination.

-Ils ont bloqué toutes les sorties connues des gardes. Mais je suppose que Byliag avait prévu ce genre de situation quand il a fait construire ce bordel, non ?

Togbert tressaillit au son du nom de son défunt mari et jeta un regard vide au scientifique.

-Ils vont m'exécuter. C'est la peine requise pour les tenanciers…

-Concentre toi, s'énerva McKay, si on arrive à sortir, il n'y aura pas d'exécution !

Les yeux bicolores fixèrent le sol un instant, semblant réfléchir.

-Aides moi à me lever, ordonna t'il soudain.

Rodney obtempéra et conduit Togbert à l'endroit indiqué, c'est-à-dire le mur opposé au lit. Le tenancier posa à plat ses deux mains sur une même zone que le scientifique avait toujours prise pour une tache humide, et un petit « clac » retentit dans la pièce.

-Soulève le tapis. Une trappe s'est ouverte, tu peux t'en aller.

McKay écarta le vieux tapis de laine et constata qu'en effet le sol en béton s'était séparé d'une dalle, et qu'en regardant sous celle-ci une cachette sombre l'attendait.

La porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Helkin, qui toussait sans vouloir s'arrêter, et Berve.

-Erian négocie avec les soldats, dit le guérisseur en anticipant la question de Rodney. Je doute qu'il arrive à quelque chose, mais il a le mérite d'essayer.

-Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici et vite. Berve, aide Helkin à descendre là dedans, et suis le.

Les deux hommes s'entassèrent dans la cachette et le canadien saisit Togbert par le bras pour l'aider à descendre.

-Laisse moi là, l'arrêta t'il soudain.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? S'interloqua l'autre.

-Il faut quelqu'un pour fermer la trappe, et de toute façon je n'avais pas l'intention de m'échapper.

L'atlante soupira et lança un regard implorant à Helkin, qui l'attendait dedans la trappe.

-Il a pris un coup sur la tête…

-Je t'en prie, ne joue pas les sauveurs, s'exaspéra Togbert. J'ai gâché ta vie, laisse moi là, je sais que ça te fais plus plaisir qu'autre chose…De toute façon, plus vite ils me tueront mieux ce sera. Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre.

-Tu dis ça parce que Byliag est mort mon garçon, grogna le guérisseur.

Le tenancier secoua la tête et poussa Rodney vers le trou béant.

-C'est toi qui as gagné. Vas-t'en, je ne leur dirais rien. Le tunnel déboule dans les montagnes, ils ne vous trouveront pas.

McKay s'humecta les lèvres, cherchant d'autres arguments, mais du se résoudre à obéir et à descendre dans le passage secret. Berve s'était déjà engagé dans le tunnel qui montait en une longue diagonale percée de barreaux d'échelles. Le scientifique jeta un dernier regard à son tortionnaire.

-Merci, lui dit il en penchant la tête vers l'avant, ce qui était un signe de respect chez les Genii. Je ne t'aurai jamais cru capable de faire ça.

-Moi non plus, dit l'autre en refermant la trappe après avoir à son tour baissé la tête.

Le bruit sourd de la dalle tombée résonna dans la pénombre et après un instant à réaliser ce qui venait d'arriver, Rodney suivit Berve et Helkin dans le tunnel.

°°°°O°°°°

**Des reviews ?**

**Passez un bon réveillon en tout cas ! Attention aux abus d'alcool...**


	22. Chapter 21 : Au revoir

**Merci pour vos reviews !! Désolée pour le retard dans la publication, j'étais très occupée...**

__

_**Chapitre 21 : Au Revoir**_

La lumière à la sortie du tunnel les éblouit tous, et Rodney du protéger ses yeux de son bras quand enfin il regagna la surface. Un an et demi qu'il n'avait pas vu la lumière du soleil, cette lumière maintenant douloureuse mais tellement attendue. C'était l'espoir. C'était la liberté.

Le ciel était bleu, sans nuages. L'air était sec, l'air était froid, l'air faisait mal quand on le respirait mais il était libre et pas filtré par les kilomètres de poussières, les grilles et les odeurs urbaines nauséabondes. Rodney était libre.

-C'est magnifique ! S'extasia l'atlante, n'accordant pas d'importance au fait qu'il avait l'air d'un imbécile heureux.

-Tu vas attraper froid, lui lança Helkin dont la respiration sifflait toujours.

Il était vrai que McKay n'était toujours vêtu que de son poncho et de ses bottines marron. La température devait être aux alentours de 0, si ce n'est en dessous. De la vapeur se formait devant sa bouche lorsqu'il parlait.

Berve s'approcha doucement de lui, les cailloux roulant sous ses chaussures quand il marchait résonnant dans la montagne. Il enleva son gilet et le lui posa sur les épaules.

Rodney n'écoutait pas vraiment, et souriait en admirant le paysage. Des rochers à perte de vue, une route qui descendait dans la montagne, vers la vallée et la ville. Pas d'arbres, juste de la poussière, et pourtant il semblât au scientifique que c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ai jamais vu.

Il renifla et n'empêcha pas les larmes qui mouillaient ses yeux de couler. Le cauchemar était finit. Il était libre. Il n'était même plus sur de savoir encore ce que cela voulait dire. Son cœur battait la chamade et l'air qui remplissait ses poumons était si froid qu'il lui donnait presque de la tachycardie.

Berve le prit dans ses bras par derrière, le réchauffant un peu.

-Pourquoi tu pleures Rodney ? demanda t'il soudain inquiet.

-Je…je ne savais pas que je reverrais un jour le ciel. C'est beau, j'avais oublié que c'était aussi beau. Un bleu pareil, on ne le retrouve nulle part ailleurs.

-Tes yeux sont plus beaux que le ciel, répondit solennellement Berve. Il n'y a pas de nuages dans tes yeux, et il ne fait jamais nuit.

L'atlante sourit et jeta un regard à l'horizon découpé dans la montagne. Ils devaient se trouver plutôt loin de la ville, peut être six ou sept kilomètres, peut être plus. L'ascension dans le tunnel avait été tellement longue. Des kilomètres en diagonale montante creusée à travers la roche. Ils avaient des cloques sur les mains, mais ça en valait la peine.

-Helkin, l'interpella Rodney, le Stargate est loin d'ici ?

-Le quoi ?!? S'étonna le guérisseur.

-L'anneau des ancêtres. Je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

Le vieil homme soupira en secouant la tête.

-Il est plus prêt de Tripald que de Marjovate, on n'y arrivera jamais à pieds, surtout par ce froid.

Visiblement déçu, le scientifique baissa la tête et s'efforça de réfléchir. Il ne fallait pas que Kolya le trouve, ou sa liberté aura été de courte durée. Il devait trouver un moyen de rentrer sur Atlantis sans attirer l'attention. Il du se résoudre à l'évidence : il ne pouvais pas utiliser le Stargate tout de suite, il fallait qu'il attende que les choses se calment.

-Vous…vous êtes en danger si vous rentrez chez vous ? demanda soudainement Rodney, s'inquiétant pour ses amis.

-Le bordel n'enregistre pas le vrai nom de ses employés, mais des numéros. Ils ne peuvent pas retrouver ma trace, expliqua Helkin. Je n'habitait pas dans le pâté de maison entourant le bordel, j'expliquerait juste à ma femme que je dois chercher un autre emploi…

Il leva la tête vers Berve, qui le berçait toujours.

- Ma maison ce n'est pas important. J'irais avec toi, décida t'il. Tu auras besoin de moi pour te protéger.

Helkin esquissa un sourire amusé et McKay serra plus fort le bras de l'ancien gardien en se calant contre lui. Le guérisseur toussait toujours, et la route semblait longue pour rejoindre la ville. C'était son vieil ami qui avait besoin d'assistance, pas lui. Lui pouvait se débrouiller seul.

-Où mènent ces montages ? S'intéressa t'il.

-Aux plateaux du Gervalt, lui répondit Helkin. Juste quelques fermes et quelques pâturages, de quoi nourrir la nation.

-C'est loin ?

-Tu n'y arriveras jamais à pieds Rodney, protesta le vieillard en devinant les intentions de l'astrophysicien, tu es trop faible, c'est de la folie !

L'atlante se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'autre homme et se dirigea vers Helkin, qu'il attrapa par les épaules.

-Quel est le plus loin, Tripald ou ces fermes ?

-Tripald, commença le guérisseur, mais…

-S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise ici, c'est que je suis beaucoup plus résistant que ce que je laisse présager, le coupa t'il. Je m'en sortirais, je sais que je suis increvable. Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi tu es bien placé pour le savoir.

Helkin soupira.

-Tu vas te perdre et tu vas mourir, essaya t'il de le convaincre. Je suis déjà allé chercher des provisions avec l'intendant du bordel. En Kovdache, il faut trois heures pour contourner la montagne et rejoindre les fermes. En coupant par la montagne, ça te ferait environ 2000 ligons et par ce froid…

Deux mille ligons, l'unité de mesure Genii, équivalait à une centaine de kilomètres. Rodney pouvait y être dans deux jours s'il pressait le pas. Il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver.

-Je ferais attention, je te le promets. Je serais mort de toute façon si Kolya me trouve, autant tenter ma chance. Berve, dit il en se tournant vers le gardien, viens il faut que je te parles.

Il entraîna l'autre un peu à l'écart du vieil homme et le plaça face à lui.

-Pourrais-tu me rendre un service ?

-Bien sur ! S'enthousiasma le plus grand. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux Rodney, tu le sais.

Le scientifique réprima un sourire et s'approcha de son ami afin de donner à la conversation un air de confidence.

-J'ai besoin que tu veilles sur Helkin. Il n'est plus tout jeune, et tu vois bien qu'il tousse, j'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas chez lui sain et sauf. Je veux que tu l'accompagnes jusque chez lui et que tu t'assures qu'il est en sécurité.

-Mais…mais, riposta Berve en fronçant les sourcils, je pensais que tu allais dans les plateaux du Gervalt ?

-Moi oui, mais vous je veux que vous retourniez à Marjovate, expliqua doucement McKay. Vous courrez plus de risques à rester avec moi, et vous ne méritez pas ça.

L'ancien garde secoua vivement la tête et attrapa la main de l'atlante.

-Je t'ai dit que je resterais avec toi. Maintenant on ne sera plus jamais séparés.

Rodney se mordit la lèvre inférieure, le cœur gros. Avant tout ça, il aurait ignoré Berve, l'aurait peut être même méprisé parce qu'il était moins intelligent que lui, voire même moins intelligent que la plupart des ouistitis scientifiques autoproclamés avec qui il travaillait. Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir s'attacher à quelqu'un comme ça, quelqu'un qui ne réfléchis pas et qui écoute juste ses émotions et ses envies. Il l'aurait traité d'irresponsable.

Maintenant, il lui semblait que la façon dont Berve dirigeait sa vie était bien moins chaotique que la sienne. Il s'était attaché à ce gros tas de muscle. Il s'était même trop attaché à lui.

-S'il te plait, plaida t'il. Tu ne veux pas qu'Helkin meure n'est ce pas ?

Berve secoua doucement la tête, un peu perdu. Il aimait Rodney, ça oui, mais Helkin était un chouette type lui aussi, sous ses allures de grand-père.

-Ecoutes, je sais ce que tu ressent pour moi…commença le canadien.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous ?

-Je dois rentrer chez moi, eux aussi ont besoin de moi. Tu te souviens, je t'ai parlé de comment c'était chez moi ?

L'autre homme acquiesça et renifla bruyamment, tentant visiblement de contenir ses larmes. Il n'était pas tenté par la planète de Rodney, avec tous ces militaires et toute cette eau. Son peuple n'était même pas protégé des Wraith !

-Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi Berve ? demanda finalement le scientifique en regardant son ami dans les yeux. Je suis désolé si je ne peux pas t'aimer autant que toi tu m'aimes, mais il faut que tu comprennes que…

-Je ne suis pas si bête, j'ai compris. Mais ne je veux pas que toi tu meures, Helkin a dit que c'était dangereux !

-Je te promets que je ferais attention. Et que je penserais à toi, ajouta t'il dans un sourire.

Berve le serra dans ses bras avec force, se retenant de pleurer. McKay lui rendit la pareille, enfouissant son visage dans sa poitrine.

-On se reverra, tu me le promets ? demanda le garde d'une voix cassée mais pleine d'espoir.

-Je te le promets Berve.

Son compagnon s'écarta de lui, reniflant une fois de plus et s'essuyant les joues de sa manche. Comme beaucoup de montagnes, Berve était en fait un gros nounours. Tout du moins du point de vue du scientifique. Il allait véritablement lui manquer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre Helkin, Rodney le retint par la manche et posa une main sur sa joue.

-Attend. Chez moi, lui dit il en le regardant une nouvelle fois dans les yeux pour lui faire plaisir, quand on veut dire bonne chance à quelqu'un qu'on aime bien on a une sorte de tradition…

-Une tradition ?

Rodney esquissa un sourire. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa doucement.

-Bonne chance, et fait attention à toi.

L'ancien garde rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et bégaya un « merci » mal assuré. L'astrophysicien expira un bon coup afin de refouler la petite boule qui montait dans sa gorge et s'approcha d'Helkin pour l'enlacer à son tour.

-Tu t'occuperas de Berve ? Tu lui trouveras un travail ? J'ai peur qu'il n'arrive pas à se débrouiller tout seul.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura le guérisseur, je dirais à Avenka qu'il travaillait dans le bâtiment avec moi.

Rodney sentit qu'il allait se remettre à pleurer à tout moment, et pas de joie cette fois, aussi abrégea t'il ses au revoirs.

-Essaie de retrouver Erian et de l'aider. Et surtout prend soin de toi, tu n'es plus tout jeune tu sais…

-Mon garçon, se défendit Helkin, je suis encore assez jeune pour m'occuper de toi, voire même de vous tous. Occupes toi plutôt de survivre dans ce froid, c'est une mauvaise idée d'aller là bas tout seul et tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu. Et ne t'avises pas de mourir surtout !

Rodney ne pu retenir un rire à travers ses larmes montantes.

-Merci. On se reverra tous…promis t'il dans un sourire.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire, mais il pouvait au moins l'espérer. Il n'avait aucune intention de mourir ici de toute manière, et tout le monde savait qu'il était plus têtu qu'une mule.

Il esquissa un signe de la main et pris la direction des montagnes, se faufilant entre deux énormes rochers tandis que Berve et Helkin reprenaient le chemin menant à la ville.

°°°°O°°°°


	23. Chapter 22 : Errements

**Oulà, je suis désolée, je n'arrive même pas à me souvenir de quand j'ai publié pour la dernière fois... Faut dire que le monde de la fanfic slash marche un peu au ralenti en ce moment, vous ne trouvez pas ?**

**J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise excuse. Commençons par la mauvaise : j'ai une vie très mouvementée en ce moment, entre mes études et mes projets théâtraux qui ne marchent pas, et la famille et tout ça. J'avais le temps d'écrire, certes, mais comme cette fic est un peu spéciale (c'est-à-dire pas McBeck XD) j'avais un peu de mal à rentrer le soir et à écrire de la fic fleuve difficile à avaler. Ensuite, la bonne excuse c'est que du coup j'écrivait une autre fic, McBeck cette fois, et beaucoup moins SF (même si celle là ne rivalise pas non plus avec Star Wars) sur l'histoire de Beckett et McKay. Ca ressemble une fois de plus à du Harlequin gay, mais j'ai essayé de varier les thèmes et les styles d'écriture. Enfin bref, le truc c'est que j'ai décidé de ne la publier qu'une fois terminée, et elle est très longue (allez décrire 30 ans d'amitié...) mais que je m'y implique beaucoup. Bon, et puis il y a aussi le fait que je suis plus dans Torchwood que dans SGA en ce moment... En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, Tous des Anges est sur pose pour cause de panne d'inspiration (mais je sens que ça vieeent), je pense que je vais abandonner Nebula et Axel (pour We're Not Seventeen Anymore, je ne suis pas encore sure, et pour Juliet j'y crois de moins en moins) et je suis en train de peaufiner la suite d'Hommes Sweet Hommes. **

**Assez de blabla, j'espère que vous êtes toujours là ! Donc voilà (enfin !) le chapitre 22, je vous promets de faire à l'avenir plus d'efforts dans le rythme de publication. **

°°°°O°°°°

**_Chapitre 22 : Errements_**

Il faisait nuit et il n'y voyait goutte. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer ses mains, avait du contourner plusieurs parois verticales et avait peur de s'être perdu. Même les Genii les plus aguerris prenaient la route pour rejoindre les plateaux, la montagne était trop dangereuse, même pour eux. Il n'avait croisé aucun signe de vie, pas de petite cabane de berger ou de monticule de pierre crée d'une main humaine. Il entendait juste certains cris d'oiseaux et à plusieurs reprises le cri grinçant d'un animal qu'il avait décidé de renoncer à identifier.

Il ne sentait plus ses pieds ni le bout de ses doigts, le reste de son corps étant frigorifié. Et pour couronner le tout, il s'était mis à trembler de faim.

Tu parles d'un génie ! Oublier son hypoglycémie avant de partir en randonnée, il fallait vraiment être fou. Helkin avait raison, il allait sûrement mourir ici, de froid et de faim.

Il marchait depuis des heures, il n'avait aucun moyen de les compter mais cela lui avait semblé être une éternité. Il avait monté puis descendu la première montagne, se faufilant à travers les rochers. Son père l'avait souvent amené faire de la randonné quand il était enfant, mais cela n'avait rien à voir : ici, pas de sentier et pas de refuge, juste l'obscurité et les cailloux.

Sa cheville gauche lui faisait mal. Il se l'était tordu avant que le soleil ne se couche, ses bottines ne maintenaient pas la cheville et il avait glissé sur une pierre ronde. Ca n'était heureusement pas enflé, et même si c'était douloureux il pouvait toujours continuer à marcher, même s'il avait l'impression que toute sa jambe s'engourdissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait. Ca devait être à cause de la douleur et du froid.

Chaque caillou qu'il déplaçait résonnait d'un bruit sourd, chaque expiration entraînait devant lui un nuage de vapeur d'eau. Il se sentait comme Robinson seul dans cette nature sauvage, comme s'il était le dernier humain de cette planète, comme s'il était seul au monde. Ca avait été agréable un temps, mais là ça devenait carrément lassant. Il avait hâte de parvenir aux fermes. Peut être tomberai t'il sur des gens hospitaliers qui le laisseraient loger chez eux le temps que les choses se calment ?

Il avait songé un temps s'arrêter pour la nuit, mais il avait aussi prit rapidement conscience que le froid mordant le tuerait à coup sur s'il se jetait dans les bras de Morphée. Marcher réchauffait son corps et le maintenait en vie. C'était devenu comme un automatisme, son cerveau fatigué n'intervenant presque plus.

Il arriva devant une paroi verticale d'environ sept mètres de haut. Il avait le choix : soit il escaladait tout ça et se retrouvait immédiatement de l'autre coté, soit il faisait le tour, ce qui lui prendrait peut être plusieurs heures de plus, sans compter le fait qu'il risquait de se perdre. La première solution lui semblait la meilleure, en allant tout droit tout le temps il était sur de ne pas tourner en rond, et après tout ça n'était pas si haut que ça même s'il avait le vertige, et puis la paroi était jonchée de pierres auxquelles il pouvait s'agripper.

Rodney s'aida d'un gros caillou pour atteindre les premières aspérités de la montagne et se hissa avec précaution toujours plus haut, prenant garde de ne pas poser le pied sur une roche trop instable. Il arriva doucement mais certainement en haut de la paroi et soupira, soulagé. Ca avait été un jeu d'enfant, vraiment. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à redescendre de l'autre coté, ce qui semblait plus facile étant donné que la pente était nettement moins raide. Enfin, si, quand même un peu, mais au moins elle n'était pas à pic.

L'obscurité était trop épaisse pour qu'il puisse admirer le paysage et savoir vraiment où il avait débouché, mais avec un peu de chance il s'était nettement rapproché des fermes.

Après avoir repris son souffle, il s'aida de ses pieds et de ses mains (qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas au meilleur de leur forme) et commença à descendre. La fatigue et le froid aidant, son pied roula sur des cailloux et il perdit l'équilibre. Tout son corps se mit à rouler, rouler, heurtant les pierres et les rares plantes qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Par réflexe, il se protégea le visage de ses bras et se recroquevilla, patientant jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête.

McKay avait mal partout, mais il était vivant. La descente lui avait paru durer toute sa vie. Son corps avait été arrêté dans sa course par le lit d'une fine rivière dont l'eau semblait tiède en comparaison avec la température de l'air. Il respira lentement, n'osant pas bouger et se remettant du choc. Il sentait son visage couvert de poussière, ses jambes et ses bras qui piquaient. Ca ne devait être que des blessures superficielles, même si quand il bougeait sa jambe droite il sentait que son genou avait quelque chose de pas clair. Il devait être déboîté. Son autre jambe, il n'arrivait plus à la bouger. Il sentait sa tempe qui lui piquait également, et le sang qui coulait de son nez. Il avait à plusieurs reprises sentit des pierres heurter sa tête. Avec le bol qu'il avait, il allait à coup sur mourir ici, d'une vulgaire commotion cérébrale.

-Carson ! Appela t'il faiblement, l'état de son nez modifiant sa voix.

Ce médecin de malheur n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui ! Ca, pour draguer Pierre, Paul ou Jacques il y en avait du monde, mais pour l'empêcher de succomber à ses blessures...

S'il voulait continuer sa route, il fallait que quelqu'un remette son genou en place, il ne pouvait pas le faire tout seul quand même !

Son dos était mouillé par la rivière, et avec le poncho qu'il portait ça n'était guère agréable.

-Carson ! Recommença t'il, des lumières dansant devant ses yeux. Helkin ! J'ai besoin d'un médecin !

Avait-il une fracture de la colonne vertébrale ? Avec une chute pareille, c'était fort à parier. Il voulait juste rentrer chez lui. Pas dans sa cellule, non, sur Atlantis. Atlantis c'était chez lui. Et il retrouverait tous ces souvenirs fantômes, ses amis qu'il essayait de ne pas oublier, Carson, Elizabeth, Teyla, Radek, Ronon, et puis John. Il était sur que John ne lui en voudrait pas. Il ferait des efforts pour retrouver une vie normale et oublier ce cauchemar, les passes et les coups et les punitions. Il s'était interdit de penser à tout ça pour éviter de déprimer, mais maintenant il était libre, il allait s'en sortir. Il devait juste survivre à ça, et tout irait pour le mieux. Il attendit quelques instants que la douleur s'apaise. Il attendit presque une éternité.

Puis il tourna la tête et bu un peu d'eau, appréciant la sensation de sa gorge desséchée enfin apaisée. Une saveur métallique se faufila sur ses papilles. Du sang dans l'eau ? C'était le Nil après le passage de Moise ou quoi ? Etait-ce son sang à lui ?

Carson apparu et se mit à panser ses blessures, comme une silhouette sortant du brouillard pour le sauver. John sortit de l'eau, ses mèches mouillées collées sur son front, son t-shirt le moulant presque parfaitement. Il se pencha au dessus de lui et lui caressa les cheveux, soulevant délicatement sa tête pour la poser sur ses genoux. Il vit Ronon agenouillé à coté de lui et qui le regardait, et Teyla qui lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes, et Elizabeth, Radek, Jeannie...

-Je t'interdit de mourir ici Mer' ! Ordonna t'elle. Je t'interdis de disparaître alors qu'on vient juste de reprendre contact.

-Elle a raison Rodney, renchérit John. Tu ne peux pas nous laisser, qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? La cité a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi.

Il posa doucement les lèvres sur son front taché de sang et McKay ferma les paupières, appréciant la sensation. Une gifle brûla sa joue. Carson était penché au dessus de lui, de la colére au fond des yeux bleus.

-Espèce d'idiot, ne t'avise pas de t'endormir ! Tu sais ce qu'est une commotion cérébrale, non ?

-Il n'y arrivera pas, grogna Ronon. Il est trop faible, il a toujours été faible.

-Il a raison Carson, murmura faiblement Rodney. Je suis trop faible, je n'aurais jamais du me laisser capturer dés le départ. J'aurais du m'évader plus tôt. Maintenant je suis sur que vous m'avez tous oublié.

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'écossais, qui baissa la tête et s'éloigna de son patient. Le scientifique leva les yeux vers Sheppard, qui le regardait gravement. De l'eau coulait le long de son nez et de ses cheveux.

-Et toi, après tout ça tu ne m'aimeras plus jamais. Ma vie est foutue de toute façon.

-Alors c'est ça, vous abandonnez ? demanda Elizabeth. Vous imaginez toute la paperasse que ça va me faire ? On ne trouvera jamais votre corps ici !

-J'ai toujours été extrêmement original, ironisa Rodney.

Tous reculèrent quand Teyla commença à chanter une de ses prières funéraires aux Ancêtres que le canadien avait toujours trouvé extrêmement ridicule. Il ne ferait pas l'ascension, il n'en était pas capable. Ca allait juste...juste finir.

John l'embrassa sur les lèvres et partit rejoindre les autres dans le brouillard, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'à disparaître, le laissant seul et à l'agonie. La fin de sa vie aura été un monumental désastre. Il se laissa dériver vers le noir...

...Jusqu'à ce qu'une vive douleur à la jambe ne le réveille. Quelqu'un avait remis son genou en place, et pas de la manière la plus délicate possible. Des spectres de voix se glissaient jusqu'à son oreille, mais il était trop faible pour ouvrir les yeux.

-Il a l'air d'être là depuis pas mal de temps, annonça une voix grave mais féminine.

-Il est vivant ? demanda une voix étouffée par le bruit d'une radio.

-Tout juste. Il nous faudrait un guérisseur, on n'ose pas le bouger pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures.

Rodney tremblait. Son estomac lui faisait mal, tout tournait autour de lui. Mais il était toujours allongé dans la rivière, il sentait l'eau sur son dos. Il voyait la lumière du jour orangée à travers le rideau de ses paupières.

-J'arrive avec un guérisseur de Marjovate et une civière, dit finalement la voix de la radio. S'il meurt pendant qu'on arrive, je vous tiendrais comme responsable, c'est clair ?

-Très, Commandeur. Doit-on lui donner à manger ?

-Le guérisseur dit qu'un peu de soupe ne lui fera pas de mal. Faites en chauffer. Mais surtout rien de solide.

Apparemment, il n'allait pas mourir aujourd'hui.

°°°°O°°°°


	24. Chapter 23 : Sauvé

_**Chapitre 23 : Sauvé**_

Il s'était encore une fois évanoui, ou peut être l'avait-on endormi ? Il se sentait comme au cœur d'un nuage de coton, comme déconnecté de la réalité, sentant à peine son corps entier qui lui faisait mal. Il était allongé et immobile, comme ces grandes statues de sables qu'il admirait sur la plage lors de ses vacances au Mexique, quand il était petit.

Chose étrange, il entendait son cœur battre.

-Nous avons réussis à éviter que le sang n'afflue dans son cerveau, et à réparer ses cotes qui étaient cassées, ainsi que sa jambe, et ce à deux endroits. Quelques uns de ses membres ont étés attaqués par le froid, mais il ne risque pas l'amputation.

La voix était claire et assurée, la voix d'une jeune fille. Probablement un guérisseur, pensa Rodney. Helkin lui avait un jour dit que les Genii commençaient leurs études très jeunes, il n'était pas étonnant de voir quelqu'un devenir guérisseur expérimenté à 22 ans. Il faut dire qu'avec la menace constante des Wraith, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de trop longues études...

-Il présente toutes les caractéristiques des prostitués qu'on a libérés, continua la voix. Carences voire anémie, système digestif endommagé, traces de maladies vénériennes, multiples cicatrices.

-Des traces de maladies mortelles ? demanda une voix grave que Rodney trouva vaguement familière.

-Des traces non, mais comme vous le savez nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de moyen pour détecter ce genre de choses dans le sang. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que sa vie ne risque rien dans l'immédiat.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux interlocuteurs. Les yeux toujours fermés, McKay s'efforça de remettre en marche son cerveau et ses souvenirs. Il était sur et certain d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix, de la connaître, d'en avoir eu peur.

De qui avait il peur à part des Wraith et des Réplicateurs ?

La réponse lui apparut, évidente et terrifiante à la fois : Kolya.

-Il est sous anesthésiants ? demanda l'ennemi.

-Oui, et d'ailleurs il faut que je vous en parle : d'après ce qu'on sait sur la façon dont les tenanciers procèdent, il doit déjà avoir développé une accoutumance aux anesthésiants qu'on donne aux prostitués là bas. Nous ne pouvions pas le laisser éveillé alors qu'on l'opérait, il se serait débattu. Il est proche de l'overdose. Je craint ne pas pouvoir lui faire baisser son taux d'anesthésiants dans le sang d'un seul coup à moins de le tuer.

-Alors il est complètement drogué, constata Kolya.

-Je préconise une désintoxication progressive, mais pas tout de suite, avertit le guérisseur. Psychologiquement il ne le supporterait pas maintenant, il faut laisser les choses se décanter.

-Nous avons besoin de lui au plus vite ! Protesta l'autre, sa lourde voix laissant la peau de Rodney couverte de chair de poule. Et nous avons besoin de lui au maximum de ses capacités.

Il entendit le guérisseur soupirer, puis baisser la voix.

-Commandeur, d'après ce que vous m'avez dit, il a été prisonnier de ce bordel pendant deux ans tout au plus, date à laquelle Radim a été en contact avec lui pour la dernière fois. Ces pauvres gens se font violer et maltraiter à longueur de journée, et sauf votre respect je ne pense pas que vous vous rendiez compte à quel point ils peuvent être détruits psychiquement parlant. Même si le Docteur McKay n'avait subit ce traitement que pendant quelques semaines, nous devrions nous estimer heureux s'il ne se réveille pas complètement fou !

-Je l'ai côtoyé, je sais qu'il est plein de ressources, répliqua le Genii sur le même ton. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu que lui.

-Pour notre nation, j'espère que vous avez raison Commandeur. Mais quand je l'ai soigné, j'ai eu l'impression de m'occuper d'un monstre, d'un objet. Pas d'un homme. Il n'a plus aucun poil sur le corps et je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce qui a pu provoquer ses cicatrices. J'ai l'impression qu'il s'est fait rafistoler de toutes part sans pour autant être guéri complètement.

McKay tressaillit, essayant de chasser les images de l'année passée de son esprit. Kolya avait raison. Il s'était battu pour s'en sortir, il n'allait pas tout abandonner maintenant.

Mais était il un monstre, vraiment ? Tout ce temps à le considérer comme un objet l'avait-il transformé ? Etait-il une machine dont on avait réparé les rouages sans pour autant se préoccuper de l'ensemble ?

-Docteur McKay, heureux de voir que vous étés réveillé, annonça poliment la voix de Kolya, qui s'était considérablement rapprochée.

Le scientifique retint sa respiration, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Ne faites pas l'enfant, je vous ai vu bouger. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne pourrais jamais vous faire autant de mal que vos anciens tortionnaires, même si je le voulais.

Obéissant doucement, Rodney ouvrit les paupières et laissa la faible lumière l'inonder. Ca faisait mal, il fallait qu'il y aille progressivement.

Le flou remplaça la douleur, et peu à peu des formes se dessinèrent au dessus de lui. Une jeune femme, petite et rousse, enveloppée dans uniforme noir et cintré, se tenait à coté de l'impressionnante silhouette familière qu'il avait appris à détester.

-Cette impression assez déconcertante de flou est due à votre surdose d'anesthésiants, le rassura le guérisseur. Ca ira mieux dans quelques heures.

Il déglutit et un verre d'eau fut porté à ses lèvres. Il avait beaucoup de mal à avaler.

-Vous pouvez parler ? Lui demanda t'elle doucement.

-Non, grogna Rodney en regardant ailleurs.

Il entendit Kolya pousser un petit rire amusé.

-Qu'est ce que je vous disais ? Jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi têtu...

-Je veux rentrer chez moi ! répliqua McKay.

Sa voix éraillée faisait mal à entendre, on aurait dit une craie trop dure qui crissait sur un tableau.

-Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard, dit Kolya en lançant un regard froid au canadien. En attendant, je veux que vous récupériez le plus vite possible, sinon vous aurez affaire à moi.

Rodney soutint son regard quelques instants, puis, épuisé, s'en détourna. Pour l'instant il voulait juste dormir sans plus penser à rien, au diable ce psychopathe.

-Prévenez moi quand il sera assez coopératif pour que je puisse lui parler en privé, lança t'il au guérisseur en sortant.

**°°°°O°°°°**

**Des reviews s'il vous plaît ?**


	25. Chapter 24 : Mal

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ! C'est normalement le dernier chapitre que je publierai ce mois-çi, après je serais en vacances sans internet !**

**_Chapitre 24 : Mal_**

Une douleur aigue irradiant chaque parcelle de son corps le réveilla. Une infirmière toute de noir vêtue se tenait près du lit, une seringue à la main. Quand elle vit les deux yeux d'un bleu troublant se poser sur elle, elle esquissa un petit sourire timide et enfonça l'aiguille dans le bras du canadien, qui sentit en quelques secondes le mal se passer.

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas vous en donner plus, le commandeur l'a ordonné.

Rodney eut un sourire amer. Kolya ne voulait pas le tuer certes, mais il ne se privait pas pour le torturer l'air de rien. Ses blessures lui faisaient mal et il sentait s'ajouter à ça les effets de la diminution d'anesthésiants dans son organisme. Les guérisseurs ne voulaient pas totalement les évacuer de son système mais les garder à un taux qu'ils estimaient normal. Enfin, normal pour un prostitué ayant été drogué pendant plus d'un an.

L'infirmière souleva le drap et entreprit de changer le bandage qui entourait son tronc, serré autour de ses cotes cassées. La drogue s'évacuant de son organisme permettait à McKay de retrouver l'usage de ses sens, de percevoir des choses qu'il aurait ignorées il y a encore quelques jours. Il vit distinctement la jeune femme frissonner en découvrant la pâleur de sa peau. Une peau anormalement blanche, transparente, n'ayant pas vu le soleil depuis trop longtemps.

Rodney avait commencé à l'accepter. Il était devenu un monstre. Il était peut être libre de ceux qui l'avaient faits prisonniers, mais son corps allait devoir supporter le prix de sa capture. Cela semblait tellement loin maintenant, c'était comme si une autre personne avait vécu la majeure partie de sa vie. La Terre, Atlantis, Jeannie, Carson, Radek, Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla, John. Juste des souvenirs dont la couleur était passée. L'accent de son meilleur ami semblait se faire de plus en plus incertain, l'odeur de l'after-shave qu'il utilisait aussi, et les traits du visage de Sheppard étaient flous. Oublier toutes ces petites choses le terrifiait, c'était comme de perdre une partie de lui, comme d'échanger cette identité là contre celle qui le caractérisait maintenant. Il était triste et détruit, misérable, monstrueux. Il se souvenait ne jamais avoir été heureux, mais s'il avait su à cette époque bénie ce qui l'attendait, il aurait sûrement...il se serait sûrement flingué.

L'infirmière avait commencé son travail, en serrant moins les nouveaux bandages parce que médicalement il semblait guérir, en changeant des pansements de moins en moins sanglants, administrant des médicaments prescrits de moins en moins utiles. Le scientifique regardait ailleurs, il avait tourné la tête en direction du mur de béton rutilant pour ne pas voir son propre corps. La lumière dans cette infirmerie était différente de celle du bordel, plus forte, plus crue. Plus cruelle aussi, comme si elle épinglait sans pitié sa laideur et ses blessures avant de les lui renvoyer en pleine face.

La couverture fut remontée jusqu'à ses épaules et la jeune femme fit le tour du lit et se pencha vers lui, une expression bienveillante plaquée sur son visage comme un panneau publicitaire pour l'humanité du personnel des hôpitaux Genii sur un immeuble.

-Ca va aller ? Lui demanda t'elle avec une douceur qui aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie Beckett.

-Pourquoi vous me demandez ça ?

-Vous pleurez...monsieur.

Elle avait hésité un instant sur le « monsieur », comme si la créature allongée devant elle était devenue tellement fragile qu'un simple titre aurait pu l'ébranler. Rodney porta les doigts à son visage et sentit qu'elle avait raison. Son visage ne sentait même plus ses propres larmes. Quelque part, ce fait aberrant ne l'étonnât même pas.

-Je suis désolé si je vous fait peur, lui répondit-il finalement d'une voix éteinte. Je suis juste fatigué.

Cela semblât effrayer encore plus la jeune infirmière, qui après un dernier sourire poli et incertain s'empressa de le laisser tranquille. Il ne lui en voulut pas.

Et c'était vrai, il était fatigué, très fatigué même. Fatigué de s'être battu pendant tout ce temps, au sens propre comme au figuré, pour finalement devoir être confronté à toute cette pitié. Et ça n'était pas tellement le fait que les Genii l'empêchait de rentrer sur Atlantis qui lui avait retiré le peu d'espoir qui lui restait, c'était surtout de constater que partout où il irait, même en se libérant de toutes les prisons de l'univers, il ne pourrait pas se libérer de lui même. Il ne pourrait plus se regarder dans un miroir sans penser à tout ça, il ne pourrait pas confier ce qui lui était arrivé à personne sans que cela ne suscite la pitié et la crainte. Les gens n'avaient pas envie d'entendre tout ce qu'il avait à dire, et pour être tout à fait honnête il n'avait pas non plus envie de le partager avec qui que ce soit. Il s'était battu pour se retrouver face à une coquille vide quand il se regardait dans un miroir. Vidé, c'était ce qu'il était, vidé de toute énergie et de tout espoir, prêt à se laisser mourir sans même lever le petit doigt.

Un éclair de conscience dans ses propres ténèbres lui indiqua qu'il devait sûrement traverser une bonne grosse dépression, et qu'il noircissait le tableau en mode « adolescente gothique et suicidaire ». Cette perspective le fit rire.

-Vous riez tout seul à ce que je vois. Eh bien j'ai l'impression que je vais avoir du pain sur la planche...

McKay leva la tête et constata qu'il n'avait pas entendu arriver la jeune femme qui se tenait devant lui. Elle était comme l'infirmière de toute à l'heure, sauf qu'on avait l'impression que c'en était le négatif. L'infirmière qui s'occupait de Rodney avait la peau claire et des habits sombres, comme tout le personnel médical. La femme qui le regardait du bout de son lit était noire de peau et portait une robe blanche et jaune. Et elle était magnifique...

-Votre infirmière attitrée est un peu peureuse, lui dit elle le plus sérieusement du monde. A l'entendre vous avez la tête d'un type suicidaire qui serait l'unique réfugié d'une planète attaquée par les Wraith.

-Ca n'est pas ce qui m'est arrivé, lui répondit-il un peu décontenancé.

-Je le sais bien, ce que je voulais dire c'est que vous n'avez pas l'air à l'article de la mort.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa, illustré par le sourire figé mais chaleureux de la jeune inconnue. Enfin, jeune, disons qu'elle avait entre 28 et 33 ans... Des pommettes rebondies et rosées, des lèvres pleines, des cheveux noirs, lisses et coupés courts, un air résolument sympathique et bienveillant.

-Euh, pourquoi êtes vous là ? demanda Rodney au bout d'un moment.

-Oh, je suis idiote, j'ai oublié de me présenter ! Je suis votre Aide, Dorba. Holth. Appelez moi Dorba.

-Docteur Rodney McKay, se présenta t'il, un peu décontenancé.

Le sourire de Dorba s'élargit et atteint cette fois ses yeux, qui prirent une lueur amusée.

-Je sais très bien qui vous êtes, je me suis penchée sur votre dossier depuis votre arrivée dans cette infirmerie.

-Et quand vous dites que vous êtes mon Aide...

-Je suis vraiment bête, ricana Dorba Holth, vous n'êtes pas Genii, vous ne devez pas savoir. Une Aide c'est...et bien comme son nom l'indique, une Aide vous aide dans différents domaines, en général pour assister une personne victime d'un abus, dans le domaine psychologique, juridique, social...

McKay leva les sourcils, ignorant une crampe en train de se manifester dans le muscle de sa jambe blessée.

-Je croyais que les Genii n'étaient pas en faveur de la solidarité, grimaça t'il.

-En général non, mais quand la victime est une personne importante ou utile, ça change la donne.

Oh, bien évidemment. Kolya voulait sûrement qu'il construise des bombes nucléaires ou je ne sais quel autre arme de destruction massive. Evidemment. En même temps, il se doutait bien qu'il ne le gardait pas en vie pour ses beaux yeux.

...quoique, un nombre certain de Genii s'étaient pris pas mal de coups de poing justement pour pouvoir admirer ses beaux yeux d'un peu plus près.

-Vous m'avez l'air fatigué. Je voulais juste me présenter et m'assurer que tout allait bien, je reviendrait demain pour vous poser quelques questions, décida Dorba en lui envoyant un autre sourire.

Génial, voilà qu'il avait une avocate/psy/coach de vie avec un physique de top model sur le dos !

°°°°O°°°°


	26. Chapter 25 : Convalescence

**Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews !**

**_Chapitre 25 : Convalescence _**

Dorba venait tous les jours. Elle l'encourageait et le poussait à accepter les traitements de rééducation et à poursuivre les efforts, à ne pas abandonner. Comme une maîtresse d'école.

Elle avait fait une espèce de marché secret avec lui. Elle dirait à Kolya qu'il n'était pas prêt à lui parler face à face (en avançant en général l'argument de la confusion mentale due aux médicaments) et en échange Rodney devait se remuer un peu plus chaque jour. Bien sur ses exploits étaient moindres : une jambe à demie pliée, une roulade sur le coté. Rien que le fait de pouvoir se redresser seul pour manger avait tenu de l'exploit. Il n'allait pas pouvoir marcher de sitôt, et encore moins s'enfuir !

Dorba était quelquefois énervante avec son sourire constant, et son manque de pitié pouvait parfois sembler cruel. Mais force était de constater qu'elle était diablement efficace. Elle traitait Rodney normalement, ne lui demandait pas de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé et ne le plaignait pas. Habituellement cette attitude aurait énervé l'ancien McKay, après tout ce qu'il avait vécu il aurait bien eu droit à un traitement de faveur ! Le nouveau McKay était tout le contraire. Il voulait juste se cacher dans un coin et être oublié, pour peut être s'oublier lui même.

Et puis un jour Dorba Holth lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus cacher la vérité à Kolya, et qu'il allait devoir lui parler seul à seul. Cette perspective l'avait terrifié, il avait encore en mémoire le couteau du Genii, et la cicatrice que ce dernier lui avait laissée sur le bras.

Les guérisseurs avaient prétextés que le scientifique avait besoin d'air frais et de soleil. Ils avaient mis Rodney sur un brancard roulant, et avaient mis le lit à la surface, sur un mont rocailleux surplombant le village factice avec lequel les Genii trompaient les peuples avec lesquels ils commerçaient. Ils l'avaient placé sous un grand arbre, un résineux dont le vent secouait tranquillement les branches. Il faisait encore un peu froid malgré le soleil et Holth avait insisté pour qu'il se protége de plusieurs couvertures.

Quand elle avait vu le Commandeur arriver, elle s'était discrètement éclipsée dans un sourire, lui promettant de revenir. Rodney avait observé Kolya quelques secondes, étonné quant au fait qu'il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement menaçant. Son visage était presque paisible.

-Vous avez programmé l'heure et le jour de mon exécution ? Avait sèchement demandé le canadien.

Kolya avait éclaté de rire.

-Nous serions bien fous de vous tuer, croyez moi, vous nous êtes beaucoup plus utile vivant que mort.

-C'est pour cette raison que vous refusez de me renvoyer sur Atlantis ?

-Vous n'y êtes pas Docteur, répondit calmement le Genii. Diplomatiquement parlant, la meilleure chose à faire pour nous serait de vous renvoyer.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez ? S'était impatienté McKay.

Le militaire lui avait expliqué qu'après quelques faces à faces plus ou moins sanglants entre factions Genii, Ladon Radim avait été dépassé par les événements ayant lieu au sein de son Etat. Après tout lui aussi était un scientifique, et même s'il se débrouillait assez bien en diplomatie il n'était pas vraiment préparé à gérer une guerre civile. Son pacifisme l'avait empêché d'agir, et la majorité des Genii avait rappelé Kolya au pouvoir. Il était revenu en territoire Genii d'où il avait été exilé comme un héros, comme le sauveur de la nation. Il avait calmé les tensions, étouffé la guerre civile, réconcilié les factions. Pour se conforter dans son pouvoir, il avait organisé une élection, s'attirant ainsi la sympathie de tout son peuple. Acastus Kolya avait été nommé Chef de la nation Genii, mais une certaine partie des électeurs avaient souhaités garder Ladon au gouvernement. Pour empêcher d'autres soulèvements, Kolya avait accepté, souhaitant par la même occasion garder le soutient des Atlantes, qui étaient les plus précieux alliés des Genii.

Néanmoins le Docteur Weir ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille. Il lui avait paru intolérable que quelqu'un comme Kolya puisse être un allié, et avait rompu toute connexion entre Atlantis et la planète Genii. Ladon avait eu beau essayer de les contacter, de les amadouer, les Atlantes s'étaient montrés inflexibles : tant que Kolya resterait au pouvoir aucune aide ne serait apportée au gouvernement Genii. Et puis quelques mois plus tard, ils n'avaient plus réussis à établir le contact avec le Stargate Atlante. Le septième chevron refusait de se verrouiller.

-Nous assumons donc qu'Atlantis a été détruite par les Wraith ou les Réplicateurs. J'en suis désolé, annonça finalement Kolya à un Rodney plus que secoué.

L'homme allongé dans ce lit recouvert de laine semblait encaisser, doucement. Presque sans sourciller. Il le voyait s'éteindre.

-Zelenka est un type intelligent, annonça t'il finalement d'une toute petite voix. Il a du trouvé un moyen de brouiller votre adresse...il...ils font juste semblant de sonner occupé...

Acastus fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas à quoi l'astrophysicien faisait référence. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin c'était de le voir perdre la tête.

McKay se tourna vers lui, avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'espoir dans ses yeux.

-Comme quand on a fait disparaître la cité. Quand on avait fait croire à toute la galaxie que les Wraith nous avait détruits...

-Nous n'avons croisé personne de votre peuple depuis notre incapacité à vous contacter, et nous avons des espions partout.

-Si vous voulez me garder en vie, ne m'enlevez pas ça ! L'espoir de retourner sur Atlantis, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste ! S'étrangla Rodney.

Kolya acquiesça, et le canadien cru voir un semblant d'émotion dans ses yeux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que sa situation était tellement désespérée qu'elle pouvait faire naître de l'émotion dans les yeux d'un psychopathe.

-En attendant, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à perdre. Je veux que vous travailliez pour nous.

Le scientifique renifla. Il ne devait pas montrer au militaire qu'il avait envie de pleurer et qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. C'était des éléments qu'il aurait pu utiliser contre lui. Il n'aurait même pas du lui dire qu'il tenait autant à rentrer chez lui.

-C'est hors de question Kolya, et vous le savez, parvint il finalement à dire d'une voix forte et sans concession.

-Une fois votre rééducation terminée, quand vous pourrez marcher, vous serez assignés à des quartiers. Mais vous ne pourrez pas quitter Tripald.

-En fait vous venez de me libérer d'une prison pour me traîner dans la votre, c'est ça ?

-Si vous ne travaillez pas pour nous, vous serez en constante surveillance, lâcha Kolya dans un sourire. Et vous verrez, quand on ne travaille pas, Tripald est l'endroit le plus ennuyeux du monde. Quoi qu'il advienne vous viendrez travailler pour nous, j'en suis certain. C'est juste une question de temps. Après tout, vous aussi êtes exposé aux radiations de nos installations nucléaires, libre à vous de refuser de perfectionner notre bouclier...

Rodney eut un petit rire sans joie.

-Voilà, nous en sommes enfin aux menaces. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi vous ne me les balancez pas tout le temps à la figure.

-La politique sur cette planète n'est plus ce qu'elle était, soupira le Genii. Et je le concède, c'est en partie à cause de moi. Le peuple aime ma force, ma détermination, mais mes moyens d'obtenir ce que je veux sont un peu trop extrêmes à leur goût. J'essaie juste de changer au mieux...

-Oui, ça saute aux yeux, vous êtes l'emblème même de la démocratie !

Le Commandeur esquissa un sourire forcé et s'éloigna doucement du brancard, avançant dans la pénombre des arbres qui descendaient la colline.

-Quand vous aurez pris un peu plus de recul sur tout ça Docteur McKay, vous verrez que je ne suis pas votre ennemi, expliqua t'il. Beaucoup de choses ont changées depuis votre enlèvement, la galaxie n'est plus la même.

-Je ne vous aiderai pas à commettre de...de génocide ! S'emporta Rodney.

-Tout de suite les grand mots, ricana le Genii. Je ne veux tuer personne, sauf peut être les Wraith, mais il me semblait pourtant que nous étions d'accord sur ce point...

°°°°O°°°°

**Des reviews ?**


	27. Chapter 26 : Rééducation

**Désolée pour le retard, comme le dernier chapitre n'a eu en tout que 3 reviews, ça m'a un peu découragée, j'avais l'impression que personne ne lisait cette fic... Mais bon, l'envie d'écrire est revenue, grâce en partie au gentil commentaire d'une jeune fille qui a cherché la suite partout sans la trouver et qui s'est inscrite pour gentiment me remonter les bretelles, merci à elle ! Donc voilà la suite^^ **

_**Chapitre 26 : Rééducation**_

-Rodney, arrêtez de vous appuyer sur votre jambe valide !

-Je vous aime bien mais vous manquez cruellement de logique, lança McKay à Dorba. Si je ne m'appuie pas sur mon autre jambe, c'est précisément parce qu'elle me fait mal. Très mal.

-Mais le principe de cet exercice, répliqua Dorba en remettant Rodney en place entre les deux rampes de bois, c'est de vous entraîner à marcher normalement. Vous n'étiez pas boiteux avant de vous casser la jambe, n'est ce pas ?

Le scientifique grogna avec mauvaise humeur et tenta de mettre un peu de poids du coté de sa jambe gauche. Il souffrait le martyre, vraiment, et les Genii n'étaient qu'une bande de sadiques incapable de montrer la moindre once de compassion.

-Et puis d'abord, comment arrivez-vous à déterminer laquelle de mes jambes est valide ? J'ai aussi eu le genou droit déboîté je vous signale !

-Ca fait plus d'un mois, la luxation s'est résorbée. Une jambe cassée à deux endroits est plus meurtrie qu'un genou déboîté.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas m'appuyer dessus ! Insista le canadien.

-Allez, faites moi plaisir, essayez de marcher normalement… demanda doucement Dorba, d'un ton plus cajoleur.

-Non !

-Juste le long des rampes, je ne vous demanderai pas de les refaire en sens inverse…

-J'ai dit non !

Imprimant une expression boudeuse sur son visage, Dorba croisa les bras en signe de mécontentement. Rodney leva les yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que même quand elle faisait la tête elle était très jolie. Il esquissa deux pas assortis d'une grimace pour la contenter. La ligne descendante du sourire de l'Aide se redressa, et McKay sentit une armada de papillons chauds se mettre à parader dans son estomac.

-Si vous finissez cette longueur de rampe, vous aurez droit à une surprise.

-Quelle surprise ? demanda le canadien, rougissant en imaginant de quel genre de surprise il aurait envie d'avoir de sa part.

-Si je vous le dis…

-Ca ne seras plus une surprise, je sais, épargnez moi le cliché. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Il avait l'impression d'être agressif et cynique avec chaque personne pour laquelle il entretenait un intérêt certain. C'était plus fort que lui, comme si sa parole voulait créer un rempart de glace autour son être afin d'empêcher quiconque de le voir vraiment. Il passait alors pour un con arrogant et faisait fuir la ou les personnes convoitées, le plongeant dans une mauvaise humeur que rien sauf une bonne vielle équation impossible à déchiffrer pour le commun des mortels ne pouvait calmer.

-Un ami veux vous voir, lâcha finalement Dorba.

-Un ami ? Un Genii ?

-Oui, manifestement ça n'était pas un Wraith, quoique, à ce qu'il parait, vous les Atlantes n'étiez pas les derniers à vous lier d'amitié avec eux…

La bouche de McKay forma un « o » d'injustice, et il oublia pendant cet instant sa résolution de rajouter plusieurs degrés de douleurs à sa blessure, se relevant complètement devant les yeux ébahis de Holth.

-Ca n'était pas de l'amitié mais des alliances militaires provisoires ! Et vous n'avez pas de leçons à nous donner, vous et vos coups d'Etat incessants…

-Ma pique vous a visiblement redonné l'usage de vos jambes, constata la jeune femme en levant un sourcil sceptique, la prochaine fois que j'attend un miracle de votre part rappelez moi de vous insulter.

-Vous l'avez fait exprès ! S'exclama Rodney, scandalisé.

-Je me doutais un peu que vous en rajoutiez. Après tout, c'est votre droit le plus strict. Mais soyez gentil de finir votre exercice afin d'éviter de faire attendre votre ami mondain.

-Mondain ?

-C'est ça, changez de sujet…

Une fois l'exercice terminé, McKay fut reconduit dans son lit avec maintes précautions. On lui avait octroyé une chambre particulière à la demande de Dorba, qui disait que sa guérison nécessitait une certaine quantité de solitude et qu'il avait besoin de reconstruire sa sphère privée.

Le père de Rodney disait toujours qu'on reconnaissait les bons psys à leurs bonnes idées. La vérité c'est qu'il ne supportait plus les dortoirs de l'infirmerie de Tripald, où le calme n'était possible que grâce à l'usage de bouchons d'oreilles fais de mie de pain local.

Une fois installé bien au fond de son lit, une infirmière fit rentrer l'ami en question, qui avança précautionneusement dans la pièce.

-Liovanido ! S'exclama Rodney, ravi.

Le peintre le gratifia d'un sourire discret et s'approcha du lit en tendant timidement une main que McKay serra chaleureusement. Il lui avait appris ça après une séance de pose, un jour. Le Genii avait trouvé ça très exotique.

-Rodney, j'espère que tu vas bien, je suis si heureux de te voir !

Si le scientifique avait pu tenir debout, il l'aurait sans doute pris dans ses bras. Un visage amical était vraiment le bienvenu dans cette infirmerie morne.

-Il parait que mes blessures sont en train de guérir, le rassura l'atlante. Je me suis bien amoché en voulant m'échapper du bordel, l'ironie étant qu'ils m'ont rattrapés de toute façon.

-Je suis désolé, c'est un peu de ma faute…

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Bien sur Liovanido avait la manie énervante de s'excuser pour tout et n'importe quoi, mais il y avait là quelque chose de différent, comme s'il avait vraiment fait quelque chose de grave.

-C'est à cause de moi si tu es là. Si Kolya t'as trouvé.

McKay déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas croire que le peintre l'avait dénoncé. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour juger les caractères des gens, mais il lui faisait confiance et le considérait comme un véritable ami.

-Je…je suis devenu plutôt célèbre. Mes œuvres ont du succès. Et ce tableau de toi que j'ai peint, il a été exposé dans beaucoup d'endroits, il a fait le tour de l'Etat.

Le cerveau du canadien marchait à toute vitesse, établissant les conjectures, rejetant les hypothèses et arrivant finalement à une conclusion avant même que les mots soient prononcés par son ami.

-Kolya t'a reconnu tout de suite. Je voulais vraiment te présenter mes excuses et je…

-Continue, que s'est-il passé ? Le coupa Rodney.

-Kolya m'a demandé qui tu étais, et où tu étais. Je savais qu'il avait une dent contre les atlantes, alors je ne lui ai pas dit. Je lui ai dit que tu étais juste un modèle banal, un Genii, que j'avais même oublié qui tu étais. Mais c'est rapidement devenu une obsession pour lui.

Liovanido baissa les yeux avant d'oser continuer.

-Ses hommes me harcelaient. Je m'arrangeais pour toujours rester accompagné, pour dormir chez des mécènes ou de bons clients, ce genre de choses. J'avais peur. Et puis un jour ils ont fouillé ma maison. Depuis que j'ai quitté le domicile familial je tiens un cahier où je note chaque dépense, pour être sur de ne rien égarer, pour pouvoir à la fin de l'année regarder ce que j'ai acheté sans rien regretter. Il y avait les factures du bordel, et c'est comme ça qu'ils t'on retrouvés.

-Ils ont attaqués le bordel sous le seul prétexte de me retrouver.

-Oui, acquiesça le peintre. Ils doivent vraiment avoir besoin de toi.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire.

Le tout laissa Rodney songeur. Il devait y avoir plus en jeu que cette histoire de bouclier, qui était loin d'être nouvelle. Quels étaient donc les plans de Kolya et de son gouvernement ?

En attendant, la culpabilité avait envahi le visage de Liovanido, et c'est en souriant que McKay leva les yeux vers lui.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Malgré les circonstances je suis mieux ici qu'au bordel. Au moins je ne suis pas maltraité. Et puis ça n'était pas de ta faute.

L'expression du Genii s'illumina et il posa la main sur le bras de son ami.

-Récupères le plus vite possible. Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, n'hésites surtout pas.

**Des reviews s'il vous plait ?**


	28. Chapter 27 : Quartiers Gardés

**Ce chapitre est pour Melissandre, qui apparemment est malade^^ Merci de suivre cette fic ! Si vous êtes intéressés, j'ai fais un site pour cette fanfiction, où vous trouverez des goodies, des fiches pour les personnages, des petits spoilers... L'adresse c'est http(:)(//)(.com/site/)(everydayfanfiction)/(Home) (supprimez les parenthèses pour accéder au site !)**

_**Chapitre 27 : Quartiers gardés**_

-Nous y sommes, déclara solennellement Dorba en tirant la poignée de la porte métallique sur laquelle était peinte le symbole Genii de la neige.

-Ce n'est pas fermé à clef ? demanda Rodney en fronçant les sourcils.

- Les Genii ne sont pas des voleurs ! S'exclama l'Aide, un peu vexée. Pas entre nous tout du moins. Ce ne sont pas non plus des voyeurs, si c'est ce que vous craignez.

-Alors il doit y avoir beaucoup d'étrangers à Marjovate, grommela McKay. Et je ne suis pas Genii.

-Mais c'est tout comme, sourit-elle en pénétrant dans les nouveaux quartiers du scientifique.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, environ quatre mètres sur cinq. Au fond à droite de la pièce se tenait une petite cheminée qui n'avait pas encore été allumée. Un lit moyennement large dont la tête était adossée au mur perpendiculaire à la porte ainsi qu'unbureau posé près du mur d'en face assortit d'une chaise constituaient le seul mobilier agrémentant la pièce. Une applique située au dessus du lit éclairait le tout. Bien sur, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, Tripald étant un énorme building souterrain. En avançant dans la pièce, McKay aperçu une dalle grillagée formant en renfoncement d'environ un mètre carré. Au dessus de ce carré se tenait un gros bidon métallique percé en son fond d'un trou refermé par un bouchon.

-Les commodités je suppose ? demanda sèchement Rodney en désignant l'installation du menton.

-Vous n'en aviez pas à Marjovate ?

-Si, mais elles ressemblaient plus au genre de chose que l'on a sur Terre. Sur ma planète, précisa le canadien. Les toilettes et les douches étaient séparées par exemple, et il y avait même de grandes baignoires…

-Les bordels sont assez rentables pour se payer ce genre d'installation de luxe, répondit Dorba. Un individu moyen doit se contenter de ça.

Rodney haussa les épaules et tâta le matelas avant de s'y asseoir.

-Si c'est le prix à payer pour ne plus offrir mon cul à la nation Genii…

Dorba haussa brièvement les sourcils et eut un petit rire estomaqué.

-Pourquoi jouez vous sur la provocation Docteur McKay ? demanda t'elle, visiblement décontenancée.

-A vous de me le dire, répondit malicieusement Rodney. Vous ai-je choqué ?

-Il en faut plus pour me choquer, croyez moi. Je cherche juste à cerner votre comportement.

-Il n'y a rien à cerner, dit le scientifique en la regardant dans les yeux. Je crois que je suis le pire patient que vous ayez jamais eu à traiter.

-Le plus arrogant sans aucun doute, le taquina t'elle.

-Jesuppose que c'est bon signe si mon arrogance revient. J'ai toujours été très conscient de ce que je valais.

Elle lui lança un sourire indulgent puis s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Du dessous elle tira une large caisse en bois, qu'elle ouvrit.

-Là dedans il y a une tasse, un pot de savon et des serviettes de toilette, ainsi qu'une brosse pour les cheveux et de l'herbe à dents, énuméra t'elle. Je crois que c'est du Brasme, vous n'êtes pas allergique au Brasme n'est-ce pas ? Il y a aussi de la place pour mettre vos affaires si vous le voulez.

-Je n'ai pas d'affaires.

On avait habillé Rodney avec un uniforme de soldat Genii terme et informe, et on lui avait donné des collants faisant aussi office de sous-vêtements ainsi que des bottes. Quand les infirmières lui avaient demandé s'il voulait garder son poncho et ses vielles chaussures marron, il avait refusé. Les avoir portées pendant un an et demi lui avait suffit.

-Vous savez, si vous acceptez de travailler pour Kolya vous pourrez gagner de l'argent et vous en acheter…

-Je voudrais prendre une douche et me raser, la coupa froidement McKay.

Holth baissa les yeux, se préparant à annoncerà Rodney le prix de sa « condition mentale » supposée.

-Je vais vous chercher une lame, mais je devrais repartir avec. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seul avec des objets coupants.

-Je peux très bien me pendre avec les draps, ou avec une serviette, sourit Rodney.

-Non, déglutit Dorba. Vous ne pouvez pas. Cette pièce a été étudiée pour les gens dans votre situation. Les draps et les serviettes se déchirent si vous tirez trop dessus, et le bois de vos meubles est trop solide pour que vous le cassiez.

-Je peux m'immoler avec la cheminée, s'amusa le scientifique, ravi de la voir emprunte de gêne.

-Une vitre très épaisse et conductrice de chaleur s'abaisse automatiquement dès que les capteurs détectent de la fumée. Et c'est nous qui allumons le feu, précisa Holth.

-Je ne suis pas suicidaire, vous pouvez me faire confiance. Je joue juste avec vos nerfs.

-La confiance est quelquechose qui se gagne Docteur, annonça Dorba en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je vais vous laissez vous laver, je reviens dans quelques minutes avec une lame…

Rodney la regarda sortir d'un air pensif. « La confiance est quelquechose qui se gagne ». Une phrase à la Sheppard ça. Il sentit son cœur faire une embardée dans sa poitrine.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça, il ne devait plus penser aux siens s'il voulait tenir. Un jour il retrouverait Atlantis, mais il avait le pressentiment que ce jour était loin d'être proche, et s'il voulait réapprendre à vivre il devrait mettre ses inquiétudes et ses manques de coté.

Il se déshabilla rapidement en évitant de regarder son corps et avança dansla douche Genii. Il attrapa en passant le pot de savon en l'inspectant suspicieusement, ainsi qu'une serviette. McKay dévissa le bouchon du bidon avec précaution, et poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que l'eau n'était ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Prenant un peu de savon visqueux entre les doigts, il approcha lentement sa main de son torse dans l'objectif de le laver. Il n'y parvint pas.

Son corps ne lui appartenait plus. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas être le sien.

A Marjovate c'était les domestiques qui le lavaient, et à l'hôpital de Tripald c'était les infirmières. On ne l'avait pas vraiment autorisé à se toucher depuis qu'une partie de la drogue que contenait son organisme s'était évacuée. Depuis qu'il se sentait pleinement conscient du monde qui l'entourait.

Rodney ouvrit finalement les yeux et regarda ses mains, puis ses bras et sa poitrine, son ventre, son sexe et ses jambes. Ses poils avaient repoussés, mais pas complètement et de façon courte et drue. Il avait quelques cicatrices en plus, et sa peau était tellement pale qu'elle le dégoûtait.

Inspirant profondément il entreprit de se savonner, essayant de ne pas sentir sa propre chair sous ses doigts. Il constata néanmoins qu'il pouvait sentir ses côtes, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis la fin de son adolescence, et que la musculature qui s'était dessinée durant ses trois ans dans l'équipe de Sheppard avait presque entièrement disparue. En se lavant les cheveux, il décida qu'il devrait les couper au plus vite, il ne s'était jamais apprécié avec les cheveux longs. Il se lava rapidement en évitant soigneusement toutes les parties érogènes de son corps, puis se sécha et enfila de nouveau l'affreuse combinaison Genii avant l'arrivée de Dorba.

Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et c'est en les essorant tant bien que mal qu'il entendit trois coups discrets frappés à la porte.

-Entrez !

Dorba tenait un petit miroir et un couteau lisse et aiguisé, qu'elle tendità Rodney avec précautions avant d'orienter le miroir vers lui.

McKay détestait se raser avec du savon, il n'était tout bonnement pas doué. C'est pour cela qu'avant de toucher à son visage, il leva la lame et coupa rapidement sa tignasse devant les yeux ébahis de l'Aide, ne laissant que quelques centimètres de cheveux.

-Vous…balbutia t'elle en fixant les mèches, immobiles sur le sol. Vous….

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais coiffeur, plaisanta Rodney, mais au moins je me sens plus léger. C'est plus ou moins la coupe de cheveux que j'avais quand ils m'ont enlevé.

-Vous êtes imprévisible, lâcha t'elle enfin les yeux rivés sur sa tête.

-Laissez moi encore vous surprendre, sourit le scientifique. Pouvez vous m'aider à me raser ? Avec ce savon visqueux je risque d'aggraver mon profil de défiguré notoire…

En comprenant le jeu de mots, Dorba fut rassurée. Il semblait aller mieux qu'il y a quelques temps. Néanmoins, cette attitude surprenante qu'il avait, ce changement constant d'humeur, ces gestes brusques… Le Docteur McKay ne semblait plus être adapté à une vie en société, avec ses règles et ses présupposés. Elle sentait qu'il se forçait à faire de l'humour, mais voyait aussi que ça n'était juste qu'une façade.

°°°°O°°°°

**Des reviews s'il vous plait ?**


	29. Chapter 28 : Appelé à Comparaître

**Merci pour vos précédentes reviews ! Voilà la suite...**

°°°°O°°°°

_**Chapitre 28 : Appelé à Comparaître**_

Après lui avoir donné sa dose quotidienne d'anesthésiants, l'Aide l'informa qu'il lui était demandé d'aider quelques juges Genii à définir la culpabilité de Togbert. C'était la procédure normale en cas de démantèlement de bordel.

-Quand aura lieu le procès ?

-Dans une semaine. Ca nous laisse à peine le temps de nous préparer, c'est pour cela qu'il nous faut commencer dès maintenant.

Rodney s'adossa au bureau et pris sa tête entre les mains. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire ça, maintenant comme jamais. Il ne voulais pas réfléchir, se demander dans quelle mesure il en voulait à Togbert, dans quelle mesure ce dernier s'était racheté en lui permettant de s'échapper. Se demander à quel point il était responsable.

-La procédure est assez simple, continua Dorba. Pour chaque catégorie de crime il y a une peine. Pour qualifier un crime, les juges étudient cinquante questions. Si l'accusé est reconnu coupable de plus de dix questions, il est condamné à une peine de prison. Plus de trente et il est exécuté.

McKay ne voulait la mort de personne, pas même celle de Togbert. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la situation, il ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il voulait tourner la page et tout oublier.

-Pour vous, il s'agira juste de répondre à trente de ces questions par oui ou par non. Rien d'autre ne vous sera demandé.

-Quel genre de question ?

-Je pense que vous vous en doutez, lui répondit doucement Holth en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Comme si ça n'était pas assez humiliant comme ça, il allait devoir raconter ce qui lui était arrivé devant une centaine de personnes. Des Genii qui détestaient déjà les Atlantes par principe. Et il allait devoir participer à l'assassinat institutionnalisé d'un homme.

-Je ne veux pas que Togbert meure, annonça t'il soudain.

-Cette procédure n'est qu'une formalité, même sans vous il mourra, lui expliqua la jeune femme. Nous avons besoin de trois témoins dont deux victimes, et tous les prostitués de votre bordel se sont volatilisés de peur de participer au procès. Nous n'avons en plus de vous qu'un seul ancien esclave à moitié fou et un ancien garde, qui ne participe au procès que pour être blanchi. Togbert n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir, avec ou sans vous. Et honnêtement je ne comprends pas comment…

-Il a fait énormément de mal, je sais. Je sais aussi que je devrais le haïr, mais ce type n'est qu'une victime qu'on a transformé en monstre. L'enfermer d'accord, mais le tuer… Il a vécu la même chose que moi, sauf que lui n'avait que 13 ans. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, même moi je ne peux pas comprendre. Il a des circonstances atténuantes.

-Ca ne compte pas. La seule chose qui compte pour les juges, c'est ce qu'il a fait.

Quel idiot il était. Parler de circonstances atténuantes à une civilisation qui tirait à bout portant sur des gens dont le seul tord était de ne pas être totalement d'accord avec eux. Même si Dorba était gentille, si Helkin, Erian et Liovanido semblaient plus intelligents et raisonnables que bon nombre de terriens, les Genii n'en demeuraient pas moins un peuple sans scrupules, loin d'être pacifiste. A l'image de leur leader, Kolya.

Les Genii étaient sans doute la civilisation humaine la plus belliqueuse de cette galaxie. Pourquoi devait-il s'étonner s'ils exécutaient un criminel sans réfléchir plus de deux secondes aux raisons derrière ses actes ?

-Comment sera-t-il exécuté ? demanda t'il finalement, la mort dans l'âme.

-Il sera fusillé. Et vous serez obligé d'être présent, c'est la loi.

McKay eut un rire nerveux. C'aurait été trop facile s'il n'avait eu qu'à répondre à quelques questions et oublier toute cette affaire. Il allait devoir assumer en direct les conséquences de ses actes. Peut être même que le public applaudirait une fois l'exécution terminée. Une société débarrassée de ce qui lui fait honte. Oh oui, ça lui rappelait vraiment la Terre.

-Vous avez déjà tué un être humain Dorba ?

-Non, répondit t'elle avec surprise. Et vous ?

-Jamais en face. Jamais en regardant ma victime droit dans les yeux. J'ai tué des hommes, peut être des femmes, des Wraith aussi. Jamais seul, et toujours à distance. Et à chaque fois je tirais dans un tas d'anonymes, sans me soucier de qui je tuais. Je me disais que je sauvais ma peau, que je ne tirais pas très bien et que les morts, ils ne l'étaient sûrement pas à cause de mes balles. Et pourtant je visais la tête et les organes vitaux à chaque fois, c'est ce qu'on m'avait appris.

Dorba baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais fait partie de l'armée.

-Le pire, c'est qu'on s'y habitue, continua t'il d'une voix monocorde. On s'habitue à tirer dans le tas et à ne pas penser aux gens qu'on a tués. Comment pourrait-on nous même survivre sinon ? Vous imaginez, quand on n'arrive pas à dormir et qu'on se souvient de tous les gens qu'on a tué, peut être ou peut être pas, à toutes ces vies anéanties par notre faute ? Vous vous demandez sans cesse si ces vies que vous avez prises étaient aussi valables que la votre. Si vous méritez d'avoir gagné. Si être un survivant ça veut forcément dire être un monstre. C'est invivable, alors vous n'y pensez pas, dés que l'ombre d'une pensée à ce sujet apparaît, vous l'enterrez. Vos amis sont comme vous, alors ils n'y pensent pas non plus, et vous n'en parlez jamais. Vous n'avez pas de remords, mais vous savez au fond de vous que plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.

-Vous survivez parce qu'il le faut, lui dit doucement la jeune femme. Pour votre peuple.

-Mon peuple…, ricana Rodney. Sur Atlantis, le tiers de la population prend des somnifères. Et on a beau dire, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a peur des Wraith qu'on a du mal à dormir. Ceux qui prennent des somnifères ce sont ceux qui ont du sang sur les mains.

-Si tel est le cas, pourquoi voulez vous autant retourner chez vous Docteur McKay ?

Il y eut un silence, puis Rodney baissa les yeux.

-Parce que vous êtes comme nous. Un peuple de survivants. Une armée de monstres.

Le canadien se rendit compte que son interlocutrice était choquée. Il se rendit soudainement aussi compte qu'il passait son temps à la choquer, repoussant les limites de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter. Inconsciemment il voulait sûrement qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle ne voie que la surface, un homme méchant et moche et agressif. Un con arrogant. Ce genre de comportement il l'avait aussi eu avec Samantha Carter, et avec toutes ces autres femmes qu'il avait cru trop bien pour lui. Ces femmes qui en fait n'étaient pas plus inaccessibles que les autres.

Mais cette fois, peut être n'avait-il pas tout à fait tord. Il sortait de quelque chose d'horrible, de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre. De quelque chose de trop énorme pour pouvoir y réfléchir calmement. Il avait rangé ces 18 derniers mois avec toutes ces choses auxquelles il ne pouvait pas penser à moins d'y laisser sa santé mentale.

Alors comment pouvait-il être attiré par une femme aussi peu de temps après ? Comment pouvait il envisager une relation amoureuse après ce qui lui était arrivé ? Ca n'était pas raisonnable, ça n'était pas logique, ça n'était vraiment pas sain, et pourtant il en avait très envie. Il ne voulait plus la rejeter pour se protéger.

-Excusez moi, souffla t'il finalement. Posez moi ces questions, qu'on en finisse.

°°°°O°°°°

**Des reviews s'il vous plait ? **


	30. Chapter 29 : L'Execution

_**Chapitre assez difficile, attention si vous êtes sensible. Désolée pour la lenteur de publication, j'étais en vacances !**_

_**Chapitre 29 : L'Exécution**_

Et le procès avait eu lieu. Juste lui, deux autres témoins séniles qui n'avaient plus mis les pieds au bordel depuis des années, cinq juges, et Togbert en face qui les regardaient tous sans vraiment les voir, comme emprisonné dans une camisole de mélancolie. Il n'avait pas l'air de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur et ne niais rien. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide qui attendait sa sentence avec indifférence, un homme pour qui vivre ou mourir revenait au même.

Ceci allégea quelque peu la conscience de Rodney quand il du répondre directement aux trente questions sans pouvoir expliquer ni nuancer, sans pouvoir essayer de le sauver.

Alors oui, Togbert l'avait bien directement ou indirectement séquestré, privé de tout droit, privé de toute possession, réduit à l'esclavage, terrorisé, drogué, humilié, frappé, violé, mutilé en provoquant chez lui des dommages physiques définitifs, forcé à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais accepté de faire. Oui, cela était bien arrivé plus d'une fois, plus de dix, plus de cent. Oui, il l'avait privé de sa vie d'avant. Oui, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Mais quand les juges lui avaient dit que l'interrogatoire était terminé, le canadien avait voulu ajouter tellement de choses…

Bien sur il n'avait rien pu faire, et même s'il avait eu envie de casser la gueule de n'importe quel soldat qu'il trouverait en sortant de la salle des jugements il avait réussis à refouler toute cette colère et tout ce vide.

Parce que ce n'était pas un soldat qui l'attendait derrière la porte de la salle. C'était Dorba et ses yeux baissés, et ses bras nerveusement croisés.

-Je sais que c'est une mauvaise habitude d'écouter aux portes, lui avait elle confié quelque peu honteusement. Mais je voulais être sure que…

-Que je dise toute la vérité ? Avait ricané le scientifique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ces obsédés de juges ont entendu ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

-Alors il ne sera pas épargné. L'exécution a lieu en général une heure après le jugement, autant y aller tout de suite…

Ils avaient marché longtemps et en silence jusqu'à la grande salle aux murs nus couverts de traces de balles. Elle ne sentait ni le sang, ni la mort, ni même la poudre des fusils Genii. On aurait dit n'importe quelle salle. Quelques personnes étaient déjà présentes, et leurs murmures à peine audibles donnaient au lieu une atmosphère d'église. Rodney n'avait jamais aimé les églises. Et voilà qu'ils étaient là, et qu'ils attendaient comme si de rien n'était qu'un homme se fasse tuer. C'était insupportable.

-Comment allez-vous ? demanda Dorba.

-J'ai la nausée, répondit McKay avec honnêteté. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir supporter ça.

-Comment vous êtes vous sentit pendant l'interrogatoire ?

-Comme si rien n'avait changé et que j'étais toujours au bordel. Exactement comme maintenant en fait, lança t'il après un temps.

Holth lui lança un sourire se voulant rassurant et lui prit le bras. Rodney sentit une fois de plus des papillons virevolter dans son estomac, mais beaucoup moins joyeusement que d'habitude. Il avait trop mal aux tripes pour ça.

-Ils savent tous ce qui m'est arrivé, continua t'il en désignant du menton les autres occupants de la salle. Je ne suis pas assez con pour me sentir coupable, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir honte. J'ai l'impression qu'ils peuvent voir à travers mes vêtements.

Et là Dorba fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Elle se plaça devant lui et le prit dans ses bras, doucement, sans vraiment le serrer, le tenant juste en plaçant délicatement le menton sur son épaule.

-Vous croyez qu'ils voient à travers moi ? lui demanda t'elle doucement.

-Non.

-Alors tout vas bien, puisqu'ils ne peuvent plus rien voir ?

-Oui, murmura t'il finalement. Tout vas bien.

-Quand tout cela sera terminé, je vous emmènerais une journée ou deux en bord de mer, au dessus de Marjovate il y a une base de recherche et un petit village de pêcheur. J'ai demandé la permission à Kolya, il est d'accord, vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces et des couleurs.

Le pouls de Rodney s'accéléra. Il allait sortir de nouveau, et revoir le soleil. Bien sur il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir, ce périple n'allait pas être un simple tête à tête avec la jolie Aide, ils seraient sûrement entourés de gardes. Mais la perspective de passer un moment au grand air, hors de cette base et avec Dorba, lui réchauffait le cœur.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi puis se séparèrent, attendant en silence ce qu'ils ne voulaient pas voir. Et quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Togbert ainsi qu'une poignée de soldats, Dorba serra fortement sa main dans la sienne.

Rodney eu peur quand Togbert le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui sourit chaleureusement, comme s'il venait de retrouver un ami. L'ancien tenancier ne lui en voulait pas, au contraire il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir témoigné contre lui. Etait-il fou à ce point pour accueillir la mort à bras ouverts et remercier si chaudement ses bourreaux ?

McKay s'était déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que Togbert était complètement fou. Il avait arrêté de le haïr il y a bien longtemps, l'avait seulement craint. Il le trouvait pathétique maintenant, avec ce regard vide et ce sourire absent. Et il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il meure, chez lui on ne tuait pas les fous, on essayait de les soigner. A défaut on les enfermait.

L'ancien tenancier croyait sûrement que dans la mort il retrouverait Byliag, que toutes ces danses juridiques se termineraient et qu'il pourrait être enfin tranquille avec cet époux tyrannique qu'il aimait tant. Rodney ne savait pas si les Genii croyaient à une vie après la mort. Certains croyaient que les Ancêtres veillaient sur eux, et que s'ils étaient assez sages ils leur permettraient de faire l'Ascension. Ca n'était que des billevesées, certes, mais Togbert devait réellement y croire pour être d'humeur aussi égale à l'heure de son exécution.

Le canadien, lui, aurait hurlé à s'en crever les poumons, se serait débattu, aurait mordu les bourreaux et insulté les juges. Togbert lui, ne bougea pas d'un cil quand il fut poussé contre le mur et que trois soldats firent un pas en arrière en pointant leurs canons sur sa poitrine.

Le signal fut un globe de verre qu'on laissa tomber par terre, et dont le son du cristal qui se brise personnifia aux oreilles de Rodney la vie qu'on arrachait au corps du condamné. Et lorsqu'une seconde plus tard les explosions des cartouches Genii retentirent, Rodney serra plus fort la main de Dorba et se mordit la langue pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

°°°°O°°°°

**Oui, alors pour ceux qui on vu Furyo…non, il ne se mord quand même pas la langue à ce point ! ^^ **

**Des reviews ?**


End file.
